


Deconstruyendo a Marius Pontmercy

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Divorce, M/M, Marriage, Minor Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, One-Sided Marius Pontmercy/Éponine Thénardier, Parents & Children
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ante la separación de sus padres, Fantine intenta que su padre le cuente la historia de su pasado, con la intención de hacerlo recordar la época en que se enamoró de su madre. Sin embargo, cuando Marius se decide a contarle su historia, se encontrará con que hay otro protagonista importante en la historia que la niña no conoce. Su nombre es Courfeyrac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Ligera y lejanamente inspirado en la película “Definitivamente, tal vez”, no sigue la línea de acontecimientos de la película. Narración a dos tiempos: el presente con Marius y su hija y el pasado en tercera persona. Enjolras/Grantaire de fondo. 
> 
> Ya lo tengo todo escrito, lo iré publicando a lo largo de esta semana: dos capítulos largos, uno más corto y un epílogo.

—Papá. 

Marius suspiró mientras miraba a los ojos a la niña que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Era impresionante lo mucho que su hija le recordaba al viejo abuelo Gillenormand cuando se enojaba. Tenía la misma capacidad de fruncir el ceño y resoplar mientras lo miraba haciéndole sentir que debía confesarse. 

El problema era que también tenía el mismo encanto de su madre que le hacía sentir que no responderle sería herirla en lo más profundo. Era una carita adorable, tenía los finos rasgos de su madre aunque tenía el cabello oscuro y ensortijado como él. Solía estar radiante de alegría, pero en general todas las emociones podían leerse con total claridad en su rostro. 

En los últimos tiempos enojo, tristeza y confusión eran las más frecuentes, lo que Marius lamentaba profundamente. 

—No entiendo qué interés tienes ahora en que te cuente mi vida —replicó con paciencia, aunque empezaba a comprender que estaba perdido. 

—¿Qué interés? Ya no vives con nosotras. Te voy a ver cada vez menos y nunca voy a llegar a conocerte. ¡Claro que tengo interés! 

Ver sus ojos brillantes era siempre el límite para Marius, pero esta vez sus palabras lo asustaron más que otra cosa. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la tomó de los hombros. No había perdido la costumbre de hacerlo, aunque ya no resultara necesario: estaba estirándose mucho. 

—Vamos a vernos todos los fines de semana. Todos. Pasaremos tiempo juntos, me contarás tus cosas y yo te contaré sobre mí. ¿Por qué crees que no nos veremos? No te he fallado ninguno de los fines de semana que han pasado. 

Fantine arrugó la nariz y volteó la cara, decidida a no dejarse convencer. 

—Eso les han dicho a todos mis amigos cuyos padres se han separado y nunca se cumple. Al inicio lo intentan pero luego ya no. Además, antes te veía todos los días. 

Marius suspiró. No había resultado nada fácil desde el día en que había terminado por alistar sus cosas e irse de casa. Ese fin de semana al fin había conseguido un apartamento fijo en el cual instalarse, por lo que Cosette había terminado de empacarle las últimas cosas y se las había llevado ese viernes en la noche junto con su hija. 

—Tu madre y yo no somos los padres de todos tus amigos. En el caso de muchos de ellos sus padres están peleados y ellos quedan atrapados en medio de sus pleitos. A ti no te va a pasar eso. 

Fantine lo miró finalmente, aunque sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza. 

—Si no están peleados, ¿por qué no pueden vivir juntos? 

Marius suspiró. 

—Quiero mucho a tu madre, no lo dudes —le aseguró, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre sus talones, estar arrodillado era cansado y no le parecía mal quedar en ese momento un poco por debajo de la altura de Fantine, eso solía tranquilizarla—. Pero a veces las relaciones… cambian. Estás muy pequeña para entenderlo. 

Grave error.

—¡Dicen eso para no explicarme nada! —Declaró con enojo, cruzándose de brazos—. Si me contaras todo podría intentar entender. Pero te da miedo. 

Levantó la barbilla con el orgullo de quien sabe que acaba de brindar un argumento ganador. Dios, Fantine se hubiera llevado muy bien con Enjolras. 

Además, había algo de verdad en sus palabras. La idea de voltear la mirada al pasado no le atraía. No para decir en voz alta cómo habían llegado hasta allí. 

La pregunta inicial de su hija había sido sencilla. Quería saber más sobre él antes de ser papá. ¿Por qué se había ido a la ciudad? ¿Cómo se había hecho abogado? ¿Qué posible vida tenía ahora que no iba a estar con mamá y con ella? Quería conocerlo, era su papá y no lo conocía más allá del hombre que la quería, jugaba con ella y la mimaba siempre. El hombre que ahora se había ido de la casa. 

—Has oído ya cómo nos conocimos tu mamá y yo. 

Fantine puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Se vieron en el parque, se enamoraron, se vieron a escondidas y luego, mucho después, se casaron y me tuvieron —recitó con tono aburrido y automático antes de fulminarlo de nuevo con la mirada—. ¡Esa no es ni la mitad de la historia! Quiero la de verdad. 

Marius suspiró. No iba a sacarla de allí. Le sostuvo la mirada todo lo que pudo pero finalmente tuvo que ceder.

—De acuerdo —dijo en voz baja, ante lo que la niña estalló en chillidos emocionados. Se apresuró a levantar una mano para detenerla—, pero tendrás que darme cierta libertad para hacerlo. Te contaré la historia a mi forma y si alguna vez paso por algo muy rápido, no vas a insistir, ¿está bien? 

Extendió una mano hacia ella como si fuera a cerrar un trato y ella, tras pensarlo un momento, sonrió y le tendió la de ella para estrecharle la mano. 

—Hecho. 

————————————————————————————— 

Efectivamente, Marius había conocido a Cosette en el parque. La había visto por primera vez cuando aún era muy joven, fue hasta un tiempo después que notó a la bella joven que solía ir a pasear acompañada de su padre por las tardes. En esa época él pasaba mucho tiempo allí, refugiándose de las constantes discusiones con su abuelo. 

Fue amor a primera vista. No en cuanto a la primera vez que se vieron, porque Cosette también había notado antes al joven taciturno que pasaba las tardes leyendo en alguna de las bancas del parque. Fue la primera vez que ambos se vieron a los ojos. Hubo una conexión que aún años después y a pesar de todo, seguía extiendo. 

Sin embargo, eso no quiso decir que empezaran a salir de inmediato, ni siquiera que se hablaran. Marius era tímido y su futuro suegro bastante fiero. En realidad tardaron un tiempo en encontrar la forma de verse a escondidas y empezaron a soñar con un futuro que se vio truncado más pronto de lo que esperaban. 

Cosette terminaba sus estudios de secundaria en el colegio de monjas al que asistía y su padre iba a marcharse con ella a otro país para brindarle la mejor educación universitaria posible. Además, como Marius se enteró cuando empezó a salir con ella, su padre se había visto envuelto en un caso legal importante: había pasado tiempo en prisión por un delito menor y después había sido víctima de una serie de injusticias que había tomado un tiempo corregir. El hombre quería alejar a su hija adoptiva de todo aquello. 

Por supuesto, eso significaba apartar a los enamorados. Aquello coincidió con la época en la que Marius tuvo la peor pelea hasta la fecha con su abuelo. Solían discutir por política y esa vez no fue la excepción.

El final de aquella crisis consistió en que Cosette se marchó del país con su padre y Marius se fue a otra ciudad, dispuesto a buscarse la vida por sí mismo. Intercambiaban correos electrónicos y muy ocasionales llamadas, mientras seguían formulando planes para un futuro al que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo llegaría. 

————————————————————————————— 

—Entonces, mamá se fue a otro país y tú a esta ciudad donde no conocías a nadie —resumió Fantine—. Eso ya lo sabía. 

A pesar de sus palabras, evidentemente provocándolo a seguir hablando, parecía entusiasmada. Hasta la fecha había escuchado aquello cuando salía a colación en la conversación de los adultos o muy a grandes rasgos ante alguna pregunta suya. Era la primera vez que su padre se sentaba con ella a contarle su historia. 

—Pero es el punto de partida del resto de la historia —dijo Marius con calma. Si iba a hacer aquello, quería hacerlo bien. 

—¿Por qué sólo se mandaban correos? ¿No hablaban por Skype o algo así? 

Marius rió. 

—En ese entonces no había algo como Skype. 

Fantine lo miró horrorizada. Era lo que solía pasar cuando se enteraba de que había cosas que no habían existido siempre. 

—Bueno, ¿quieres oír lo que me encontré en la ciudad o no? 

Su hija se apresuró a asentir. Quería saberlo todo. 

————————————————————————————— 

Aquella ciudad era una completa desconocida para Marius. Si la había escogido era porque era el centro de los movimientos políticos y había decidido que quería marcar la diferencia. Si su relación con Cosette no tenía un futuro inmediato, sus ideales políticos pasarían a ser su prioridad. El oficialismo debía caer y en aquella ciudad encontraría cómo luchar. 

Había escuchado ya hablar sobre el partido del ABC. No era exactamente de la misma tendencia que él, quien había heredado su doctrina política de su padre, “el vulgar rojo” como solía llamarle su abuelo. Sin embargo, se perfilaban como una fuerza de oposición en alza. Habían sido clave en las movilizaciones sociales de los últimos años y tenía un líder joven claramente perfilado. Por eso, cuando estaba en búsqueda de un lugar dónde hospedarse y se cruzó con la base del partido, no dudó en entrar al local con todo y maleta. 

Ya buscaría alojamiento después. 

Todos en aquel lugar parecían muy ocupados, pero no le costó encontrar a alguien que escuchara sus intenciones de unirse y le diera unos papeles para llenar. Para su sorpresa no eran sólo de afiliación al partido sino que venía acompañado de una fórmula para pedir trabajo dentro del equipo que preparaba las elecciones. 

¿Por qué no? Tal vez la maleta le había delatado como nuevo en la ciudad, pero de algo tendría que vivir. Su abuelo le había dejado muy claro que no vería otro cinco de él si se iba de casa. 

Estaba terminando de rellenar los papeles cuando otro chico se acercó a hablar con él, leyendo su nombre en la parte de arriba de los papeles. 

—Marius Pontmercy —dijo en voz alta el chico antes de apoyarse en la misma mesa y tender una mano hacia él—. Bienvenido a pelear por la causa. 

La mesa se tambaleó un poco, haciendo caer una caja de 300 lapiceros que al caer se desparramó en el suelo. El chico empezó a lamentarse mientras juntaba todo. 

—Siempre me pasan estas cosas —dijo al parecer más resignado que avergonzado. Marius se apresuró a ayudarle y pronto alguien más se acercó. 

—Yo que tú tendría cuidado con Bossuet —dijo el recién llegado, aunque su voz tenía un tono amigable y divertido—. Lo último que necesita alguien nuevo en la ciudad es una dosis de su mala suerte. 

Bossuet suspiró al tiempo que dejaba parte de los lapiceros que había juntado en la mesa. Varios cayeron de nuevo al suelo. 

—Ni que lo digas. Le ofrecería quedarse conmigo pero ni siquiera sé si mañana voy a tener casa todavía. 

Marius los miró alternativamente, un poco perdido en la conversación. El otro chico se encogió de hombros. 

—Ya verás cómo encuentras dónde quedarte. Tienes mucha mejor suerte de la que crees. Ya me encargo yo del nuevo. —Se giró hacia él y le tendió la mano también—. Soy Courfeyrac y justamente tengo una habitación vacía en mi apartamento que le vendría muy bien a un nuevo adepto al ABC. 

En un inicio pensó que era broma, pero su risa se congeló al notar que el chico parecía esperar una respuesta real. Bossuet gimió y dejó el resto de lapiceros en la mesa, incapaz de hacerlos entrar todos de nuevo en la caja de cartón que se había deformado al caer. 

—El recién llegado tiene suerte —se quejó—. Ya nos veremos por acá, Marius. 

Miró alejarse al chico, más que todo para hacer tiempo antes de contestar a Courfeyrac, quien esperaba con paciencia. 

—Si tienes una habitación —dijo finalmente— ¿por qué no se la ofreciste a él? Parecen amigos. 

Courfeyrac rió. 

—Déjalo. Anda así esperando que Joly le pida que se vaya a vivir con él, lo que finalmente va a hacer por más miedo que le de que Bossuet no se apegue a sus estándares de purificación del hogar. Ya los irás conociendo. De hecho, dejemos tu maleta con el chico de la recepción y vamos adentro a que conozcas a los demás. Llenaste los papeles antes de conocer a Enjolras, el orden suele ser inverso. 

Antes de que respondiera vio cómo Courfeyrac llevaba su maleta hasta la recepción, le guiñaba un ojo al chico que trabajaba allí y luego le hacía señas a él para que lo siguiera. 

Ese día conoció a muchos de los trabajadores de la campaña, en especial a los amigos de Courfeyrac: Combeferre, Bahorel, Feuilly, Jehan, Grantaire y el mentado Joly, quien cada tanto dirigía preocupadas miradas a Bossuet. Este último, durante las tres horas que estuvo Marius allí, se las arregló para tener al menos dos accidentes más. 

A Enjolras antes de conocerlo le escuchó hablar. Al parecer era normal que llegara a brindar discursos de motivación al grupo de trabajo al tiempo que preparaba sus argumentos para futuros debates y convenciones. 

Nunca había escuchado a un orador como aquel. 

Era magnífico y tenía una energía que hacía creer que los cambios eran opciones reales y posibles. No coincidía en todos sus puntos, como después le haría saber a Courfeyrac, quien seguía a su lado. 

—Te convencerá finalmente —le aseguró el chico— o aunque no lo haga, seguirás con nosotros. No somos un grupo fácil de dejar, ¿verdad, Grantaire? 

El aludido lo escuchó y rió con amargura aunque no dijo nada. Marius no tenía idea en ese entonces de lo que se escondía tras aquella risa.

—Hora de irnos a casa —declaró Courfeyrac levantándose—. Estarás cansado de tanto viajar. 

Marius no encontró razones para protestar. 

————————————————————————————— 

Fantine lo miraba horrorizada. 

—¡Te fuiste a vivir a casa de un extraño! ¡Siempre me has dicho que no confíe en los extraños! 

Marius sonrió un poco. Cosette iba a matarlo cuando supiera que le había contado esa historia a la niña. Estaba seguro y apenas estaba empezando. 

—En ese momento no tenía muchos conocidos, pero estuvo mal —reconoció con el mejor tono de arrepentimiento que le fue posible. A veces había pensado que lo mejor habría sido no haber ido a vivir nunca con Courfeyrac, pero en realidad… no, no podía decir que se arrepintiera. 

Sólo tendría que haber sido capaz de llevar la situación de una forma diferente. 

—¿No era peligroso? —preguntó su hija no muy convencida de su respuesta. 

Marius sonrió de nuevo. Aquello era debatible. 

—No —dijo finalmente—, estaba un poco loco y llevaba una vida un poco distinta a la que yo conocía pero no era realmente peligroso. 

Fantine aún no parecía convencida al respecto. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaste con él? 

En esa ocasión Marius no sonrió. Había sido más de la cuenta. 

————————————————————————————— 

Vivir con Courfeyrac era ridículamente fácil. Al parecer hacía tiempo que no tenía compañero de apartamento. A veces Marius sospechaba que era el único que había tenido. La primera noche Marius durmió en el sillón de la salita, ya que estaban demasiado cansados para sacar del cuarto extra una serie de cajas que el chico guardaba allí. 

Courfeyrac le había insistido en que usara su cama, pero Marius se había negado olímpicamente. Igual no tenía muy claro de si la opción de compartir cama que dejó caer el chico después había sido en serio o no. En ocasiones le pasaba eso con él. 

A los dos días se había instalado. Prácticamente no llevaba nada con él así que no había sido difícil. Al tercer día, Courfeyrac le había propuesto ya formalmente que compartieran el apartamento y Marius tardó un rato en convencerlo en partir el alquiler a la mitad. Courfeyrac insistía en que hasta la fecha no le había costado nada pagarlo todo completo y era evidente que Marius necesitaba ahorrar, pero no pensaba aprovecharse de su hospitalidad de esa manera. 

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente Courfeyrac—. Te van a contratar en la campaña, así que al menos sé que vas a tener entradas, aunque no ganamos demasiado. 

Al parecer, sabía lo que decía, porque justamente esa mañana recibió la aprobación de su contratación. 

—Como si fueran a decirle que no al nuevo amigo de Courfeyrac —le dijo Grantaire cuando lo escuchó hablar con los demás su contratación—. ¿Cuándo vamos a celebrarlo? Conozco un lugar. 

Marius no tardaría mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que Grantaire conocía todos los lugares de fiesta de la ciudad, para fastidio de Enjolras. Si por el candidato del partido fuera, se pasarían trabajando todas las horas hábiles y extras posibles. El trabajo no faltaba, así que tampoco era exagerado, pero en ocasiones necesitaban relajarse un poco y en esas ocasiones, Grantaire y Courfeyrac tomaban el mando y nadie los detenía.

Él nunca había sido el tipo de chico que solía irse de fiesta, pero desde el primer día Courfeyrac le había dicho que tenía que ir con ellos. Habría tragos, música y chicas. 

Bueno, y chicos, si era lo suyo. 

Marius había abierto mucho los ojos ante la sugerencia y luego había negado. 

—Tengo una novia —respondió—. Está fuera del país pero… 

Courfeyrac lo cortó desdeñando el comentario con un movimiento de la mano. 

—Da igual, tampoco tienes que meterte con nadie para pasar una buena noche. Bailar, hablar, refrescarse la vista… Vamos. Hemos trabajado mucho esta semana, nos merecemos un descanso. 

En eso tenía razón. 

Al final había salido con ellos y había sido divertido. Nada de chicas para él. Ni para Grantaire, aunque no porque el chico no lo intentara. Al parecer, su buen humor no era suficiente para que las mujeres del local ignoraran su apariencia poco agraciada. 

O tal vez era que también sentían cierta amargura latiendo detrás de su mirada chispeante y su lengua afilada.

De cualquier manera, eso dejó a Marius a solas con Grantaire una buena parte de la noche. Al parecer Joly finalmente le había pedido a Bossuet que se fuera a vivir con él y estaban muy ocupados con la mudanza. Combeferre tampoco había asistido, se había quedado repasando unos puntos con Enjolras en la sede del partido. Bahorel había terminado peleando con una barra de chicos de otro partido mientras Feuilly le apoyaba. Courfeyrac por su parte sí que había encontrado mucha entretención con un chico al que había conocido esa noche. 

Cuando Marius los vio besarse en la barra y marcharse juntos, no sin que antes su compañero le dijera que no lo esperara despierto, supo que, en palabras de su amigo, “los chicos eran lo suyo”. 

Grantaire debió leer la comprensión en su rostro porque empezó a reírse. 

—¿No te habías dado cuenta? —preguntó con incredulidad. 

Marius se había ofendido. No tenía por qué haberse dado cuenta, ¿cierto?

————————————————————————————— 

—Estabas viviendo con un chico que era gay y no te habías dado cuenta —resumió Fantine. 

Marius la miró fijamente. 

—Sí. ¿Qué piensas de eso? 

Fantine frunció ligeramente el ceño. Cosette y él habían tratado de criarla sin ningún tipo de prejuicios, no era extraño para ella oír hablar de homosexualidad, pero nunca habían hablado al respecto sobre algún conocido directo. Le interesaba escuchar su opinión. 

—Me pregunto cómo es posible que no le gustaras. Eres muy guapo, papá. 

Marius no había esperado esa respuesta. Le sacó una sonrisa. 

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no le gustaba?

Fantine abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por la pregunta. 

—Uno sabe cuando le gusta a alguien.

Marius suspiró. Sí, así sería más fácil todo. 

————————————————————————————— 

Pronto aprendió a acostumbrarse a las parejas de Coufeyrac. No es que tuviera más de una a la vez, pero no duraban demasiado. A veces pasaban al apartamento por él pero nunca se quedaban a pasar la noche, aunque no era extraño que su amigo durmiera fuera. 

Sólo una vez le dijo que lo lamentaba, cuando Courfeyrac le dijo de manera casual que Karim no estaba saliendo con él ya. Su amigo lo había mirado divertido. 

—¿Por qué lo lamentas? Creía que ni siquiera te agradaba mucho.

Marius frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera había llegado a conocerlo lo suficiente para que no le agradara, aunque lo cierto era que tenía la impresión contraria: que él no era del agrado de Karim. 

—Pero estabas con él, y ahora no. Eso es… 

—Normal —terminó Courfeyrac por él. Le sostuvo la mirada un momento y luego rió—. Marius, no todo el mundo es como tú. Eso de encontrar un amor para toda la vida y vivir pensando en esa persona aunque puedan pasar meses o años antes de verla de nuevo… No es lo mío. 

Lo miró fijamente, intentando descifrar si bromeaba, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que en realidad hablaba muy en serio. 

—¿No crees en el amor? —preguntó finalmente. 

Courfeyrac rió, aunque no en tono de burla. 

—Me recuerdas mucho a Jehan a veces —admitió con cariño—. Yo vivo el presente. Quiero pasarla bien y que la gente la pase bien conmigo. Claro que hay sentimientos de por medio y a veces duele más o menos que alguien se vaya… Pero los “para siempre” no son lo mío. 

A Marius le resultaba una idea triste, pero Courfeyrac parecía muy tranquilo y satisfecho con su punto. Asintió, sin saber cómo discutir al respecto. 

—Supongo que tenerme aquí dificulta eso un poco —dijo finalmente. Era una idea que lo estaba carcomiendo desde hacía un par de semanas—. Antes traerías a la gente acá, ¿no? 

Courfeyrac rió y poniéndose de pie le dio una palmada en el hombro. 

—No te preocupes. Prefiero mil veces tenerte a aquí de manera permanente a los visitantes pasajeros. 

No tardó mucho en comprender que si bien las relaciones eran algo del momento para Courfeyrac, de la amistad pensaba muy diferente. 

————————————————————————————— 

—¿Cuándo dejaste de creer tú en el para siempre? —preguntó Fantine interrumpiendo su relato. Marius tardó un momento en procesar la pregunta. 

Él no había dejado de creer en el amor para siempre. Pero claro, se estaba divorciando de su madre. 

Por enésima vez pensó que contarle aquellas cosas era una mala idea. 

—No es tan simple —contestó sin estar seguro de cómo dar esa respuesta—. Creo que los sentimientos pueden ser para siempre pero también sé que no son estáticos. 

Por la expresión de su hija supo que no le había entendido. Suspiró y se inclinó por encima de la mesa. Estaban sentados en la pequeña mesita que tenía al lado de la cocina en el apartamento en el que se estaba instalando. 

—Lo que quiero decir es que los sentimientos a veces cambian. 

—O sea, que no son para siempre —concluyó Fantine. 

Parecía triste. 

—¿Te enojas si te digo que cuando estés más grande lo entenderás? 

Fantine frunció el ceño de inmediato. 

—Tal vez lo entienda cuando termines tu historia —sentenció con decisión—. ¿El resto de tus amigos pensaba como Courfeyrac? 

Marius suspiró, resignado a continuar. 

————————————————————————————— 

Joly y Bossuet tenían una de las relaciones más extrañas que Marius conocía, en especial cuando entraba Musichetta en escena. Los chicos lo compartían todo, absolutamente todo, incluso a la joven dueña del local que se alquilaba como base del partido. Eran una pareja extraña, un hipocondriaco y un hombre pegado a su mala suerte que sin embargo, eran muy felices juntos. 

Jehan era un enamorado del amor, propenso a relaciones intensas, llenas de emociones que llenaban después sus libretas de versos. Marius no estaba seguro de si tenía poco instinto de preservación o le daba poca importancia a cuidar su corazón de las heridas, pero la verdad era que nadie tenía corazón para herir a alguien tan sensible y cariñoso como Jean Prouvaire. Incluso el cínico Grantaire se guardaba muy bien de herir su sensibilidad aunque le gustara molestarle. 

Bahorel y Feuilly eran tipos de acción, ambos muy ocupados siempre con sus cosas y Marius sabía poco o nada de sus vidas sentimentales. Por su parte, Grantaire tenía muy poca suerte con las relaciones. Las mujeres le hacían mucho menos caso del que a él le gustaba aparentar y todos lo sabían. No era atractivo y a pesar de ser un compañero de juerga muy divertido tenía cierto aire filoso y amargo que no seducía a sus muy eventuales parejas. Alguna vez le había visto con chicos también, pero con iguales resultados. 

Combeferre y Enjolras vivían para la política y a pesar de que había rumores sobre la relación que ambos podían mantener, Courfeyrac le había asegurado que no había nada entre ellos. Se consideraba amigo cercano de ambos y los conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. 

—Combeferre tiene paciencia de santo —le aseguró su compañero el día que tocaron el tema a raíz del mal humor que le dio a Grantaire después de que saliera una vez más el rumor sobre el líder del partido y su mano derecha—. Entiende a Enjolras como nadie y sabe cómo meter un poco de sentido común en su cabeza cuando es necesario. Es una de las pocas personas a las que Enjolras le pone atención realmente. Si fueran una pareja serían como un matrimonio viejo y aburrido. 

Marius arqueó una ceja. 

—Supongo que no debe extrañarme que no creas en el matrimonio. 

Courfeyrac sonrió. 

—Nunca he dicho eso. Que no crea que sea para mí no quiere decir que no crea que funcione para alguna gente. ¿Pero entre esos dos? No. Créeme: Enjolras no necesita un complemento, necesita alguien que le haga frente. 

El susodicho apareció en ese momento, con el ceño fruncido y unos papeles en la mano llamando a Grantaire. Una vena latía furiosa en su sien. 

—Creo que ya encontró las notas de Grantaire sobre todo su discurso para la convención de mañana —comentó Courfeyrac sonriendo. 

Marius no sonreía. Enjolras enojado era realmente temible. Grantaire, por su parte, al fondo del salón, parecía altamente complacido. 

————————————————————————————— 

El trabajo con el partido era duro. La primera temporada de Marius con el grupo había coincidido con unas elecciones locales. Luego, fuera de campaña política, el trabajo en lugar de disminuir se había duplicado. 

Las relaciones sociales no eran lo suyo pero escribía bastante bien y tenía cierta facilidad para los idiomas. Eso, sumado a sus estudios incompletos de derecho fueron insumos suficientes para que Combeferre sugiriera hacerlo parte de los equipos de redacción de documentos. 

Veía poco a Courfeyrac en el trabajo. Se pasaba el día en la oficina, redactando, traduciendo para el electorado inmigrante y revisando documentos anteriores. Tenía reuniones con Combeferre, Jehan y el resto del equipo de redacción, así como encuentros semanales con Enjolras, quien dirigía todo lo que se hacía en todos los departamentos de la campaña. Era una locura. En algún momento tendría que aprender a delegar. A la altura de esas elecciones locales todavía podía permitírselo, pero el objetivo final del ABC era la presidencia y la asamblea de la República. En algún momento tendría que aprender a delegar.

Courfeyrac estaba encargado de la parte de relaciones públicas, aunque Marius sabía que tanto Combeferre como Enjolras querían convencerlo de postularse en el futuro. Después de todo había estudiado Ciencias Políticas y tenía un encanto innegable con la gente. Además, detrás de su fachada alegre y despreocupada había un hombre con un alto compromiso político y social. 

El trabajo era muy intenso para ambos. Sin embargo, tal vez el hecho en sí de tener el objetivo en común del ABC hacía la convivencia particularmente fácil. Era cierto que en ocasiones el apartamento podía alcanzar niveles de desorden y suciedad alarmantes, pero también que algunos sábados los dedicaban a hacer juntos de aquel lugar un sitio habitable una vez más. 

Con frecuencia compraban comida para llevar, pero en caso de no hacerlo no era extraño que quien volviera más temprano se asegurara de hacer comida para el otro también. A veces estaban tan exhaustos que se dejaban caer en el sofá frente al televisor y se despertaban uno sobre el pecho o el regazo del otro. En ocasiones estaban menos cansados y peleaban por el control remoto hasta que alguno terminaba siendo expulsado del sofá para terminar riéndose ambos e ignorando todo lo que estaban emitiendo. 

En ocasiones, Courfeyrac le daba masajes en el cuello bromeando sobre lo tensos que se ponían sus músculos de sólo leer papeles. En otras, era Marius quien terminaba poniendo una cobija sobre su compañero porque se quedaba dormido frente a la computadora intentando ponerse al día con todos los correos que Enjolras le enviaba. 

Nunca discutían. No realmente. En ocasiones Marius se molestaba por alguna cosa pero en lugar de pelear se limitaba a no hablar. Pocas cosas sacaban tanto de quicio a Courfeyrac, quien no paraba de buscarle hasta que lograba sacarle una risa de nuevo y consideraba el asunto perdonado con que le dirigiera una palabra. Por su parte, no se enojaba con él nunca y cuando tenía algo que decirle solía recurrir a bromas y comentarios sarcásticos que sin embargo solían tener cierto fondo afectuoso que Marius no podía ignorar. 

Buena convivencia, mucho trabajo y un objetivo común. No se podía pedir mucho más. 

O tal vez sí. 

————————————————————————————— 

—¿Entonces Courfeyrac dejó de salir con otra gente porque estaba ocupado trabajando? —preguntó Fantine frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. 

Marius asintió, aunque desvió la mirada. 

—No teníamos mucho tiempo. Aunque igual salíamos de fiesta, ni Courfeyrac ni Grantaire hubieran consentido lo contrario. Pero no tuvo relaciones particularmente largas… no había forma con el ritmo de vida que llevábamos.

Fantine apretó los labios con fuerza. Solía hacerlo cuando estaba tomando una decisión sobre algo. 

—Tu amigo era un poco extraño pero era bueno contigo. 

Probablemente, en toda su vida, era la persona que mejor se había portado con él cuando más lo había necesitado. 

—Lo era —se limitó a responder. 

Sin embargo, Fantine no estaba interesada sólo en escuchar sobre él. 

—¿Y mamá? —preguntó tras un momento. 

————————————————————————————— 

Si bien la estructura del ABC era bastante más grande, Marius se encontraba más relacionado con el grupo de gente que había conocido el primer día, los amigos de Courfeyrac. Trabajos juntos y salidas nocturnas grupales habían terminado por hacer que todos supieran que el chico tenía una novia en el extranjero que lo era todo para él. El tema era motivo de bromas y burlas recurrentes a las que había terminado por acostumbrarse, aunque siempre terminaban por ruborizarlo. El hecho de que Jehan se pusiera de su parte no siempre era de ayuda. 

—Debe haber sido uno de esos encuentros de novela —bromeó Bahorel un día—. Sus ojos se conectaron y supieron que iban a estar juntos para siempre. 

Marius se sonrojó y Courfeyrac soltó la carcajada. A él le había relatado cómo se habían conocido, así que sabía que si bien no había sido sólo eso, una mirada había tenido mucha importancia. 

—¡Míralo como se pone! —Saltó Feuilly—. Creo que acertaste. 

Jehan sonrió ampliamente. 

—Es una historia preciosa… Luego han estado tanto tiempo separados pero siguen en contacto y cuando ella regrese podrán estar juntos… 

Sus palabras provocaron algunas risas más. Marius los conocía lo suficiente para no ofenderse. En otras ocasiones se reían de la mala suerte de Bossuet o las peleas sin sentido de Bahorel. Todos tenían algo y en su caso, era un enamorado. No lo consideraba algo malo realmente. 

—Bueno, sí, desde que la vi supe que era ella —dijo mirando a Jehan, quien sonrió ampliamente y empezó a buscar su libreta: seguramente se le había ocurrido algo. 

—¿Ella estaba mirando en la misma dirección que tú? —preguntó una voz irrumpiendo entre las risas.

Era Grantaire. 

Marius lo miró sin comprender, ¿a qué se refería exactamente? 

—La miraste y quedaste deslumbrado —dijo en un tono claramente burlón. Marius escuchó las risitas de Bahorel detrás—. Ahí estaba el amor de tu vida… ¿Pero ella te miró? 

—Sí —contestó Marius de inmediato. 

Grantaire sonrió con ironía. 

—Entonces tal vez eres un chico con suerte como suele decir Bossuet—concluyó. Luego sonrió con burla de nuevo—. Si es que ser cazado tan joven se puede considerar suerte.

Hubo unas cuantas risas de nuevo, aunque Marius tuvo la sensación de que Grantaire había dicho en serio la primera parte. No pudo comprobarlo cuando el susodicho se levantó y señaló hacia la puerta. 

—Sugiero que vayamos a tomar un trago en honor a la buena suerte del chico.

—No.

Todos pegaron un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de Enjolras detrás de Grantaire. No le habían notado llegar al marco de la puerta, pero tenía el ceño fruncido y traía un montón de papeles en la mano. 

—Tenemos trabajo de última hora. No quiero que dejemos esto para mañana, necesitamos una reunión ya. 

Todos se acomodaron en las sillas, incluido Joly que dejó el regazo de Bossuet y Bahorel que se bajó del escritorio en el que estaba sentado. Grantaire por su parte se quedó de pie, cerca de la puerta. 

—¿Me necesitas a mí también? 

—Eres parte del grupo, ¿no? —contestó Enjolras sin mirarlo, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio.

Grantaire resopló y tomó asiento también al fondo de la habitación. 

————————————————————————————— 

—Ese chico Grantaire era extraño —dijo Fantine frunciendo ligeramente la nariz. 

El comentario lo sorprendió. Creía que quería oír sobre su madre, pero al parecer algo le había llamado la atención sobre ese miembro del particular en el ABC. No le extrañaba. 

—Grantaire tenía una personalidad muy particular —admitió Marius. Suspiró levemente. Todavía ahora se sentía algo culpable. Se preguntaba si a los demás les pasaba lo mismo. ¿Habrían podido hacer algo para evitar lo que sucedió? ¿Estaban todos en negación sobre su alcoholismo? ¿Se habían convencido todos de que sabía manejarlo?—. Tenía algunos problemas. 

Fantine frunció el ceño. 

—¿Qué tipo de problemas? No era muy feliz, me parece. 

No, no lo era. 

—¿Sabes qué es la autoestima, verdad? 

La niña puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Sí, papá. Una vez al año en la escuela nos hablan de que tenemos que querernos y todo eso. 

Fantine no tenía problemas de autoestima. Estaba más consentida de la cuenta, tanto Cosette como él lo sabían, pero ninguno se podía refrenar del todo. Su esposa había conocido lo que era una niñez con carencias de afecto y bienes materiales, él había conocido la distancia y la rigidez de su abuelo. Intentaban evitarle todas esas experiencias a la niña, quien había crecido convertida en el centro del universo alrededor del que giraban los dos. La niña estaba convencida de lo especial y magnífica que era. 

—Bueno, Grantaire no estaba muy cómodo con la idea de tener un buen concepto de sí mismo —dijo con cuidado—. Era un buen tipo. A todos nos gustaba pasar tiempo con él, era divertido, muy inteligente, tenía una lengua muy afilada y era casi imposible ganarle una discusión porque sabía desarmar a la gente con sus argumentos. Era muy culto, de hecho sabía más de historia y mitología que la mayor parte de las personas… Pero él no se consideraba nadie importante o especial por nada de eso. O por nada más de hecho. ¿Lo entiendes? 

Una expresión de tristeza había empezado a formarse en el rostro de Fantine. 

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó todavía sin entender. 

Marius suspiró. 

—No lo sé. Ninguno de nosotros conocía particularmente bien a Grantaire. Y aunque conociera su historia —se apresuró a añadir inclinándose hacia ella— no te la podría contar toda. No le gustaba hablar de su pasado, no estaría bien que yo lo contara. 

Fantine pareció comprender que había una lección detrás de sus palabras porque asintió, señalando que lo había comprendido. 

—Ya hablaremos más de él luego —dijo Marius, algo preocupado por el silencio de su hija. No pensaba comentarle demasiado sobre los problemas de Grantaire, no era apropiado aunque ciertas cosas iban a salir a colación, era inevitable—. Ahora creo que estaba hablándote de lo que pensaban los demás de tu madre, ¿cierto? 

————————————————————————————— 

—Así que al fin escribió Cosette de nuevo, ¿eh? 

Marius se sobresaltó y tardó un momento en desviar la mirada del correo que estaba leyendo para ver a Courfeyrac, quien le sonreía desde la puerta del cuarto. Traía un bol de palomitas de maíz en las manos y parecía particularmente relajado. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con extrañeza. No había comentado nada sobre la ausencia de correos de Cosette durante el fin de semana. 

Courfeyrac arqueó una ceja y se acercó a tomar asiento en su cama. La habitación de Marius tenía solamente un pequeño escritorio con una computadora de segunda que había logrado comprar con mucho esfuerzo y algo de ayuda del ABC, además de la cama de resortes que ya había estado allí cuando había llegado a vivir al apartamento. La cama y el escritorio formaban una L, quedando el asiento en el que trabajaba de espaldas a la puerta. 

—No tienes idea de lo fácil que es distinguir en tu cara cuando recibes noticias de ella —declaró su amigo con naturalidad. 

—Eres bueno leyendo a las personas —exclamó Marius sorprendido. 

Courfeyrac rió antes de meterse un puñado de palomitas a la boca. 

—No a todas —masculló. 

Marius no tenía facilidad para leer los rostros de las personas en general, así que le seguía pareciendo sorprendente. Su abuelo no era la persona más empática del mundo tampoco y si su primo Theódule o su tía tenían esa capacidad era para fastidiar. Así que decidió no discutir el punto de Courfeyrac y se limitó a confirmar la pregunta inicial. 

—Parece que ha encontrado un grupo de hermanas misioneras de la misma orden de religiosas con las cuales estudió y se fue el fin de semana a trabajar con ellas ayudando a unos niños en situación de pobreza extrema. Está muy entusiasmada con el trabajo que puede hacer por ellos, planea seguir acudiendo mientras esté allá para enseñarles a leer. 

—Ten cuidado y tu prometida no decida meterse a monja —bromeó su amigo. Marius lo miró entre horrorizado e insultado y Courfeyrac rió, evadiendo un golpe que nunca existió al tiempo que derramaba algunas palomitas del bol sobre su cama. 

—No digas esas cosas —dijo Marius con una risita nerviosa. 

Courfeyrac dejó de sonreír un poco, observándolo. 

—Tengo que conocerla. La palabra de un enamorado no es de fiar, pero debe ser una chica muy especial para que te tenga así —declaró intentando mantener el tono de broma, aunque Marius podía distinguir algo de sinceridad en sus palabras—. Estás enamorado de un ideal… Después de sólo unos meses juntos. 

—Ya te he dicho, nos queremos —replicó Marius. 

Su amigo lo miró con suspicacia y se inclinó hacia él, como quien va a hacer una pregunta que quiere mantener en secreto para los demás. Innecesario, considerando que estaban solos. 

—Dime algo. ¿Ella y tú ya han…? —se mordió el labio inferior antes de terminar la frase porque supo que Marius le había entendido cuando se sonrojó y apartó la mirada ofuscado. Se rió de nuevo—. ¡Vaya, vaya con el señorito! Pero por supuesto, ¿dónde se ha visto un apasionado romántico virgen? 

Marius seguía fuertemente sonrojado y empezó a farfullar algo sobre una vez, la despedida y algo por el estilo. Courfeyrac siguió riéndose un rato más, observándolo divertido. Finalmente el chico dejó de hablar y siguió escribiendo el correo de respuesta. No era un silencio incómodo, con su amigo comiendo palomitas a su lado mientras él escribía. No notó en qué momento dejó de sonreír y se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando habló de nuevo para hacerle otra pregunta. 

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué harás si no funciona? 

No era su especialidad distinguir lo que significaban las expresiones de la gente, pero creía que conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para saber que estaba preguntándolo en serio. Sin embargo, le costó procesar la idea detrás de la pregunta. 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

Su compañero se encogió de hombros, como si quisiera restar importancia a una pregunta que sin embargo, Marius estaba seguro de que la había formulado con todo el peso que implicaba. 

—A qué harías si cuando ella regrese las cosas no funcionan. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que se fue. Esa chica que va de misión con las monjas y está sacando una carrera en otro país no es la misma que conociste en el parque —se explicó, mientras jugaba entre los dedos con una palomita sin animarse a comerla—. No me mires así: tú tampoco eres exactamente el mismo chico perdido que recogí con todo y maleta de la entrada de la sede del ABC. 

No. La verdad es que Marius no se lo había planteado. Siempre había asumido que al regreso de Cosette seguirían adelante con su relación. No era como que hubieran perdido contacto en todo ese tiempo. De hecho estaba seguro que su novia debía sentir que conocía a Courfeyrac en persona de lo mucho que le había hablado de él, así como al resto de sus amigos del ABC. Ella le contaba cosas también. 

Frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo con seriedad. 

—Cosette y yo nos amamos. Tal vez no puedas entenderlo pero… ¿puedes respetarlo? 

Había pretendido ser un poco más firme en sus palabras, pero tampoco quería pelear. Courfeyrac suspiró y se levantó de la cama, poniendo una mano en su hombro. 

—Claro. No debí decir nada. Olvídalo. —Su voz perdió el tono serio y retomó el amistoso juguetón que le era más familiar—. Ustedes son el sueño dorado de Jehan, no sé por qué a veces lo olvido. Mándale saludos de mi parte. 

Marius resopló cuando escuchó a Courfeyrac salir de su cuarto. Luego agregó una posdata al final del correo de respuesta que estaba escribiendo a Cosette para agregar sus saludos. 

————————————————————————————— 

—Querías tanto a mamá —suspiró Fantine—. Es triste que Courfeyrac no lo entendiera. 

Marius asintió algo distraído, recordando aquella conversación. No le había referido todos los detalles a la niña, no le apetecía hablarle de cuándo había tenido sexo con su madre por primera vez. Por otro lado, empezaba ser evidente que su relato invariablemente iba a desviarse hacia Courfeyrac una y otra vez. 

No podía evitarlo si quería ser fiel a la verdad. 

¿Quería serlo? Suspiró resignado. No iba a mentirle a Fantine y ya había empezado. 

—Sí, aunque tenía razón en algunas cosas —replicó tras un momento—. Tu madre y yo nos conocimos muy jóvenes y luego nuestras vidas fueron por sus propios caminos antes de reencontrarnos. 

—¿Tardaron mucho en verse de nuevo? —preguntó su hija reacomodándose en la silla. 

Marius negó. 

—Más o menos. Tu madre iba a estar cinco años fuera, pero regresó a la mitad de ese tiempo de visita. No hemos llegado a eso todavía. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —preguntó Fantine confundida. 

Tuvo que meditarlo un momento. 

—Para lo que voy a contarte habían pasado unos dos años de la primera campaña en la que participé. Íbamos ya a por una votación más grande, Enjolras se había consolidado como el candidato y teníamos muchísimo trabajo. Tenía el mismo tiempo de vivir con Courfeyrac y para entonces nos conocíamos muy bien. Más de una vez pensé en irme por mi cuenta pero nunca perseveraba la idea. Estaba muy bien con él a pesar de que veíamos las cosas de manera muy diferente. Nos entendíamos, pasábamos juntos el día a día, compartíamos nuestra economía… 

—¿Te seguía molestado sobre mamá? —le interrumpió Fantine. Marius le dirigió una mirada de reproche por la mala educación y ella se encogió ligeramente. 

—Courfeyrac molestaba sobre todo lo que se le ocurría, pero nunca tenía mala intención. Créeme. De hecho, me seguía ayudando en todo lo que podía. Grantaire decía que yo era su protegido. En cierta forma tenía razón. 

————————————————————————————— 

El último correo de Cosette lo había dejado algo preocupado. Siempre había sabido que su novia era adoptada. Antes de que el señor Valjean la conociera y la convirtiera en su hija ante la ley, había estado una época en el sistema y había sido colocada con una familia que estaba muy interesada en recibir el cheque mensual que les pagaba el Estado por tenerla. Había sido la peor época de su vida, la cual su padre adoptivo había intentado compensarle de todas las formas posibles. 

Había pasado de ser una niña huérfana abandonada a ser la hija de un hombre de muchas posibilidades económicas. El cambio en su nivel de vida había sido enorme, pero ella nunca había olvidado su pasado. Aunque los Thénardier, su familia de acogida, habían sido malvados y mezquinos con ella, recordaba las condiciones en las que vivían, en especial los hijos legítimos de la pareja. Ahora que se encontraba fuera del país y estaba teniendo ingresos propios (al parecer había decidido tomar un trabajo aparte del dinero que le daba su padre y la labor que realizaba en la misión) quería localizar a los que fueron en cierta forma sus hermanos adoptivos para ayudarles. 

Como no lograba localizarlos desde el extranjero le había pedido a Marius que por favor lo hiciera por ella. 

Había intentado los medios más obvios sin lograr nada. En el directorio telefónico había sido inútil buscar un Thénardier y en la dirección que aparecía en el padrón público no vivía nadie, se trataba de un viejo mesón abandonado. El matrimonio se encontraba en la cárcel, por lo que Marius suponía que la cabeza de familia y a quien necesitaba encontrar era a Éponine Thénardier. 

Estaba sentado en la oficina sin trabajar, pensando en alguna manera de cumplir la calurosa promesa que había hecho a Cosette de que buscaría debajo de todas las piedras pero encontraría a los chicos por ella. Últimamente pensaba en ello todo el tiempo. Había prometido hacerlo. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Courfeyrac desde la puerta. 

—¡Tengo una idea! 

Lo miró perplejo. 

—¿De qué? 

—De cómo encontrar a tu Éponine Thénardier —replicó Courfeyrac como si fuera obvio, entrando a la oficina y tomando asiento a su lado con aire de suficiencia. 

Marius lo miró sorprendido. 

—¿Por qué? 

Su amigo puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Espero que cuando la entremos volvamos a la normalidad. Esta versión tuya que no piensa en otra cosa resulta bastante aburrida como compañero. Tú respiras tranquilo, el partido se beneficia porque trabajas y yo recupero a mi compañero, ¿no te parece un buen trato? 

Sonrió y asintió, algo apenado por lo pesado que había estado esos días. Sintió una oleada de cariño por Courfeyrac. El chico podía ser muy bromista e insistir mucho en hacerle ver sus puntos de vista sobre cómo vivir la vida, pero Marius sabía que él también tenía sus defectos como compañero y en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo lo soportaba. 

Iba a preguntarle por su idea cuando notó algo que, abstraído en sus pensamientos, había pasado por alto hasta el momento. 

—¿Eso que suena son gritos? 

Courfeyrac se encogió de hombros. 

—Grantaire está ayudando a Enjolras a prepararse para los debates que vienen. Fue idea de Combeferre, dice que nadie puede encontrar agujeros y cuestionamientos a los planteamientos de nuestro líder mejor que él. 

Aquello era cierto, claro. Muchas veces Marius se había preguntado qué hacía Grantaire en el partido si era evidente que no creía en nada de lo que sostenían. Por supuesto que deseaba la justicia social, pero no creía que fuera posible alcanzarla. Era bastante descorazonador oírlo, en especial cuando se respaldaba en datos históricos de las distintas sociedades hasta la fecha. Recordaba su sorpresa cuando se había enterado que era un estudiante de arte y no de historia. 

—¿Ahora lo contrataron como preparador de debates? 

Courfeyrac abrió mucho los ojos y negó rápidamente. 

—Ni se te ocurra decírselo. No creo que haya pensado que le están dando un papel realmente importante en la preparación de los debates. Oficialmente sigue siendo asistente del departamento de arte. 

Por mucho tiempo Marius había ignorado que Grantaire efectivamente tenía un trabajo en el partido. Courfeyrac le había contado cuando le había preguntado directamente por él que en realidad era el autor de los dibujos de la mayoría de los afiches que utilizaban, pero no le gustaba presumir de ello. No los consideraba la gran cosa. 

—¿Entonces sólo cree que está fastidiando a Enjolras? —preguntó Marius arqueando una ceja. 

Courfeyrac se encogió de hombros. 

—Creo que sólo está disfrutando la oportunidad. Igual, siendo sincero tampoco creo que Enjolras le esté dando demasiada importancia. Ninguno de nuestros adversarios en la votación logra alterarle como él, debe haber aceptado porque Combeferre lo propuso. 

Marius frunció el ceño. 

—Nunca hubiera pensado que Enjolras accediera a algo que no considerara digno de invertir su precioso tiempo. 

Su amigo rió ante el señalamiento y se inclinó hacia él con aire cómplice, al tiempo que miraba hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba. 

—La verdad, creo que disfruta estos encuentros. Después está relajado y sonriente como… —se detuvo y sonrió con picardía, cambiando el tono de voz a uno que Marius no podía denominar de otra manera más que “sucio”— como si hubiera descargado mucha energía de la manera más vigorizante posible. 

Marius también miró a la puerta sobresaltado. 

—Si te oye, te mata. 

Courfeyrac rió y volvió a recostarse en el espaldar de la silla. 

—No me oirá, está muy ocupado “discutiendo” con Grantaire —la seña de comillas que hizo en el aire lo hizo reír a su pesar—. Bueno, ¿no vas a preguntarme por la idea que tuve? De haber sabido que te interesaba más la relación de Enjolras y… 

—¡No, dime! —exclamó Marius interrumpiéndolo. La curiosidad y extrañeza por los gritos que sonaban desapareció de su mente, retomando el tema que le había obsesionado por días—. ¿Qué tienes en mente? 

—Puede quedar en nada —le advirtió antes de explicarse— pero estaba pensando… Cosette cree que vive en esta ciudad, ¿cierto? 

Marius asintió. Era la principal razón que la había movido a pedirle su ayuda. No creía que se equivocara ya que la última residencia conocida de los Thénardier antes de caer en la cárcel había sido allí. Pero la chica podría haber tomado a sus hermanos para marcharse lejos, eso lo sabía. De hecho, hasta el momento la última idea que había tenido era presentarse en la cárcel en hora de visita para tratar de localizarlos ahí o hablar con los padres para saber si podían darle su paradero. 

—Bueno, el ABC ha realizado muchas actividades en todas las zonas y sabes que llevamos un registro de afiliados. La mayor parte son personas jóvenes, entre los 18 y los 32 años. Se me ocurría que podíamos usar la base de datos para intentar localizarla. Si ha participado de alguna actividad tal vez la tenemos y tiene un nombre tan extraño que podremos encontrarla si está ahí… 

Era una posibilidad algo lejana, pero nada perdían con probar. Courfeyrac era el encargado de relaciones públicas, así que tenía acceso. De hecho, Marius podía acceder al registro de direcciones electrónicas desde su propia oficina. Desde ahí se enviaban los correos con los distintos materiales informativos que generaban. 

Se giró hacia la computadora, entró a la base de datos y se detuvo un momento. 

—¿Esto no se considera utilizar los recursos del partido para provecho personal? 

Courfeyrac le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró perplejo. 

—Claro. El partido se irá a la quiebra porque uses un minuto para buscar un nombre en la base de datos. 

Marius se sonrojó. Aún tanto tiempo después no dejaba de hacerlo. No era una cuestión de falta de confianza, simplemente era así. Abrió la opción de buscar y digitó el nombre completo sin obtener resultados. Luego tuvo una idea y digitó solamente el nombre de pila. 

La encontró de inmediato y se levantó de la silla entusiasmado. 

—¡Éponine Thenard, 20 años! —leyó en voz alta, girándose a mirar a Courfeyrac—. Tiene que ser ella. Parece que ha estado usando un apellido diferente… no me extrañaría, dada la situación de sus padres y todo. ¡La encontramos! 

Sin siquiera pensarlo abrazó a Courfeyrac entusiasmado. Sintió sus manos cálidas y firmes en la mitad de su espalda por un momento. Lo escuchó reírse en su oído. 

—Bueno, esto es incluso mejor a que regreses a la normalidad —dijo con sorna. 

Marius se separó de él sonrojado una vez más, algo avergonzado por su reacción impulsiva. Sin embargo, Courfeyrac se veía particularmente feliz también, así que no disimuló su propia sonrisa. 

————————————————————————————— 

Logró acordar un encuentro con Éponine para la hora del café. La había localizado por teléfono y había tenido la impresión de que se había molestado muchísimo. Sospechaba que había aceptado encontrarse con él para increparlo al respecto. El nombre de Cosette no había causado ninguna reacción de interés o reconocimiento, sino de fastidio. 

Courfeyrac se había ofrecido a acompañarlo pero Marius se había negado. Ya lo había fastidiado bastante con el tema y al parecer la ruidosa práctica para el debate había dejado a Enjolras con energía e ideas para duplicar el trabajo de todos. Jehan iba a cubrir esa reunión, ya le tocaría a Marius compensarlo con algunas horas de trabajo. No había ni terminado de explicarle que se trataba de un favor para Cosette cuando ya le había dicho que él le cubriría. 

Llegó temprano a la pequeña cafetería en la que habían quedado. No era un lugar elegante ni pretencioso para nada. De hecho parecía una estación de paso para mensajeros motorizados, choferes y camioneros que trabajaban por la zona. Marius no iba de traje precisamente, pero se sentía algo inadecuado en aquel lugar. 

Miró nervioso el reloj un par de veces antes de que su espera terminara. Una chica menuda, de pelo oscuro a la altura de los hombros y con un casco de motociclista en la mano se acercó hacia él con expresión sombría. Efectivamente, parecía enojada. 

Se detuvo frente a él y lo observó un momento. Algo en su expresión cambió y una capa de incredulidad cubrió su expresión. 

—¿Tú eres el novio de Cosette? —Marius asintió y ella lanzó una risita irónica al tiempo que se sentaba con seguridad en la silla frente a él—. Vaya, parece que las cosas le han ido bien… Manda a su guapo novio para darme plata. 

Había un tono en su voz que transmitía lo poco que le gustaba todo aquello. La expresión llena de desdén hacia Cosette y el hecho de que le hubiera pedido buscarla hizo que el adjetivo de “guapo” se perdiera confusamente entre sus percepciones de lo que pasaba. 

—No lo tomes así, déjame explicarte —se apresuró a decir. Notó incómodo que llamaban la atención a pesar de no haber levantado la voz. Tenía la impresión de que la chica era conocida de todos en aquel lugar y él era el extraño que la estaba alterando. Tal vez debió haber aceptado que Courfeyrac lo acompañara, habría estado mucho más tranquilo—. Mi nombre es Marius Pontmercy. 

La chica lo evaluó un momento. Estaba cruzada de brazos y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido todavía. 

—Soy Éponine, pero ya lo sabías. ¿Me encontraste por el ABC? —señaló con la cabeza la insignia del partido que llevaba en la tira de su salveque. Marius empezó a rezar mentalmente porque no pusiera una queja ante el partido o algo así. 

—Tenía que encontrarte —replicó tratando de mantener la calma, aunque estaba sudando un poco—. Cosette no está en el país, pero quería ubicarte a ti y a tus hermanos… 

Éponine desvió la mirada. Parecía incómoda ahora. 

—No sé por qué. Nunca fuimos realmente como una familia. Mis padres tenían otras ideas. 

Marius asintió. A Cosette no le gustaba hablar de esa época pero él se había hecho una idea general de la situación. La única persona que atendía el lugar, un señor calvo, panzón y sonriente se acercó con la gaseosa que él había pedido al llegar y otra igual para Éponine. La chica le sonrió ampliamente. Lo que había pensado: cliente habitual. 

—Cosette recuerda lo difícil que eran las cosas —dijo Marius lentamente. Había aprovechado la pausa para pensar sus palabras. Estaba intentando explicarse con la mayor calma posible—. Se preguntaba cómo estarían y quería enviarles algún dinero para ayudar. Eso es todo. 

Éponine esbozó una mueca en lugar de una sonrisa. No replicó hasta después de dar un largo trago a su refresco. 

—No necesitamos su dinero. Yo me hago cargo de Azelma y Gavroche. 

Marius se preguntó si aquello para Éponine sería algo parecido a lo que había sentido él cuando, meses después de haberse ido de casa, su tía lo había contactado para decirle que podía seguirle pasando dinero. ¿Acaso creían que no podía valerse solo? No los necesitaba. 

—Era un ofrecimiento de ayuda, no lo tomes como una ofensa, por favor —se apresuró a decir. 

Ella torció el gesto de nuevo pero no dijo nada. 

Observó a la chica con más atención. Su ropa era sencilla pero le sentaba muy bien. Parecía fuerte, decidida e independiente. La verdad era que le creía que no necesitara dinero de caridad o lástima, pero no que no le hiciera falta un poco más de liquidez. 

—¿Trabajas como mensajera? —preguntó tras un momento. 

No pensó hasta ese momento que quizá la había incomodado con su observación. Sin embargo, la chica sonrió ligeramente. 

—Sí. Afuera está mi moto —respondió con desgana, señalando con una mano hacia la ventana y levantando con otra su casco para enseñárselo—. ¿Tú? 

Marius decidió continuar la conversación. Tal vez lograría hacerla bajar la actitud defensiva de esa forma. 

—Redacto documentos en la sede del ABC. Soy una especie de asistente. 

—Es una buena parte de la ciudad —replicó la chica—. Debes haber estudiado o algo. 

—Un poco —respondió él prefiriendo callar de momento que le faltaban pocos cursos para terminar la carrera de derecho—. No todo el mundo en la sede del partido ha estudiado. 

Suponía que ella no lo había hecho. Por lo que Cosette le había dicho tendría la formación básica y poco más. Notó que sus palabras despertaban el interés de la chica. 

—¿No necesitarán mensajeros? —Preguntó con un tono de broma aunque la diversión no alcanzaba sus ojos—. No me vendrían mal unas extras. 

Marius arqueó ambas cejas, extrañado por el cambio de actitud. 

—Podría averiguar —ofreció con una sonrisa—. Siempre y cuando no te moleste que sea por mediación de Cosette…

Éponine torció el gesto y lo miró a los ojos con decisión. 

—Pensaba en que fuera por mediación tuya —dijo finalmente, sonriendo un poco. 

—Viene siendo lo mismo —le aseguró él sonriendo un poco menos—, te lo aseguro. 

La chica lo miró unos momentos más y negó, como si no pudiera creerse la situación completa. 

—No quiero el dinero de Cosette —dijo con firmeza, aunque no había ya enojo en su voz—. Dile que estamos bien y no necesita buscarnos ni compensarnos nada, ni nosotros a ella. Sus cuentas son con mis padres. Eso es todo. Es bueno que a ella le vaya bien. 

Se levantó y le hizo una seña al camarero, quien asintió, probablemente para cargar a su nombre la cuenta. 

—Yo invito. Encantada de conocerte, Marius —dijo ella finalmente antes de dar media vuelta y ponerse el casco, sin mirar hacia atrás mientras salía del local. 

Pudo verla alejarse en la motocicleta a través de la ventana del local. 

Esa misma noche en el apartamento, después alistar dos tazas de chocolate caliente, una para Courfeyrac y otra para él, se la llevó al cuarto y le preguntó si sería posible que existiera una plaza para una mensajera en el partido. 

—Por ti y tazas de chocolate calientitas en la noche, puedo crearla —replicó su compañero con una sonrisa burlona. 

Marius sabía que era broma, pero también sabía que si era posible, Courfeyrac lo haría por él. 

————————————————————————————— 

—Courfeyrac hacía muchas cosas por ti —comentó Fantine—. ¿Tú hacías cosas por él también? 

—Claro —replicó de inmediato—. Pero esta historia sería muy larga y nos desviaríamos de tema si te cuento sobre los problemas en los que ayudaba a Courfeyrac. 

Aunque la verdad era que su amigo había hecho por él mucho más. Al menos así lo sentía él. Nunca le había importado quedarse trabajando hasta tarde, incluso pasar noches en blanco, ayudándolo con los proyectos que tenía que tener listos para reuniones o fechas tope. Tampoco asegurarse de tenerle comida y golosinas cuando estaba así de ocupado porque aunque nunca se estresara, la verdad era que comía mucho dulce cuando Enjolras empezaba a presionar demasiado. Hacerle chocolate caliente y meterse en su cuarto a hablar con él y distraerle cuando estaba demasiado cansado para seguir trabajando o tenía ganas de relajarse… Aquellas cosas no contaban como favores. 

No iba a contarle a Fantine de las noches que se había hecho cargo de ayudar a un Courfeyrac algo pasado de tragos después de una buena juerga con el resto de los chicos o de las dos o tres veces en que había jugado el papel de novio celoso en casa para ayudar a su amigo a librarse de alguna pareja indeseada. 

En especial no iba a contarle eso último. Ellos mismos no hablaban de eso casi nunca. 

Su hija se encogió de hombros, no parecía muy interesada en el tema. 

—Entonces, ¿Éponine entró a trabajar para el ABC? 

Así que Fantine empezaba a tener la misma fe que tuvo él siempre de que Courfeyrac podía hacer las cosas suceder. 

—Sí —respondió con un suspiro—. Todos la amaron. 

————————————————————————————— 

—Hey Marius, tu chica es tan genial —comentó Feuilly entrando a la sala de reunión general. Traía el cabello revuelto. Desde el primer día de Éponine en el partido había descubierto que ambos vivían en la misma zona y las tardes que le correspondía acudir a la central del ABC lo llevaba hasta allí. 

No sabía quién había generalizado la idea de que Éponine era “su” chica, pero tenía que escucharlo con mucha frecuencia. Courfeyrac había encontrado que efectivamente había necesidad de alguien que ayudara a transportar materiales entre sedes y en ocasiones llevar cartas en persona o hacer trámites en distintas dependencias, lo que solía quitar tiempo a alguien que debía estar trabajando en algo más. 

Marius había llamado a la chica, temeroso de que le rechazara la ayuda, pero ella había acudido al día siguiente y había cerrado un trato por dos tardes a la semana, que le servirían de complemento al trabajo que ya tenía. Más adelante se convertirían en tres. 

El hecho de que ella se lo agradeciera ante todos con un beso en la mejilla y una caída de ojos deliciosa (según palabras de Jehan) no había ayudado en nada. 

—Oh sí, lo es —apoyó Bossuet —. El miércoles pasado se quedó ayudándome a hacer los grupos de folletos para entregar en el mitin de ayer. 

La mala suerte de Bossuet tenía mucha relación con la torpeza, según había podido observar Marius desde el primer día en el ABC. El miércoles se le habían caído las cajas de folletos ya agrupados previamente y había tenido que invertir el doble del tiempo en recogerlos todos y volver a acomodarlos. Al parecer había tenido ayuda. 

—Éponine es una buena chica —replicó Marius esperando dar el tema por terminado. 

No fue así por supuesto. 

—Deberías saber que las apuestas están aumentando —comentó Bahorel evidentemente complacido—. Sólo tres personas mantienen que no tendrás nada con Éponine y te mantendrás fiel a tu querida y ausente Cosette. 

Marius miró a su alrededor perplejo. ¿De dónde habían sacado la idea de que él podría tener algo con Éponine? La muchacha era guapa, sí, pero ni siquiera lo atraía. Admiraba su temple, su energía para sacar adelante a su familia y su orgullo. Era una buena chica, como había dicho, sabía cómo moverse en el mundo. Incluso, una vez que dejaba de estar a la defensiva, tenía un buen sentido del humor. Pero no le gustaba. Y aunque así fuera, ¡estaba enamorado de Cosette, por favor!

Todavía no habían llegado todos los amigos a la reunión. Había otra gente del partido, los cuales les ignoraban olímpicamente, ya acomodados en sus asientos a la espera de la llegada de Enjolras. En la parte de atrás del recinto estaban ellos de pie conversando: Marius, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, Feuilly, Joly, Bossuet y Jehan. 

—Yo creo en ti —dijo Jehan de inmediato. Era el único de los tres que Marius había estado seguro de saber quién era—. No hay ningún romance de larga distancia que no pase esta prueba, pero lo sacarás adelante.

El joven poeta estaba rebosante de esperanza. 

—Gracias, Jehan —agradeció sentidamente. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa con el aire de quien está muy seguro de sí mismo, por lo que prefirió no decirle que no se trataba de ninguna prueba porque no existía ninguna posibilidad de que le atrajera Éponine—. Y a los otros dos, quienes hayan sido. 

—¿No lo adivinas? —preguntó Joly con tono de reto. 

La verdad era que no. Se detuvo a pensarlo un momento, apenas y notó a Combeferre llegando. Saludó y pasó directo a la mesa principal. ¿Quién podía ser? Tal vez Joly… O no. Tal vez Combeferre, si es que participaba en ese tipo de cosas. Miró de reojo a Courfeyrac, quien estaba embromando a Jehan sobre los poetas que vivían en otra realidad. ¿Qué tal él? Debía conocerlo lo suficiente para saberlo. Tenía que saberlo. Pero con sus ideas sobre las relaciones… 

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un murmullo que recorrió a sus compañeros. Siguió la dirección de la mirada de todos y notó lo que pasaba. 

Enjolras y Grantaire acababan de llegar juntos al salón. 

No era que hubieran llegado a la vez a la entrada, no. Venían juntos, caminando al mismo paso. Hablando. 

Grantaire parecía tenso, algo que Enjolras no notaba o estaba ignorando a propósito. No alcanzaba a oír lo que hablaban pero era evidente que no estaban discutiendo. De hecho, el líder del partido le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de ir hacia la mesa principal y dejarlo allí. Había sido un movimiento un poco extraño, algo rígido, tal vez por la falta de costumbre, pero Grantaire se había quedado completamente quieto, con un inicio de sonrisa en los labios. 

Luego se acercó al grupo y anticipó cualquier comentario hablando primero. 

—¿De qué me he perdido? —preguntó con interés, como si la reunión no estuviera a punto de empezar. 

—Marius intenta averiguar quienes creen que su amor por Cosette es mayor que la tentación de Éponine rondándolo —le informó Bahorel. 

Grantaire sonrió de medio lado, pero antes de que comentara nada, Enjolras estaba llamándolos al orden para empezar la reunión. 

No volvió a pensar en el tema de la apuesta hasta que iba de camino al apartamento con Courfeyrac, un par de horas más tarde. 

Cuando le preguntó si sabía quiénes habían apostado, su amigo lo miró con interés.

—Claro. ¿Tú no lo sabes? 

Marius se detuvo. Iban caminando desde la estación, no les pillaba realmente tan lejos. Era una noche bonita, la brisa era fresca pero ambos llevaban abrigo. Miró a su amigo a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, inseguro.

—Quiero pensar que uno fuiste tú. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó su amigo con interés. 

—Porque eres la única persona que creo que me conoce realmente —dijo tras un momento de pensarlo—. Sabes que no lo haría. 

Courfeyrac siguió con la mirada al auto que pasó por la calle a su lado a toda velocidad. Era tarde ya, la calle estaba vacía. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué dudas que haya sido yo?

Cuando lo vio de nuevo Marius confirmó que era uno de aquellos momentos en que su compañero hablaba con total seriedad. Se sintió encontrado en falta y desvió la mirada. 

—Porque no crees en las relaciones de la misma forma que yo. 

Levantó la mirada un poco inquieto por su reacción, pero Courfeyrac se limitó a sonreír y negar. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que siguieran caminando y pasó una mano sobre sus hombros. 

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez a Grantaire decir que no cree en nuestra causa pero cree en Enjolras? 

Frunció el ceño, sin comprender qué relación tenía eso con lo que hablaban, pero asintió. 

—Creo que cuando hice esa apuesta lo entendí por completo —declaró entonces Courfeyrac. Pudo sentir sus dedos tensarse en el agarre sobre su hombro derecho—. No creo en los para siempre pero creo que si alguien puede lograrlo, eres tú. 

No le gustó el tinte de amargura en las palabras de Courfeyrac. 

————————————————————————————— 

—Courfeyrac no había tenido suerte con sus relaciones —dijo Fantine con seguridad, como si analizara casos como esos todos los días—. Probablemente estaba amargado porque nunca había tenido una relación así de bonita pero sabía que ustedes la tenían. 

Marius se obligó a no expresar su sorpresa, no había esperado ese tipo de análisis por su parte. 

—Algo así pensé —replicó con cautela, esperando a ver qué dirección tomaba su hija. 

Sin embargo, estaba más interesada en el tema de Éponine. 

—¿Pero por qué creían que ibas a engañar a mamá con ella? 

Consideró un momento su respuesta. Hacía un rato había tomado un lapicero de la mesa y jugaba con él entre sus dedos. El apartamento era un absoluto desastre. Fantine lo había estado ayudando a desempacar las cosas que Cosette le había llevado cuando habían derivado en esa conversación, dejándolo todo a medias. La mesa tenía varias cajas pequeñas encima, las cuales habían corrido lo posible a un lado para poder verse y hablar. De una de ellas había sacado el lapicero, o eso creía. 

—En parte me estaban molestando más que otra cosa. Las relaciones a la distancia no tienen fama de ser duraderas y no es extraño que tuvieran desconfianza de que fuera a durar. 

Fantine no parecía convencida. 

—Pero esa Éponine —espetó con el mismo tono que Marius la había escuchado en otras ocasiones utilizar hacia compañeras de curso que no le agradaban— sabía que eras el novio de mamá. ¿Por qué intentaba tener algo contigo? 

Se sintió un poco culpable por haber dado esa impresión sobre la chica. No era justa. Al menos no del todo. 

—No es que intentara algo —se apresuró a decir—. Sólo era muy amable, todo el tiempo pasaba a saludar, se ofrecía a ayudarme, a hacer recados para mí o traerme cosas que necesitara de la calle… Era cariñosa, daba pie para ese tipo de bromas de mis amigos. Pero incluso tenía novio, o algo así, no quiero que pienses mal de ella. Era una mujer muy comprometida con su familia, con el tiempo incluso con el partido. 

—Tenía novio —repitió Fantine. Marius temió que no hubiera escuchado nada de lo demás que había dicho. 

—Algo así —dijo de mala gana. No debió haber dicho eso—. Montparnasse. No una relación seria exactamente, sólo a veces pasaba por ella… estaban saliendo, aunque no llegaron a nada. 

Decidió no decirle que la gente del partido había tenido que pedirle a Éponine que el hombre no fuera por ella a la sede. No estaba imputado por nada pero había rumores desagradables sobre él. Eventualmente la chica había terminado la relación para evitar problemas. A Marius nunca le había agradado el individuo y tenía entendido que al resto tampoco. 

Fantine torció el gesto. 

—La semana pasada, Juliette se peleó con Adèle porque estaba regalándole cosas a su novio. Son cosas que no se hacen. 

Tardó un momento en procesar la información. 

—¿Tus compañeras? Fantine, ¡estás en primaria! —exclamó con horror.

La niña lo miró perpleja. 

—Estoy por cumplir 12 años, papá. 

Por un momento maldijo mentalmente a Theodule, quien el día del bautizo de Fantine le había dicho que disfrutara la infancia de la niña: iba a sufrir su adolescencia si era tan bella como su madre. 

Nunca le había agradado su primo. 

—Tal vez cambies de idea sobre Éponine conforme avance la historia. 

La expresión de su hija era de absoluta incredulidad. 

—¿Qué pensaba mamá? 

Marius suspiró. 

————————————————————————————— 

Le había contado a Cosette lo sucedido con Éponine, cómo había terminado por buscarle trabajo en el partido y las consecuentes bromas y apuestas de sus amigos. Su novia había lamentado la actitud de la chica con respecto a ella y le había agradecido lo del trabajo. Sentía que era casi igual que si ella lo hubiera hecho en persona. De las apuestas no había comentado nada. 

De vez en cuando le hablaba de ella en sus correos o en sus llamadas. Después de todo, Éponine estaba siempre presente en mayor o menor medida en su semana. Era lo que tenía trabajar en el mismo lugar y llevarse bien. Incluso llegó a conocer eventualmente a Azelma y a Gavroche. De hecho, Éponine llegó a conocer el apartamento. Había tenido que llevar unos papeles a Courfeyrac durante una noche de trabajo de gran importancia. Nunca le hacía peros a trabajar extras mientras no chocaran con sus otros empleos. 

En esa ocasión su amigo la había invitado a pasar a visitarlos cuando quisiera y se lo había tomado a pecho. 

Pasó a ser parte de su vida diaria en el ABC y poco tiempo después dejó de pensar en la apuesta de sus amigos, aunque no sabía si ellos la habían cancelado o no. Prefirió no preguntarle a Courfeyrac al respecto. De hecho lo único que llamaba su atención todavía era la idea de que alguien más había apostado a su favor y aún no sabía quién. 

El partido estaba en la recta final para las siguientes elecciones. Creían que, dados los resultados que estaban obteniendo, lograrían colocar a Enjolras en un puesto de cierta relevancia y a partir de allí empezar a trabajar en expandir la campaña a otros candidatos y seguir ascendiendo. Su objetivo no era la presidencia de la República nada más: el objetivo del ABC era ser la voz del pueblo y el pueblo hablaba en la Asamblea Legislativa. Pero primero debían dar pequeños pasos y de todos hasta ahora, ese sería el más importante. 

Por esa razón estaban inundados de trabajo cuando Marius recibió una sorpresa que no esperaba. 

Éponine había hecho el favor de llevarlo hasta la imprenta donde tenía que arreglar el problema de las impresiones donde por el cambio de fuente habían salido como cuadros en lugar de letras las “ñ” de los panfletos en español de la propaganda. Tenían que arreglarlo para tener las pruebas correctas para la reunión de la noche si quería evitar ser blanco de una descarga de frustración de su líder, dado que él era el encargado de esa parte del material. 

Enjolras estaba de un humor insoportable desde que Grantaire había desaparecido por dos días seguidos después de que una de las discusiones de preparación de un debate se hubiera torcido al ámbito personal. Todos los que estaban en el mismo piso del edificio habían escuchado más de lo que les hubiera gustado. 

Bahorel estaba seguro de que su amigo se había dado una borrachera épica que no le habría permitido estar en condiciones de presentarse durante esos dos días. Marius no terminaba de decidir si sería mejor o peor que apareciera antes de la reunión. Al menos para el ánimo del líder del grupo. 

En medio de ese ambiente de tensión, Éponine se había enterado de su necesidad de arreglar aquel problema lo antes posible y se había ofrecido a acercarlo en la motocicleta. Por eso resultó tan extraño al regresar encontrar un ambiente tan eléctricamente cargado y emocionado. 

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Éponine incómoda. Las miradas de todos recaían sobre ellos y Marius notó como alguna gente cuchicheaba. 

Antes de que pudiera montarse una novela mental en la cual Enjolras le daba una reprimenda monumental por el error en las impresiones antes de poder explicarle que estaba arreglado, apareció Jehan. 

Su expresión era en una palabra “luminosa”. 

—¡Marius! ¡Corre! ¡Por Dios, ¿dónde estabas?! 

Sin poder pedir ninguna explicación se vio arrastrado escaleras arriba. Era sorprendente la fuerza que tenía Jehan una vez que le había agarrado por la muñeca. A medio camino se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había despedido de Éponie ante la súbita aparición de Jehan y su urgencia. 

Al llegar al saloncito que hacía las mesas de área de cocina/café, supo por qué. 

Allí, en medio del salón, hablando con Courfeyrac, Bahorel, Bossuet y Joly, estaba Cosette. 

—Es tan maravillosa como siempre habías dicho —declaró Jehan. 

Cuando ella se levantó y le sonrió ampliamente, él se acercó a ella y la besó. El poeta se equivocaba: no había palabras suficientes para describir con justicia a Cosette. 

————————————————————————————— 

Cosette había decidido realizar una visita sorpresa cuando su padre le informó que debería viajar al país para arreglar unos asuntos. Habían viajado juntos para estar un par de semanas, una en la ciudad en la que se encontraba Marius y otra donde Valjean manejaba sus asuntos. Courfeyrac empezó a planear marcharse a pasar la semana con Jehan para así dejarles el apartamento, pero la chica se apresuró a aclarar que se quedaría con su padre y no quería causarle un infarto quedándose la semana completa en el apartamento de Marius. Aunque alguna noche podría quedarse, por supuesto. 

Se quedó a la reunión del día. Marius se enteró que al no encontrarlo a su llegada había esperado en la recepción, donde Courfeyrac la había encontrado y se habían reconocido de inmediato. Entre las fotos y descripciones de Marius no había lugar a dudas. Para su sorpresa su novia ya se había adherido al partido y conocía a todos sus amigos. A su llegada, Enjolras arqueó una ceja al verla y no comentó nada, aunque a la salida se despidió con un “bienvenida, Cosette” al pasar cerca del grupo, antes de salir rápidamente del salón con clara la intención de dar alcance a Grantaire, quien había llegado a la mitad de la reunión y se había marchado el primero. 

Combeferre y Courfeyrac habían intercambiado una mirada entre preocupada el primero y divertida el segundo. Cosette le había dirigido una de incomprensión a Marius. Jehan había sonreído ampliamente, como si estuviera a la víspera de Navidad. 

Al día siguiente, Grantaire había vuelto a presentarse en el partido, aunque pasó algún tiempo antes de volverlo a ver participar en los ensayos de debate de Enjolras. Marius había intentado explicarle la situación a Cosette, aunque se había dado por vencido pronto. Tampoco pensaba pasar el tiempo con ella debatiendo los problemas personales de la gente del partido. 

Cosette estaba de vuelta, aunque fuera unos días. Esa noche la pasaron juntos; Courfeyrac le había dicho que no se preocupara porque de todas formas planeaba salir de fiesta. La segunda noche fue a cenar con ella y su padre. Al tercer día, sin embargo, Marius le pidió a su amigo que cenara con ellos. 

—¿Quieres gastar una de las noches de tu novia en el país cenando conmigo? —había preguntado Courfeyrac con incredulidad. 

Marius se había ruborizado un poco. 

—No es tan raro que quiera que las dos personas más importantes en mi vida se conozcan mejor, ¿no? 

Courfeyrac se había visto incapaz de bromear sobre eso. 

————————————————————————————— 

—¿Se llevaron bien? —preguntó Fantine con interés—. No entiendo por qué nunca me habían hablado de Courfeyrac hasta hoy. 

Marius desvió la mirada un momento. Por supuesto que era una duda lógica pero no encontró la manera de responderla, así que se centró en la pregunta concreta. 

—Claro. Era imposible no querer a Cosette y no había forma humana de no congeniar con Courfeyrac —respondió tras un momento.

Su hija lo miró con perspicacia. 

—¿Pero? Hay un pero después de esa frase. 

Fantine era tan lista. Siempre había estado orgulloso de ello. Pero podía ser incómodo en algunos momentos. 

Lo pensó unos momentos, notando como su hija movía los pies impaciente por debajo de la mesa. 

—Tu madre no estaba sólo de vacaciones. Quería hablar conmigo sobre algo y Courfeyrac, de alguna manera, lo presentía. 

Su hija se encogió un poco en la silla. Tal vez ella también lo presentía. Después de todo de eso sí que había escuchado alguna vez, o eso creía. 

—No era algo bueno, ¿verdad? 

—No —admitió Marius—. Al menos en ese momento, no lo parecía. 

————————————————————————————— 

Fue una semana de locos para Marius. El trabajo se multiplicaba y aunque Jehan hubiera querido multiplicarse para cubrirlo, no había forma humana de que lo hiciera. Aun así fue bastante indulgente con él. De hecho el mismo Enjolras, de mala gana, le había perdonado un par de reuniones nocturnas. La primera lo hizo fulminando con la mirada a Courfeyrac, quien podía asumir había intercedido por él. 

La segunda vez no estaba muy seguro de que le hubiera puesto atención. Lo había encontrado en la acera frente al edificio discutiendo en voz baja con Grantaire, como si no quisiera llamar la atención de nadie sobre esa conversación (“El problema aquí es que no soy la persona que crees pero tú tampoco eres la persona que tú crees.” “¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo se supone que tú sabes eso?”). Marius sabía que no quería escuchar aquello, apenas y se había disculpado titubeante para poder hablar con Enjolras cuando este le estaba espetando que se fuera. 

Lo había tomado como un permiso. 

Todo el tiempo que no estaba en la sede del partido lo pasaba con Cosette. Necesidades básicas como dormir o comer en algún tipo de horario normal no tenían importancia con tal de aprovechar al máximo esos días. 

Al menos fue así hasta el último día de su novia en la ciudad. 

Habían ido a cenar y después habían regresado al apartamento. Courfeyrac le había dicho que no se preocupara por él porque no vendría a dormir. Era su noche de despedida. 

Aunque no resultó como Marius esperaba. 

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Cosette una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en el apartamento. 

La había notado algo inquieta toda la noche, pero asumía que estaba como él, nerviosa y triste por la idea de que se despedían. 

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras tenían un matiz lúgubre. Cuando asintió y escuchó lo que tenía que decirle, el mundo se le vino encima. 

—…Lo he pensado detenidamente desde antes de venir acá. No quiero que creas que no te amo, no es eso. La vida nos ha llevado por direcciones distintas. Yo estoy lejos y planeo estarlo al menos dos años más. Me gusta lo que hago allá, tal vez me quede más tiempo. Tú estás aquí, te encanta la política, estás sumergido en ella hasta los codos, ni siquiera has seguido tu carrera. ¿Cómo calzan nuestras vidas ahora? Mientras tanto, tú tienes la vida en pausa esperando que yo regrese y yo tengo mi vida en freno porque sé que tú me esperas aquí… No quiero que en unos años veas que has dejado pasar oportunidades reales por mí ni arrepentirme yo de nada mientras he estado lejos. ¿Si regreso y no somos compatibles ya? ¿Si queremos cosas distintas? Tal vez cuando regrese aún funcionemos… tal vez no. No hay garantías. 

—No necesito una garantía —replicó Marius. No le salían las palabras para decir nada más. 

Había tomado asiento en el sofá y sabía que estaba temblando. Debía mantener la compostura, tenía que sacarle esa idea tan terrible a Cosette de la cabeza. Sin embargo, no podía. Era ella quien se acercaba a él y le ponía una mano consoladora en el hombro, sentándose a su lado. 

—Es lo mejor, Marius. Lo he pensado mucho. Lo empecé a pensar desde que me contaste lo de la apuesta sobre Éponine. 

Ante la mención de aquello se estremeció como si lo hubiera golpeado y la miró con incredulidad. 

—¿No pensarás que quiero algo con ella? Cosette, yo nunca… 

Ella lo detuvo de inmediato. El tacto de sus dedos sobre sus labios no ayudaba en nada, pero logró su silencio. 

—Lo sé —se apresuró a asegurarle—. Ella no, pero ¿cuántas oportunidades no te estás negando por esperar algo que no sabemos si funcionará? Necesitamos tiempo juntos para aclararlo, para construirlo juntos. Si cuando regreso nos encontramos y decidimos darnos otra oportunidad, será diferente. Ya lo verás. 

No. No quería verlo. No quería escuchar nada de eso tampoco. Se apartó del tacto de Cosette. 

—Sabes que no he tenido una vida fácil —continuó la chica—. Aprendí a vivir el presente y no perderme la vida mientras me lamentaba por el pasado que no podía cambiar. Esto es lo mismo: no quiero perder el presente por esperar un futuro que no sabemos si llegará.

No podía seguir escuchándola. 

—Deberías irte —musitó. 

Apenas sintió el breve roce de los labios de Cosette sobre los suyos y la breve caricia de despedida de las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus mejillas. Escuchó el clic de la puerta al cerrarse y el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor. 

No lloró. No gritó. No sentía tristeza, ni enojo, ni rabia. No podía sentir nada porque todo dolía demasiado. El tiempo se deslizaba sin que lo notara y el frío empezaba a extenderse por su piel sin que le importara.

No fue consciente de nada hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo. 

Levantó la vista hacia la puerta pensando que sería Cosette que regresaba a decirle que se había equivocado, que ese no era el final, que no la escuchara. 

Era Courfeyrac. 

Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos. Marius demasiado aturdido para entender qué hacía su amigo allí y él con una expresión que se parecía mucho al miedo. 

—Cosette me llamó —dijo Courfeyrac finalmente, con tiento, como si quisiera justificar su presencia. 

Escuchar su nombre fue demasiado para Marius. Fue el momento en que las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas. 

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, Courfeyrac estaba a su lado y lo estaba abrazando. Sintió un fuerte estremecimiento que lo recorrió cuando el dolor estalló en su pecho ahogándolo. De repente su amigo lo estaba acunando y de alguna manera Marius había encontrado un punto exacto en su cuello en el cual esconderse del mundo y llorar. Sus manos lo sostenían firmemente en una realidad que amenazaba con derrumbarse, sus brazos contenían los estremecimientos que lo recorrían para evitarle temblar y sus labios musitaban palabras que no tenían sentido pero le hacían sentir a Marius que no estaba tan solo como se sentía. 

Tiempo después, no sabía decir cuánto, la sensación cálida de los labios de Courfeyrac contra la piel de su sien terminó por calmar el temblor que lo agitaba y bajo las rítmicas caricias de sus manos en su espalda y el murmullo de sus labios contra su pelo acabo por dormirse exhausto y destrozado. 

—————————————————————————————


	2. Chapter 2

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente la pesadilla no había terminado.

Estaba solo en el sofá del apartamento. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía totalmente drenado de energías. El recuerdo de las palabras de Cosette continuaba vívido e hiriente en su mente, mientras que la presencia de Courfeyrac confortándolo se tornaba difusa.

—Hey —la voz de su amigo viniendo de la cocina lo hizo levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con una mirada que no terminaba de disimular la preocupación. Traía en la mano una taza humeante—. Te hice un poco de chocolate.

Marius se forzó a sonreír, consiguiendo formar una mueca.

—Ni siquiera algo de chocolate me hará sentir bien ahora.

—Lo sé —replicó Courfeyrac dejando la taza en la mesita frente a él— pero te sentará bien. No te preocupes, ya avisé que estás enfermo y no podrás ir hoy.

Apenas logró mascullar un “gracias”, pero sabía que su compañero lo había escuchado. Tomó un trago del chocolate. Estaba tan caliente que le quemó la lengua, pero no le importó. Tras un momento levantó la vista del líquido café para mirar a su amigo.

—¿Ella te dijo lo que pasó?

Courfeyrac torció el gesto.

—Me dijo suficiente —respondió con cautela. Había tomado asiento a su lado y puso una mano sobre su rodilla. El peso de su mano allí era consolador—. Lo siento.

Asintió y dio otro trago al chocolate. Quemaba, pero se sentía bien.

—No lo vi venir —confesó en voz baja, como si temiera que hablarlo en voz alta lo hiciera todo realidad—. Ella lo tenía pensado toda la semana, incluso desde antes y no me di cuenta.

—Usualmente el interesado es el último en notar estas cosas —comentó Courfeyrac retirando la mano.

En ese momento, Marius lo comprendió. Dejó la taza en la mesa y miró a Courfeyrac sorprendido.

—¿Tú lo sabías? No me dijiste nada. ¿Cómo…?

Su amigo se removió incómodo. Se recostó al espaldar del sillón y no lo miró a los ojos, muy interesado en las manchas en el cielorraso sobre ellos.

—No lo sabía —lo corrigió, aunque su voz tenía un tono de disculpa— pero me lo temía. Era una visita extraña.

Sus palabras resonaron amargas para Marius.

—Supongo que esto te da la razón sobre las relaciones. —Su voz sonó más brusca y su tono más acusatorio de lo que había pretendido.

Courfeyrac suspiró y se levantó del sofá de golpe, como si hubiera recordado de pronto que tenía que ponerse en movimiento.

—Preferiría no tenerla —declaró dando una palmada sobre su hombro. Por alguna razón el contacto se sintió algo frío e impersonal—. Pero bueno, yo sí tengo que ir a trabajar. Intenta descansar y avísame qué tipo de duelo quieres tener: puedo volver con un galón de helados de chocolate o un garrafón de alcohol. Lo que prefieras.

Marius no quería nada.

—————————————————————————————

Interrumpió el relato en el momento en que Fantine se levantó y se precipitó a abrazarlo. Con la agilidad de un padre acostumbrado a hacerlo la levantó para sentarla en su regazo, aunque ahora era cierto que estaba mucho más grande de cuando acostumbraba a hacerlo más pequeña. Por un momento se quedó sin habla, conmovido por la manera en que lo estrechaba con fuerza.

—Hey —dijo finalmente—. Está bien, Fantine, eso fue hace mucho…

La niña se separó de su cuello pero dejó los brazos alrededor de él. Lo miró profundamente seria.

—No entiendo por qué te dejó. ¡La querías tanto!

Marius acarició la mejilla de su hija. Sentía en el pecho la presión del cariño tan grande que le tenía. Nunca había amado nada tanto como a esa niña que lo veía ahora entre triste y preocupada.

—La quería, pero tu madre era infinitivamente más valiente e inteligente que yo. No lo entendí entonces, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Nos hubiéramos terminado por hacer daño o nos hubiéramos acostumbrado tanto a la distancia que no hubiéramos sabido qué hacer después juntos.  
Algo parecido había sucedido ahora. Esta vez ambos habían sido conscientes de la necesidad de poner fin, pero Cosette había sido mucho más firme y práctica que él al respecto. Estaba triste, lo sabía, tampoco había planificado que su matrimonio tendría fin en algún momento, pero si alguien sabía sobrellevar los cambios con entereza y decisión, era ella.

Su hija no parecía muy convencida con su respuesta, así que le sonrió con seguridad y la sacudió suavemente, tomándola por la cintura.

—Estás aquí, ¿no? —Fantine rió un poco. Bien —. Fue una buena decisión. Tiempo después empezamos otra etapa. Habíamos cambiado, madurado… Si quieres puedo saltar hasta allí y nos ahorramos el resto de la historia.

La niña negó con aire acusatorio.

—¡No! Papá, no hagas trampa. ¡Me vas a contar tu historia! —De repente una duda la asaltó y lo miró horrorizada—. Pero dime que aunque mamá terminó contigo no te enredaste con Éponine.

Marius negó para tranquilizarla, aunque tal vez hubiera sido mejor que se tratara de algo tan sencillo como eso.

—No. Primero ni siquiera quería salir de mi cuarto —confesó. Miró a su hija atentamente y la abrazó de nuevo—. Por suerte tú has salido tan fuerte como tu madre.

—————————————————————————————

Courfeyrac regresó temprano ese día. Marius lo escuchó, pero en lugar de salir a saludarlo puso seguro en la puerta de su habitación. El clic sonó demasiado fuerte para su gusto, pero su compañero no le habló ni le llamó hasta horas más tarde. Había hecho algo de cenar, tenía que comer.

—No, gracias —fue su única respuesta.

No quería comer, salir, hablar… No quería hacer nada en realidad. Quería estar solo. No supo si Courfeyrac había llevado helado o licor, daba igual. Vivía en un limbo entre dormir y mirar el cielorraso. Pensamientos absurdos como que deberían pintarlo cruzaban su mente, las ideas no se hilaban con ningún sentido. Su teléfono vibró varias veces: tres llamadas de Cosette, un par de Courfeyrac durante el día y otro par de Jehan. No contestó ninguna.

No salió de su habitación hasta entrada la noche, cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la habitación de Courfeyrac. Temió que saliera a hablarle cuando notó que la luz seguía encendida, pero no lo hizo. Seguramente había entendido que quería estar solo.

Así fue la dinámica el segundo día también. Al anochecer, Courfeyrac se acercó a su puerta y le pidió que por favor saliera. No tenía que hablarle, tan sólo quería comprobar que estaba bien.

Bien. Claro.

Abrió la puerta y miró a su amigo a los ojos.

—¿Tranquilo? —preguntó con un tono vacío de emoción.

Courfeyrac lo abrazó. Lo retuvo junto a él por lo que parecieron varios minutos y después, con un suspiro lo soltó.

—Vamos, necesitas comer —dijo con cautela.

Tenía el estómago cerrado, pero tomó el plato que su amigo le había preparado y se retiró a su habitación. La mirada dolida de Courfeyrac al verlo cerrar la puerta fue lo primero que le causó algún tipo de emoción más allá del vacío que sentía.

Al día siguiente, Courfeyrac empezó a llamar a la caballería. Jehan se había apersonado pero sus palabras no habían resultado particularmente consoladoras. Marius no podía pensar en que las cosas mejorarían, en que todas las relaciones tenían baches o que los caminos del amor eran misteriosos. Agradeció que su compañero le hubiera llevado el trabajo a la casa y le prometió que haría su parte, aunque no tocó ninguno de los papeles en el día. Rechazó invitaciones de Bahorel, Bossuet y Joly de salir de fiesta.

Lo que no esperaba era la visita que le hizo Grantaire esa tarde.

—Marius. Soy yo —dijo la voz rasposa de Grantaire al otro lado de su puerta de su cuarto. No había escuchado llegar a nadie y más bien tenía la impresión de que su compañero había salido. Respiró profundo. No estaba de ánimo para escuchar a Grantaire despedazar su mundo frente a él. Antes de que pudiera pensar una respuesta apropiada y educada para pedirle que le dejara solo, el chico habló de nuevo—. Courfeyrac no está, le pedí que nos dejara a solas. Se lo tomó un poco a risa, pero eso no es malo considerando lo sombrío que anda.

Marius sintió una punzada de culpabilidad y se acercó a la puerta.

—Sólo dime que estás despierto —espetó Grantaire de pronto—. No quisiera hacer el tonto hablando solo.

—Estoy despierto —dijo Marius acercándose a abrir la puerta.

Grantaire estaba allí, con una mano en un bolsillo y una botella en la otra, aunque estaba cerrada. Lo miraba con interés, luego esbozó una sonrisa irónica y le señaló el sofá con la cabeza.

—Courfeyrac nos dijo —explicó finalmente—. Estábamos con él cuando Cosette lo llamó, tampoco podía esconderlo.

Así que así se habían enterado. Se lo había estado preguntando pero no se había enfadado con Courfeyrac con ello. No habría sabido cómo contarlo él.

—¿Pasaste a animarme? —preguntó finalmente. Su voz sonaba ronca también, por falta de uso.

—No —negó Grantaire riendo ante la idea—. Nadie confiaría en mí para animar a un enamorado con el corazón roto. A nadie le anima oír la realidad cruda.

Marius arqueó las cejas.

—¿Entonces?

Grantaire se encogió de hombros.

—Dije que no anima: no que no ayude —declaró con firmeza. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y lo miró—. Ustedes, los románticos, tienen un gran problema: creen que el amor es algo bonito y hermoso.

Marius frunció el ceño y Grantaire rió.

—No lo es. El amor es desastroso, es peligroso… es una putada. A veces, funciona por un tiempo pero nunca es algo bonito por mucho tiempo.

Torció el gesto, no quería escuchar aquello.

—Así que tampoco crees que el amor pueda ser para siempre.

—No creo que pueda ser bonito siempre, eso es todo —declaró Grantaire encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero eso no es lo importante. El mayor error de los románticos como Jehan y tú, es la idea de que el amor es algo de dos.

Aquello no tenía el menor sentido.

—¡Por supuesto! —declaró exaltado. Era la primera vez desde lo sucedido que una emoción diferente lo movía a hablar—. Cuando dos personas…

Grantaire lo interrumpió con una risa sarcástica.

—No. Si amas a alguien, es cosa tuya, nada más. Esa persona no te debe nada por el hecho de que la ames. Si también te ama, tienes suerte, tal vez. Eso es todo.

Nunca lo había visto así. Las palabras de Grantaire no tenían la amargura de alguien resentido o despechado. Parecía estar hablando de una regla universal con total tranquilidad, aunque había algo duro en su mirada al tratar el tema.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, el chico se levantó y le dio una brusca palmada en el hombro.

—Cuando lo comprendas verás que es cosa tuya saber qué haces con eso.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, al parecer había dicho lo que venía a decir. De repente un pensamiento alcanzó a Marius, quien se levantó a su vez.

—Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? —Grantaire se giró ligeramente con expresión de incomprensión—. El otro que apostó que no engañaría a Cosette.

Grantaire sonrió. Esta vez sí había amargura en su mirada.

—No te vas a sentir mejor dentro o fuera de tu habitación —dijo tras un momento, ignorando su comentario—, pero trata de salir más. Courfeyrac está que se sube por las paredes de preocupación y nos está poniendo a todos bastante nerviosos.

Sin más comentarios, se marchó y lo dejó solo.

—————————————————————————————

Cuando Courfeyrac llegó horas después lo encontró en la cocina. No había hecho nada demasiado elaborado, de hecho los macarrones con queso eran de esas comidas rápidas que solían hacer cuando tenían demasiada hambre pero pocas ganas de cocinar nada. No había podido juntar ánimos para cocinar algo más complejo o interesante, pero al menos al llegar su amigo no lo había encontrado hecho una bola de conmiseración confinado en su cuarto sino lavando trastos en el fregadero con una olla humeante en un disco encendido.

—Huele delicioso —fue lo primero que dijo su amigo. Lo escuchó acercarse pero no se giró mientras terminaba de lavar. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando lo sintió abrazarlo por la cintura y apoyar la barbilla en su hombro, pero tampoco le extrañaba. Courfeyrac siempre había sido muy expresivo—. Me alegra encontrarte fuera de tu escondite.

Podía sentir el alivio en su voz y se sintió un poco culpable por lo que le había hecho pasar los últimos dos días.

—Supuse que te gustaría tener algo que comer al llegar —replicó Marius cerrando la llave del agua, pero sin poder girarse dado al agarre de su amigo.

—Depende —dijo Courfeyrac haciéndolo girarse y poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros—. ¿Vas a comer conmigo?

Su tono era ligero, pero Marius podía ver la preocupación en su mirada. Se obligó a asentir.

—Lo intentaré —respondió con sinceridad.

Courfeyrac le sonrió y le dio una suave palmada en la mejilla antes de alejarse de él para buscar un par de platos.

—Es normal que no tengas ganas de comer, pero no puedes vivir del aire. Luego podemos hacer lo que quieras, si quieres distraerte un rato. Estoy a tu servicio —declaró con soltura, como si estuviera acostumbrado a lidiar con personas deprimidas porque el amor de sus vidas los había dejado—. Podemos salir o podemos ver una película, o…

—Dijiste algo de helado o whisky la otra vez —lo interrumpió Marius con una sonrisa tímida. No la estaba fingiendo. El entusiasmo de Courfeyrac por poder hacer algo le estaba provocando una sensación de calidez que no hubiera creído posible sentir unas horas antes—. ¿Qué trajiste al final?

—Ambas cosas —admitió su compañero—. Nunca me dijiste cuál preferías, así que opté por estar preparado para ambas.

—¿Tiene que ser sólo una? —preguntó Marius con reticencia mientras servía el contenido de la olla en los dos platos que le había buscado.

Courfeyrac pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo arrastró al sofá con él. Casi nunca usaban la mesa para comer si no iban a trabajar a la vez.

—Tú déjamelo a mí —le dijo con seguridad—. Yo me encargaré de ti. ¿Cuándo no lo he hecho?

Sus palabras lo llenaron de alivio y fue como si el peso de la tristeza que llevaba encima se volviera más ligero.

—————————————————————————————

Courfeyrac fue fiel a su palabra, como siempre lo era. Lo primero que hizo, lo mejor de todo, fue apegarse a sus rutinas. Marius temía un poco el reencuentro con sus amigos, en especial viendo en retrospectiva su actitud inmediata tras la ruptura y las palabras que Grantaire le había dedicado en su visita. Sin embargo todos estaban demasiado ocupados para darle importancia a su vida amorosa o al menos se cuidaban muy bien de aparentarlo. De todas formas Courfeyrac solía estar a su lado en los ratos libres y cuando se empeñaba en que los acompañara en sus salidas nocturas se quedaba con él casi todo el rato, en lugar de fugarse con algún ligue por una noche.

Lo ayudó en cosas trascendentales como guardar en una caja las cosas que le quedaban de Cosette. Se hizo el que ignoraba que se le llenaban los ojos de agua y le enseñó a beber para quedarse en casa y relajarse. Pintaron juntos el cielorraso tras obtener permiso del dueño del edificio y Courfeyrac lo convenció de cambiarse el corte de cabello y renovar parte de su armario (“tengo unas camisas que a ti te irían de maravilla, mi madre nunca aprendió mi talla aunque no lo creas”) porque “hay que hacer cambios cuando se termina con una relación”.

Viajaban juntos ida y vuelta al partido, incluso con más frecuencia que antes. Courfeyrac se aseguraba de tener siempre temas de conversación y aunque Marius no podía decir que mucha información se quedara en su cabeza durante esos días, la verdad era que lo mantenía al día con los últimos acontecimientos en la sede del partido (“Enjolras escogió a Grantaire para llevarlo en el auto hasta la ciudad vecina para el próximo debate. La excusa es que todos los demás están ocupados pero Combeferre cree que le dará seguridad. A fin de cuentas siempre se desempeña mejor cuando tiene a Grantaire de público.” “Montparnasse volvió a asomar por la sede pero Éponine lo echó a volar, ¡ya era hora!”).

En casa le daba su espacio cuando quería estar solo y no lo atosigaba preguntándole si estaba bien. Sin embargo, si Marius dejaba la puerta de su cuarto sin asegurar a veces tocaba y entraba a hablar con él. Otras veces se limitaba a instalarse en su cama, junto al escritorio, y trabajar allí también o leer. En ocasiones Marius era quien terminaba ayudándole a él a preparar algún informe o Courfeyrac le hacía revisiones del material que estaba trabajando. A veces lo hacía leer en voz alta en otros idiomas o lo intentaba él mismo, para terminar ambos riendo por nada.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones que las cosas empezaron a cambiar. O al menos que Marius empezó a darse cuenta del cambio. Habían transcurrido ya algunas semanas, pero todavía estaba poniéndose al día con las cosas de la oficina. Había perdido varios días y mucho ritmo, lo que implicaba ahora trabajar a doble máquina. Además, quería compensar a Jehan por lo bien que le había cubierto en ese tiempo.

Podría haber atribuido al exceso de trabajo las sombras que se remarcaban debajo de sus ojos y su aspecto cansado. Sin embargo, cuando Courfeyrac le había hecho un comentario al respecto después de un sonoro y vergonzoso bostezo, no había encontrado valor para mentir. No a él.

—No duermo bien —admitió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. Courfeyrac arqueó ambas cejas interrogante y Marius se limitó a asentir. A veces tenía la sensación de que todos los demás esperaban que hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano para actuar como si Cosette no hubiera existido. No podía hacer eso.

Su amigo no comentó nada, pero suspiró con resignación y se levantó de la cama, recogiendo los papeles que cubrían el edredón de la misma.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Marius mirando el reloj. Era temprano aún. Era cierto que habían terminado el trabajo que habían decidido hacer esa noche, pero aun así no le veía sentido a acostarse todavía, no lograba conciliar el sueño hasta entrada la madrugada. Bostezó una vez más. Estaba viendo borroso ya. Si pasaba otra mala noche al día siguiente tendría un dolor de cabeza a los que se estaba habituando.

Pero la noche era la única hora del día en que su mente podía vagar en Cosette, lo que habían tenido y lo que no tendrían. No lograba evitarlo.

—Ayudarte a dormir —dijo Courfeyrac con tranquilidad—. Tienes el fantasma de Cosette metido en la cama y así no hay quien duerma. Vamos, alístate y acuéstate. Ya regreso.

Para perplejidad de Marius, salió del cuarto, aunque dejó la puerta entreabierta. Habría pensado en negarse pero otro fuerte bostezo lo estremeció. Tal vez no era mala idea dormir de una vez. Se cambió con pereza. Desearía dormir de verdad, pero dudaba lograrlo solo. ¿Por qué no intentar lo que fuera que Courfeyrac estaba planeando?

Cuando regresó unos minutos más tarde se había puesto la camiseta raída que utilizaba para dormir.

—Vamos, a la cama —exclamó al entrar al cuarto. Marius lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos y Courfeyrac rió divertido—. No te preocupes, no pienso abusar de tu virtud. Anda, acuéstate.

Lo miró dudoso unos momentos, pero después de todo, era su mejor amigo. Podía confiar en él. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y tras sostenerle la mirada unos momentos, se acostó. Courfeyrac se acercó y lo empujó con suavidad.

—Gírate hacia la pared y hazme campo.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy mandón? —se quejó Marius aunque hizo exactamente lo que le pedía.

—Alguna vez, pero paso mucho tiempo con Enjolras, así que no suele notarse —concedió su compañero mientras apagaba la luz y luego se acomodaba a su lado—. Ahora, silencio, vamos a dormirte.

—Courfeyrac, no es…

Marius se detuvo antes de decir lo que había pensado. En el momento en que los dedos de Courfeyrac empezaron a jugar con su pelo, se le había olvidado. Era un movimiento rítmico y suave de una de sus manos, enredándose entre sus rizos y acariciándolos lentamente, uno por uno pero sin orden específico. Supuso que se habría acostado de medio lado, una mano con el codo apoyado en la cama sosteniendo su cabeza y la otra jugando con su cabello, pero no se giró para verlo. Empezaba a sentirse adormecido. El sueño que ya tenía desde antes empezaba a ganarle.

—Eso es —dijo Courfeyrac en un susurro—. Todo está bien.

Sintió las yemas de sus dedos rozando la piel de su cráneo, la respiración suave y rítmica en su cuello, el peso de su cuerpo detrás de él. En algún momento dejó de sentirlo y terminó por dormirse.

Cuando se despertó, no sabía cuánto tiempo después, se había girado y estaba cara a cara con Courfeyrac. Apenas entreabrió los ojos, soñoliento, descansado en parte pero con ganas de dormir más, mucho más. Fue entonces cuando, en medio de su estado adormecido, notó que su compañero estaba despierto y le miraba.

A pesar de lo dormido que estaba no podría olvidar la intensidad de esa mirada, incluso cuando al despertar a la mañana siguiente de nuevo, Courfeyrac ya no estaba.

—————————————————————————————

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Courfeyrac se estaba enamorando de ti! —Chilló Fantine mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y tapándose ambas mejillas con las palmas de las manos—. ¡Por eso me preguntaste que por qué creía que no le gustabas!

Marius se sonrojó. Nunca se había imaginado contándole esas cosas a su hija, pero allí estaban y ella estaba tan enganchada como si fuera una de sus películas favoritas. Le preocupaba su reacción ante esa parte y las que seguían de la historia, estaba dispuesto a utilizar el trato que habían hecho al inicio para saltarse partes de la historia que considerara poco convenientes, pero al mismo tiempo, había algo especial en poder hablarle al respecto.

La niña no parecía asustada, asqueada o atemorizada. Cosette y él estaban haciendo un buen trabajo criándola, se podía decir eso a sí mismo. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de qué responder a la conclusión tan directa de su hija.

—Aún queda bastante historia —dijo con cautela.

Fantine asintió, aunque parecía triste. Había regresado a sentarse en la silla después de bajarse de su regazo, así que Marius se inclinó por encima de la mesa para llegar a ella. Tomó su mano con suavidad.

—¿Qué pasa?

Su hija lo miró y respiró profundo.

—Esto es triste, papá. Me cae bien Courfeyrac y al final de la historia, te vas a quedar con mamá.

Marius estrechó su mano con cariño. Fantine podía ser demasiado empática para su propio bien en algunas ocasiones. En realidad esperaba que no perdiera esa cualidad.

Aunque la verdad, al final de la historia, él se estaba separando de su madre. Prefirió no recordarle eso, ya lo sabía muy bien.

—Creo que te lo dije al inicio: me quedé en su apartamento demasiado tiempo.

—————————————————————————————

Lo de dormir juntos se volvió costumbre. No era algo de todos los días, pero tampoco era extraño que cuando estaban exhaustos pusieran el trabajo en el suelo y se enroscaran en la misma cama. A veces no era trabajo sino los platos de comida, el bol de palomitas de maíz ya vacío o cualquier otra cosa. Tampoco era extraño que Courfeyrac lo rodeara con el brazo si hacía frío o que Marius lo atrapara de la camisa, acurrucado en su pecho, para no dejarlo irse.

No hablaban al respecto. Tampoco era un secreto. Simplemente era natural, no había nada que decir. Cada vez tenían más trabajo y se acercaba el cierre de la campaña. Marius pasaba ya tiempo no sólo en la oficina sino también en los mítines y convenciones del partido. De hecho el grupo había reducido bastante las salidas nocturnas y un día lo asaltó la idea de que Courfeyrac tenía meses de no salir con nadie ni siquiera por una noche. Pensó en mencionárselo pero siempre estaban demasiado ocupados y agotados.

Fue después de alguno de esos días agotadores que Courfeyrac lo besó por primera vez.

No fue un beso propiamente dicho. O tal vez sí. Marius se negaba a despertarse, estaba agotado y por más que Courfeyrac lo agitara para que se levantara no había manera. Pasó a punzarlo con la punta del dedo en el abdomen pero sin mayores resultados. Sin embargo, cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos abrió los ojos de golpe.

Courfeyrac rió.

—Buenos días, Bella durmiente. Vamos, si llegamos tarde Enjolras va a matarnos.

Marius frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le hicieran trampa para despertar. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y lo agarró de la camisa para indicar su intención de que se quedaran ahí.

—Marius… —insistió el chico riendo—. Tenemos que irnos. ¿O es que quieres otro beso? Es eso. ¡Es eso!

Le dio otro beso entre risas y Marius se apartó sin mucho ímpetu. Entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada divertida de su compañero.

—Te odio —masculló.

Courfeyrac rió más, tenía una mano en su mejilla.

—Es la primera vez que mis besos sacan a alguien de la cama.

Marius se desperezó con lentitud.

—¿Me ves con ganas de salir? —Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama y lo miró a los ojos—. Eso fue trampa.

—Te puedo dar otro ahora que estás despierto, como recompensa —dijo su amigo en tono de broma.

Se levantó para hacer camino hacia el baño, pero Courfeyrac se levantó a su vez y lo agarró de la mano, haciéndole devolverse. Le dio otro beso, un poco más largo, y luego lo empujó rumbo a la puerta.

—¡Un día vas a matarme, Pontmercy! —le acusó su amigo mientras salía del cuarto. Lo escuchó reír.

Tampoco volvieron a hablar de ello aunque hubo otros besos robados que no significaban nada. Bromas de amigos. Muestras de confianza.

También hubo alguna otra de aquellas miradas extrañas y prolongadas que Marius no se permitía analizar.

Finalmente, las noches de desvelo y el trabajo sin cesar dieron su fruto. Meses después, Enjolras ganaba las elecciones y se posicionaba en un lugar excelente para seguir la campaña hacia el gobierno central.

Esa noche, en la fiesta del gane, Courfeyrac le avisó que esa noche no volvería al apartamento con él, como solía pasar antes. Lo tomó por sorpresa, pero asintió y le dijo que se divirtiera. Habían hecho la fiesta en un bar cerca de la sede, aunque el mismo Enjolras había estado presente tan sólo al inicio.

Cuando Courfeyrac se marchó, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Generalmente en las fiestas todos terminaban emparejados y él se quedaba con Grantaire, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Podría haber hecho él su propio ligue esa noche, después de todo ahora era soltero, pero no le apetecía. Se quedó hablando un rato con Éponine, quien lo encontró solo en una mesa. Se marchó temprano con ella, quien no se quedaba muy tarde porque no le gustaba dejar a sus hermanos solos. Pasó a dejar a Marius a su apartamento en la motocicleta y si hizo algún intento por entrar con él, no se dio cuenta.

Estaba muy desconcertado por la sensación de vacío que implicaba la falta de Courfeyrac a su lado.

—————————————————————————————

Una vez ganadas las elecciones el ritmo de trabajo disminuyó, aunque tampoco demasiado. El partido estaba creciendo y los objetivos también. Se hablaba ya de que Combeferre se postulara para el poder legislativo y trabajar a Enjolras como futuro candidato a la presidencia. Aún era joven pero había que pensar a largo plazo. El mundo estaba cambiando y el ABC había apostado por la juventud. Alguien con la imagen de Enjolras tal vez podía lograrlo.

De cualquier manera, Marius se encontró de pronto con más tiempo libre, aunque también más solo. La época de sequía para Courfeyrac había terminado con las elecciones y no era extraño desde entonces que se ausentara alguna noche a la semana. Por su parte, encontrándose de repente con tiempo libre, empezó a buscar opciones para invertirlo. Éponine fue quien le sugirió retomar los estudios de derecho. Después de todo, al partido le serviría más un abogado formado que un asistente.

No pudo negar que era una buena idea y fue asombrosa la rapidez con la que Combeferre logró tramitarle una beca. A Courfeyrac le pareció magnífico y se lo tomó incluso con más entusiasmo que él mismo. Todos los días le llevaba alguna libreta, lapicero o estuche nuevo. Fantaseaba sobre las nuevas amistades que haría.

—A lo mejor consigues incluso una novia nueva —dejó caer un día.

No. A Marius no le interesaba y Courfeyrac no insistió en el tema. Lo que sí insistió fue en que empezara a acompañarlos más en las salidas nocturnas con sus amigos.

—Si vas a entrar a estudiar de nuevo necesitas mejorar tus habilidades sociales —había declarado con determinación.

Por eso, a pocos días de empezar su nuevo cuatrimestre se había encontrado en un bar compartiendo mesa con el grupo habitual de sus amigos (Courfeyrac, Joly, Bossuet, Musichetta, Jehan, Bahorel, Feuilly, Combeferre y Éponine). La primera parte de la noche había marchado bastante bien. Hubo bromas y comentarios sobre la ausencia de Grantaire, aunque no lograron arrancarle a Combeferre una confirmación de que estuviera con Enjolras.

El grupo estaba cargado de energía positiva y buen humor. El gane de las elecciones del área les daba a todos esperanza y fuerzas renovadas. Marius disfrutó bastante la noche, al punto de negarse a aprovechar el viaje temprano de Éponine para que le dejara en el apartamento. Pero más tarde, el grupo se deshizo. Bahorel y Feuilly vieron llegar a unas amigas que les estaban buscando. Joly, Bossuet y Musichetta se retiraron juntos temprano. Combeferre había sido el primero en irse.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Courfeyrac y él estaban solos.

—Esto es nuevo —comentó Marius mientras su amigo pedía una ronda más para ellos por haber sido los valientes que se quedaron hasta más tarde—. En las salidas generalmente me quedaba con Grantaire o me iba temprano.

—Nunca te ha gustado divertirte de esta forma —declaró Courfeyrac.

Marius arqueó ambas cejas.

—No tienes idea de qué suelo hacer, ¡siempre te marchas temprano con alguien!

Su amigo rió mientras les dejaban sus tragos nuevos y le pasaba el suyo para hacer la mímica del brindis en el aire.

—Hay que vivir la vida, mi querido Marius —dijo en tono fingido de entendido.

Sus ojos chispearon al cruzarse con los suyos y tomarlo todo de un solo trago. Sin embargo, un momento después, su rostro se ensombreció.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Marius girándose para buscar qué había visto su amigo para tener aquella reacción.

Sin embargo, Courfeyrac puso una mano en su rodilla para llamar su atención e impedírselo.

—Alguien que no me apetece ver —masculló—. Pero creo que es algo tarde para esconderme.

El hombre que había causado aquella reacción no era un extraño para Marius: André, uno de los ex de Courfeyrac. De hecho, lo reconoció de inmediato. Una vez había jugado el papel de novio celoso para su amigo con tal de deshacerse de aquel tipo. En realidad no había hecho nada: su compañero le había dicho a André que su compañero de apartamento era su pareja y no quería problemas. El tipo era alto, fornido y con expresión de listo. A Marius no le había agradado nada la primera vez que había salido con su compañero y ahora le inspiraba todavía menos simpatía.

—Parece que aún estás ocupado con tu novio —comentó el tipo con tono desagradable. Una mezcla de burla y condescendencia que alteraron de mala manera la sangre de Marius, ya caliente por el licor.

Courfeyrac no era ninguna damisela indefensa, pero le gustaba evitar los conflictos, al contrario de Bahorel y Feuilly que solían terminar en el centro de los pleitos de cualquier bar al que acudieran.

—André, estoy algo ocupado, si no lo ves —dijo tratando de mantener el tono cordial. Sin embargo, su mano seguía en la pierna de Marius, un poco por encima de la rodilla, agarrándole con fuerza.

De manera casi instintiva, Marius cubrió aquella mano con la suya propia. Era un intento doble de darle confianza y de demostrarle a aquel impertinente que su amigo efectivamente estaba ocupado.

André dirigió una mirada burlona hacia Marius.

—Veo a un chico bueno que no es para nada tu tipo. ¿A quién engañas? —dijo con desdén.

Marius tampoco era propenso a los pleitos pero tenía un carácter que le llevaba a hacer signos fuertes y claros que hablaran por él, aunque no dejaran de ser irracionales. Como irse de su casa sin tener a dónde ir sólo por mostrarle a su abuelo de lo que pensaba de sus ideas.

O como tomar a Courfeyrac de la corbata, acercarlo hacia él y besarlo.

Aquel sí fue un beso de verdad.

El primer contacto fue eléctrico. Lo siguiente fue instintivo. No era ajeno a aquellos labios pero era la primera vez que más allá del roce amistoso había paso a algo más. Una exploración más cuidadosa, húmeda y profunda. Sintió una milésima de duda en Courfeyrac antes de que fuera más bien su boca quien lo guiara. Cuando separó los labios y sintió las manos de su compañero acercarlo hacia él, André se borró de su mente.

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento dejó de estar a su lado. Por mucho rato, mucho más del necesario para un teatro convincente, no se dieron cuenta de nada más que sus labios, sus manos y sus respiraciones agitadas.

—Hoy has hecho sentir muy bien a todas las mujeres que has rechazado alguna vez en ese bar —le susurró Courfeyrac al oído más tarde cuando dejaron el local y el frío de la noche despejó un poco sus sentidos embotados.

Se subieron entre risas a un taxi que los llevó hasta su apartamento. No había nada extraño en el brazo de Courfeyrac sobre sus hombros ni en la mano en su rodilla.

—No tenías que hacerlo —le dijo su compañero de camino.

Marius lo miró a los ojos.

—No lo digas así: no fue un sacrificio tampoco.

Si el taxi no hubiera llegado en ese momento a su apartamento, Marius estaba seguro de que Courfeyrac lo hubiera besado de nuevo. Sin embargo, recién cerrada la puerta del apartamento, su compañero lo detuvo. Una mano sobre el pulso en su muñeca y los ojos fijos sobre los suyos, aprisionado entre él y la puerta.

Había una pregunta clara en su mirada y en la inclinación hacia él. Marius la contestó sin palabras al cerrar los ojos y levantar el mentón hacia él, exponiendo la curva de su cuello mientras entreabría los labios.

—————————————————————————————

Marius se detuvo bruscamente en su narración. Le había dicho a Fantine del beso en el bar, pero no podía contarle mucho más, excepto que se había repetido al volver a casa. No iba a hablarle de vagar a oscuras en el apartamento, de las risas entrecortadas cuando chocaban con algo ni las maldiciones que ahogó de los labios de Coufeyrac con besos cuando se golpeó el dedo pequeño del pie con la mesilla del teléfono.

Por supuesto que no iba a hablarle de los besos inexpertos, el sonido metálico de la cama al recibirlos, las manos explorando bajo la ropa, ni las palabras tranquilizadoras de Courfeyrac como guía. Los jadeos, los gemidos, los nombres susurrados.

No podía hablar de todo eso.

Se atrevió a mirar a Fantine de reojo y se encontró con que tenía una expresión particularmente cariñosa en su rostro. Se obligó a recomponerse: todo aquello había sucedido hacía demasiado tiempo.

—¿Era muy distinto? —preguntó su hija al notar su atención. La duda debió leerse en su rostro porque insistió—. Besar a Courfeyrac. ¿Era muy distinto a besar a mamá?

Marius tragó grueso. No había esperado ese tipo de preguntas. Pero si quería ser fiel a la idea de ser sincero con su hija, debía contestarla.

Lo pensó detenidamente y sintió que se sonrojaba un poco ante el recuerdo.

—Era distinto —concedió finalmente—, la situación era muy diferente. Tu madre era el amor de mi vida. Courfeyrac era… mi mejor amigo.

En cuanto lo dijo supo que algo estaba mal en esa oración. Arrugó el rostro y Fantine debió notarlo también porque arqueó mucho ambas cejas, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Los mejores amigos no se besan y esas cosas, papá.

Bueno, algunas veces. Pero tenía razón en que aquel no era el caso. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos un momento, respirando profundo.

—Tienes razón —dijo tras un momento—. Mi relación con Courfeyrac era bastante indefinida. Pero era mi mejor amigo… a pesar de todo.

Cuando sintió la mano de Fantine sobre el brazo se obligó a mirarla de nuevo. Ella le sonreía suavemente.

—No te preocupes, papá. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que la maestra los llamó a la escuela y yo no les quería decir qué había pasado? Mamá estaba tan preocupada… pero ustedes se sentaron conmigo y me dijiste que no importaba lo que hubiera pasado, se los podía decir porque ustedes me seguirían queriendo igual que siempre. ¿Te acuerdas?

Marius se obligó a tragar grueso y asentir.

—Claro —respondió.

Fantine le sonrió y estrechó su brazo con afecto.

—Esto es igual —dijo con sencillez.

Tuvo que suspender el relato de la historia por un rato, mientras abrazaba a su hija con fuerza y ella se quejaba diciéndole que tenía que continuar.

Le venía bien tomarse un tiempo para pensar cómo explicarle lo siguiente.

—————————————————————————————

Después de esa noche todo empezó a complicarse aunque la realidad pareciera muy sencilla. Las noches en una misma cama no tenían solo el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado y la compañía. Había abrazos, besos y caricias que llevaban a mucho más de lo que Marius hubiera pensado alguna vez que sería capaz de sentir. Courfeyrac era un compañero pendiente de él a cada momento, complaciente, gracioso y cariñoso. Siempre sabía sacarle una carcajada, una sonrisa o un ruego, y nunca lo dejaba insatisfecho.

—Aprendes rápido, Pontmercy —le dijo a los dos días, riendo mientras Marius lo besaba en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

Era cierto. Había aprendido muchas cosas esos dos días. Sobre Courfeyrac, sobre él, sobre lo que fuera que sucedía entre ellos. Como que en ciertos momentos, a su compañero parecía gustarle especialmente llamarlo por su apellido. Como lo bien que se sentía que lo hiciera.

Era todo a la vez tan claro y tan difuso.

Pero estaba tan mal.

Le costó un poco precisar lo que estaba mal. Poco después estaba empezando sus cursos y se encontraba agobiado de trabajo y materia. Courfeyrac también tenía mucho que hacer. En apariencia tenían tiempo para el próximo evento político importante, pero había muchos proyectos de ley sobre los cuales hacer oír su voz y era claro que tenían mucho trabajo si querían dar la sorpresa en las próximas elecciones para colocar a Enjolras en un buen lugar.

Igual se veían en las noches, igual dormían juntos y en más de una ocasión se dejaban llevar por el momento. Courfeyrac bromeaba, él se sonrojaba y no hablaban al respecto.

No hablaban nunca al respecto.

Sin embargo, por más que intentara evitarlo, Marius no podía dejar de pensar y no tenía ninguna claridad. Junto a Courfeyrac sentía cosas que nunca había experimentado antes. Desde mucho antes, desde el primer día en que se habían conocido, había sido el amigo que le había abierto los ojos al mundo y lo había llevado casi de la mano a enfrentarse a todo lo que se le venía encima en una vida por la que había optado sin planes ni precauciones.

Marius se había lanzado al vacío sin garantía, pero Courfeyrac había sido un seguro inesperado sin el que no hubiera sobrevivido.

Lo que estaba sucediendo se sentía en cierta forma como la evolución natural desde ese punto.

Pero no lo era.

Cuando estaba con él todo se sentía bien. Realmente bien. Mientras estaba ocupado, no tenía tiempo de pensarlo. Pero en ocasiones, ya fuera mientras esperaba en la estación del metro o cuando estaba barriendo su cuarto o en cualquier otro momento muerto, el recuerdo llegaba a él y sabía lo que estaba mal.

El recuerdo de Cosette.

La extrañaba. No era el mismo dolor punzante y paralizador de antes, pero existía. Era el vacío del futuro que había planeado y había desaparecido. No había sido capaz de poner nada en su lugar. Marius vivía el día a día a ciegas porque no tenía un punto en el futuro hacia el cual ir. Cosette había sido su futuro y ahora no estaba. Nunca pensaba en ella cuando estaba con Courfeyrac, ni cuando estaba trabajando, pero cuando estaba solo…

Tal vez terminaría por superarlo, no lo sabía. Tal vez en algún momento tuviera algo en el futuro hacia lo cual avanzar. Pero aún no.

En ocasiones pensaba en hablarlo con Courfeyrac. Deberían hablar de aquello en algún momento, ¿no? De hecho, era la única persona con la que Marius nunca había tenido que pensarse las cosas antes de conversarlas. Generalmente sabía lo que iba a decir incluso antes de que lo dijera y lo comprendía mejor que él mismo. Nunca veían las cosas igual pero se entendían.

En realidad, Marius sabía lo que Courfeyrac le diría si hablaban al respecto. “Vive un poco, Pontmercy. Disfruta el momento.”

Pero él no era un hombre de momentos. Courfeyrac lo sabía y por eso las pocas veces que intentó sacar el tema, supo muy bien como callarlo y dejarlo para luego.

Hasta que Marius decidió que debía hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando Courfeyrac llegó esa noche y lo encontró leyendo en la mesa de la cocina supo que algo andaba mal. Marius lo vio en su cara y notó su cautela al acercarse y poner las manos en el espaldar de la silla del frente, mirándolo.

—¿Estoy en problemas? —preguntó con tono de broma, aunque sus ojos no chispearon como siempre. Que le esperara allí no era habitual y ambos lo sabían.

—Tengo algo que decirte —declaró Marius con seriedad. Al notar que su compañero iba a replicar algo se apresuró a añadir—: me voy del apartamento.

Courfeyrac lo miró como si lo hubiera golpeado.

Marius farfulló un poco y se enredó con sus propias palabras intentando explicarse. Para el momento en que su compañero fue capaz de poner atención a lo que estaba diciendo ya había logrado coordinar su discurso.

—Me encanta vivir aquí y me encanta estar contigo, pero no podemos seguir así. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Te valoro demasiado para usarte para no pensar en Cosette.

Su amigo lo interrumpió. Se había sentado en la silla frente a él, así que con un simple gesto al levantar la mano llamó su atención con brusquedad.

—Me valoras —repitió Courfeyrac, seguido de una risa entre incrédula y nerviosa. Notó como respiraba profundo, resoplaba y luego lo miraba, intentando hablar como si aquello no tuviera importancia—. Podemos dejar de tener sexo, no tienes que irte. No voy a conseguir un compañero de apartamento mejor.

—Pero sí de cama —replicó Marius, sin poder evitar un sentimiento de amargura en sus palabras.

—No lo apostaría tan fácil —dijo su compañero de inmediato, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Marius tuvo que obligarse a tragar grueso y continuar con la exposición de razones de su decisión.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Esto ha sido genial pero tiene que parar. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, si no estuviera todavía evitando pensar en Cosette porque duele demasiado recordarla… —se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose culpable. Era su culpa haber permitido que aquello empezara, de todas formas.

Su amigo sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Se levantó de la silla, fue por un vaso de agua y luego se giró, recostándose de espaldas contra el fregadero.

—No te flageles —le dijo con tranquilidad, casi con despreocupación—. Tampoco estaba esperando casarme contigo o algo. Sabes que no es mi estilo. Funcionamos en la cama, eso es todo.

Aquello no lo hacía sentir mejor aunque no lo sorprendía. Se limitó a asentir pronunciadamente para que Courfeyrac no lo pasara por alto.

—Pero no tienes que irte —repitió su compañero tras un momento.

El silencio siguió a sus palabras por unos momentos eternos. Aunque no era un silencio incómodo, era pesado. El preludio de un final, porque estaba decidido a marcharse.

—Te dije que esto tiene que terminar —dijo Marius lentamente—. ¿Crees que podría terminar si me quedo?

No. Ambos lo sabían muy bien. El silencio terminó por instalarse. No supo cuánto tiempo después Courfeyrac dejó el vaso de agua ya vacío en el fregadero y cruzó la cocina de nuevo, rumbo a su cuarto.

—Avísame para cuándo tengo ayudarte a empacar.

Marius sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Le hubiera gustado que saberlo fuera suficiente para evitar que el sonido del seguro de la puerta del cuarto de Courfeyrac le diera ganas de llorar.

—————————————————————————————

Las cosas cambiaron de ahí en adelante. Marius dejó que la universidad lo absorbiera y casi nunca se hacía presente en las salidas o celebraciones de su grupo de amigos. Veía a Courfeyrac en la sede del partido todos los días, pero ya no era lo mismo. Hablaban, bromeaban, pero se quedaban pocas veces a solas y pocas veces se encontraban fuera del trabajo. Su amigo actuaba como si todo siguiera normal entre ellos y él intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero no era tan sencillo.

Sabía que los demás hablaban entre ellos al respecto. No sabía lo que opinaban, aunque en más de una ocasión había notado miradas de reojo y cuchicheos interrumpidos. Todos habían ayudado con la mudanza. Tenía que admitir que los había invitado a ayudar para evitar una despedida a solas con Courfeyrac. Había tardado muy poco en encontrar un apartamento pequeño cercano a su universidad.

Todos lo habían ayudado a empacar sus cosas. No eran demasiadas, así que con ayuda del carro de Bahorel las transportaron casi todas. Luego, como mandaba la costumbre, había comprado pizza para todos.

Courfeyrac había comprendido su intención y se había marchado con los demás, aunque antes le dejó caer que en caso de querer regresar, en su apartamento siempre tendría una cama.

No había forma de no sonrojarse ante la forma en que le había dicho eso.

El tiempo transcurrió con rapidez. Se acostumbró a sus compañeros de clase, recuperó el ritmo de estudio y aprendió a compaginar las clases con el trabajo. Le costó a cambio alejarse de su grupo de amigos y enterarse cada vez de menos cosas de lo que sucedía en la sede del partido. No volvió a involucrarse de lleno con el grupo hasta que se acercó la nueva fecha electoral.

Los ánimos estaban altos: sabían que iban a ganar. Una energía febril los llenaba a todos y Marius se encontró de pronto trabajando día y noche al lado de sus amigos otra vez. Los cursos en la universidad estaban terminados y le faltaba solamente el proyecto de graduación, el cual quedó aparcado durante ese periodo.

Fue como si nunca se hubiera ido. Días de un ritmo de trabajo loco, escuchar las discusiones de Enjolras y Grantaire, reuniones de trabajo nocturnas, salidas en la noche.

De esas últimas fue a una con todo el grupo. Casi había olvidado lo divertidas que resultaban. Éponine ahora se quedaba más tiempo, su hermano pequeño estaba más grande y no le inquietaba ya dejarlo solo con Azelma. De todas formas, cansados como estaban por el día, la mayor parte empezó a irse temprano. Cuando se dio cuenta se había quedado con Courfeyrac, Grantaire y con ella. Entonces el primero recibió una llamada telefónica, exclamó un nombre y dijo que salía en un momento. Se despidió en general y salió rápidamente del bar.

Marius se había quedado de piedra.

—¿Dijo “André”? —preguntó tras un momento.

Grantaire empezó a reírse. En opinión de Marius, ya había tomado demasiado. Siempre había sido de tomar mucho, todos lo sabían, pero tenía entendido que en los últimos tiempos había mejorado un poco. Esa noche no lo parecía.

—Sí —replicó Éponine—, pero no te pongas así. Hay muchas personas que se llaman André en el país.

No sabía cómo se suponía que se estaba poniendo y tampoco por qué Éponine parecía saber en qué André estaba pensando, pero se mordió el labio inferior y decidió no decir nada.

—Tal vez esta sea la noche que Marius quiera hablarnos sobre Courfeyrac —comentó Grantaire con voz burlona. Había algo hiriente y punzante en su voz—. Qué pasó en el paraíso para que huyera de él a su retiro…

Éponine le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al escucharlo.

—No le hagas caso —le dijo la chica intentando sonar calmada—. Es cosa de ustedes.

Marius resopló. Nunca le habían hablado directamente del tema. De hecho, ni Courfeyrac ni él habían dicho ni hecho nada en frente de los demás. Aunque bien pensado, Enjolras y Grantaire tampoco aparte de pelear y todos sabían más o menos que algo se cocía.

—Es complicado —masculló, sin ganas de hablar del tema. Todavía tenía un trago en la mano, lo que era una suerte.

—Sí, ya lo sabemos, Cosette, el amor de tu vida y todo eso —replicó Grantaire—. Courfeyrac nos advirtió que no nos metiéramos contigo. Pero eres una sorpresa, Marius. Nunca te tomé por el tipo de hombre que anda acostándose con alguien sin amarle. ¿No lo crees, Éponine?

La chica se levantó de golpe y tomó a Grantaire del brazo para levantarlo. El hombre no opuso resistencia.

—Ve saliendo —le dijo Éponine con tono de autoridad—. Te llevaré a casa.

Grantaire se encogió de hombros, tomó la botella que quedaba en la mesa y se la llevó con él. Éponine le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Marius.

—No le hagas mucho caso. Ahora que Enjolras ganará las elecciones y se irá a vivir a la capital, está seguro de que no volverá a verle y… —la chica se mordió el labio, deteniéndose como si hubiera dicho demasiado—. Está bastante descontrolado. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

No lo haría, se prometió Marius. De hecho, no pensaría siquiera de nuevo en lo que había dicho. No estaba seguro de poder procesarlo.

—————————————————————————————

Fantine parecía pensativa. Marius se interrumpió de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó con cautela.

—Nada —dijo la niña negando—. Sólo no creo que Courfeyrac siguiera como si nada y tan tranquilo. ¿Estás seguro?

Era tan lista. Tan lista…

—Tengo que decir que estaba bastante perdido en mis propios pensamientos para notarlo con claridad. Courfeyrac era muy bueno para poner buena cara al mal tiempo y conmigo siempre se portó como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Pero había pasado! —Replicó Fantine con firmeza—. Te quería, no quería que te fueras del apartamento… y ahora son como conocidos que trabajan en el mismo lugar. Es triste, papá.

Asintió al tiempo que dejaba salir el aire de su pecho con un resoplido. No le gustaba pensar en esa etapa de su vida.

—Lo es. Era una época brillante para el partido, pero… Había perdido la relación más importante que tenía y él actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado —dolía recordarlo porque aún se sentía culpable de todo aquello—. Yo no podía hacerlo tan fácil, así que lo evitaba.

—Pero él tampoco estaba bien —insistió Fantine.

Marius suspiró.

—————————————————————————————

Ganaron las elecciones. Enjolras, a su temprana edad, había conseguido un lugar en el parlamento y se mudaba a la capital. El ABC estaba lleno de trabajo pues ahora tenían una injerencia mayor en los asuntos del país. Marius pasó al departamento legal ya con la carrera prácticamente terminada, donde trabajaba junto a Bahorel y Bossuet. Extrañaba trabajar con Jehan, con quien se había amoldado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero esta era su área y le gustaba.

Hubo otros reajustes, como la marcha de Grantaire. No se había despedido con propiedad ni había dado mayores explicaciones, pero todos sabían que estaba en la capital también.

Courfeyrac y Combeferre eran los próximos llamados a candidatos por el partido. Combeferre de hecho estaba por asumir el puesto que había dejado Enjolras previamente y Courfeyrac tenía el camino llano frente a él. Era un buen momento para el partido y se respiraba el optimismo.

En cuanto a Marius, estaba próximo a incorporarse al colegio profesional. Las cosas marchaban muy bien para él, hasta que su casero le dio una mala noticia.

—Será una semana, lo máximo —le aseguró el hombre—. Tenemos que hacer estos arreglos si no queremos que nos clausuren. Lo siento.

Tenía que buscarse un lugar para pasar una semana. No tenía por qué ser algo tan malo. De hecho, al comentarlo en el trabajo, Feuilly le recomendó una pensión pequeña pero cómoda y Éponine le ofreció quedarse en su casa. Rechazó la segunda oferta y estaba considerando la primera durante el almuerzo de ese día cuando escuchó la voz de Courfeyrac en la puerta del salón comedor de la sede del partido.

—Siempre puedes regresar a casa una semana —dejó caer con calma.

Marius se giró de inmediato, pues había estado sentado de espaldas a la puerta. Su amigo estaba ahí, apoyado en el marco de la entrada, observándolo. Lo conocía lo suficiente para notar que no estaba tan calmado y animado como siempre. De hecho, parecía algo molesto y Marius sabía bien por qué.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó, sólo para morderse la lengua después. Mala réplica.

Courfeyrac arqueó una ceja entrando al comedor y acercándose a su mesa.

—Bahorel lo mencionó —explicó encogiéndose de hombros, como si no tuviera importancia. Sin embargo, Marius percibió el brillo dolido en su mirada. En otra época, él habría sido el primero al que hubiera recurrido sin dudarlo. Por más que fingieran que nada había pasado, todo había cambiado. Demasiado.

—Oh, sí, escuchó cuando Feuilly me recomendó la pensión que estoy considerando.

Su amigo arqueó una ceja, dejándose caer en la silla frente a él.

—Yo que tú tendría cuidado. Los conceptos de Feuilly de “bonito” y “cómodo” difieren un poco de los de la mayoría.

Marius sonrió un poco, era una de las bromas recurrentes entre el grupo, como el romanticismo de Jehan o la hipocondría de Joly: la capacidad de Feuilly para sobrevivir y ser feliz con los menores recursos posibles.

—Tal vez me arriesgue.

Sin embargo, Courfeyrac no parecía de humor para bromas. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y lo miró con más seriedad de la que estaba acostumbrado en él.

—¿Para qué? Tienes un cuarto al que volver por unos días si lo necesitas —insistió. Luego miró rápidamente a su alrededor, y sonrió con malicia—. ¿O es que te da miedo volver?

La sonrisa no alcanzó su mirada. Marius resopló. Estaban solos pero no quería hablar de eso allí.

—Claro que no —masculló—, pero no quiero que sea incómodo.

Courfeyrac alzó ambas cejas y se recostó en el espaldar de la silla con soltura. Su expresión había cambiado y si antes parecía molesto, no había ya rastro de eso en su rostro.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Marius, no seas ridículo —exclamó con tranquilidad. Luego le dedicó una sonrisa divertida—. Prometo comportarme si tú lo haces.

Le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse para irse. Desde la puerta se giró para decirle que a la salida pasarían a su apartamento por sus cosas.

Marius no estaba seguro de en qué momento había aceptado pero en la noche ya estaba de nuevo en su antiguo apartamento.

—Todo sigue igual —logró decir tras unos momentos. No había vuelto a poner un pie ahí desde que se había ido a vivir solo, pero lo recordaba perfectamente.

Courfeyrac puso su maleta en el suelo. La había bajado por él del auto y no había hecho ningún intento de dársela. Miró a su alrededor con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Eso crees? Algo debe haber cambiado.

El apartamento estaba cubierto de papeles por todo lugar y daba la impresión de que los tiempos de limpieza y orden debían ser más espaciados ahora que antes. No le extrañaba que a Courfeyrac le diera pereza hacerlos solo. Sin embargo, los muebles seguían en los mismos lugares, la cocina parecía la misma y su habitación estaba como la había dejado.

—Debiste buscar un compañero nuevo —insistió Marius llevando la maleta hasta su cuarto—. Te ayudaría a tener esto más ordenado.

Su amigo se negó de inmediato, al tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina para buscar algo de beber para ambos.

—No gracias, no quiero extraños vagando entre mis cosas. Me malacostumbraste.

Marius aceptó la cerveza que le ofreció y se dirigió a la nevera. No se detuvo antes de abrirla y examinar su contenido, como si fuera algo natural. Ciertamente se sentía como en casa.

—Al menos hoy vas a tener a alguien que te haga la cena —señaló mientras empezaba a sacar los ingredientes que se le ocurría que podrían servir para algo.

La sonrisa de Courfeyrac al escucharlo fue brillante.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no hay una cena como debe ser en esta casa. Voy a desenterrar la mesa.

La mesa. Claro. Marius se recordó a si mismo que era una visita. Nada de comer en la cama o en el sofá.

—Al menos es más fácil que desenterrar el sofá —añadió su amigo como si leyera su pensamiento.

Media hora más tarde tenían una improvisada cena frente a ellos. Courfeyrac había apilado las hojas que tenía allí en una esquina, junto con unos envases vacíos que Marius no logró determinar de qué eran y algunos ganchos para ropa que tampoco sabía cómo habrían llegado hasta allí.

Pronto estaban hablando, riendo y disfrutando de un rato a solas como hacía demasiado tiempo no hacían. Lo más cercano había sido en la fiesta de Navidad en casa de Combeferre en la que habían cenado entre amigos llenos de optimismo por el momento que vivían. Para Año Nuevo, Courfeyrac había estado muy ocupado con alguien que Marius no conocía ni llegó a ver de nuevo después. Pero esto, la tranquilidad y comodidad de su apartamento, era algo que extrañaba más de lo que se había permitido pensar.

Tenía la impresión de que su amigo lo estaba disfrutando tanto o más que él. Cuando el reloj marcó las tres de la mañana todavía estaban levantados, aunque estaban sentados en el suelo de la sala con el televisor encendido. No habían tenido ánimo para intentar quitar todo lo que había en el sofá.

Se fueron a dormir entre risas, bromeando todavía sobre el último programa estúpido con el que se habían cruzado. No fue hasta que estuvo solo en su cuarto que Marius se percató de lo fácil que era volver a la rutina que tenían antes de que todo se complicara.

Lo que no resultaba tan fácil era volver a dormir en aquella cama solo.

—————————————————————————————

—¿Cuántas posibilidades tengo de convencerte de que no te vayas?

Marius se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Courfeyrac en la puerta del cuarto. Llevaba ya cinco días en el apartamento y era la primera vez que se acercaba hasta allí. Había recibido una llamada de su casero para confirmar que en dos días podría regresar a la casa y se había retirado a la habitación para empezar a recoger un poco: en esos días se las había ingeniado para volver a esparcir todas sus cosas por el cuarto.

Se giró y encontró a su compañero apoyando la espalda en el marco de la puerta, jugueteando con la manilla de la puerta que balanceaba frente a él. Parecía hablar en serio.

—Ninguna —contestó tras un momento, aunque no estaba seguro de qué tan sincera parecía su respuesta.

—Estos días no han estado tan mal —dijo Courfeyrac dejando de jugar con la puerta para concentrarse en mirarlo.

Marius observó el libro que tenía entre sus manos. Había sido el propio Courfeyrac quien se lo regaló en su cumpleaños anterior. Lo había llevado porque lo estaba releyendo esos días. Se alegró de tener algo en las manos, aunque tampoco le fuera de utilidad más que para concentrar su mirada en algo más.

—Lo sé.

—No ha sido “incómodo” —insistió Courfeyrac, utilizando la misma palabra que había usado él cuando hablaron de la posibilidad de que se quedara ahí.

Notó como se le ponían blancas las yemas de los dedos al sujetar con más fuerza el libro.

—Tú superas rápido las cosas —señaló.

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó los pasos de Courfeyrac acercarse, aunque se detuvo a medio camino entre la puerta y el escritorio, junto al que él se encontraba.

—¿Yo? —El tono de su amigo estaba cargado de incredulidad. Lo miraba sorprendido pero había algo más en su expresión—. ¿Tú no? Digo, ya sé que tú no, pero… ¿hay algo sobre esto que no hayas superado? Después de todo era… tu distracción sobre Cosette.

Esas palabras fueron como un latigazo en sus oídos. Dejó el libro en el escritorio sin pensarlo mientras lo miraba perplejo.

—¿Realmente crees eso?

—¡Tú lo dijiste! —le recordó Courfeyrac. Pero no había reproche en su voz. Si hubiera tenido que describir su expresión habría hablado de sorpresa e incomprensión.

Cierto. Lo había dicho. Pero eso no había sido todo. ¿Cómo reducir lo que había pasado entre ellos a eso? ¿Es que no tenía idea de lo importante que había sido para él?

De repente se dio cuenta de que no, no había forma de que lo supiera. Él mismo nunca se permitía pensar sobre ello. Deseó no haber soltado el libro, ahora que tenía la intensa mirada de Courfeyrac mucho más cerca.

—Esa fue mi principal razón para irme —admitió—, pero no la única. Sabía bien que no creías en las relaciones para siempre y yo sí.

Notó como Courfeyrac retrocedía un poco y bajaba la mirada. No era una reacción que consiguiera de él con frecuencia. Cuando habló, lo hizo en voz baja y un tono más serio del que acostumbraba oír en él.

—Nunca preguntaste —musitó. Marius frunció el ceño pero antes de que pidiera una explicación, su amigo había levantado la mirada con una sonrisa de mala resignación—. Sólo asumiste. Nunca preguntaste si podría ser. Tiendes a hacer eso, si no lo sabías: asumes cosas.

Sus palabras provocaron la sensación de un peso enorme sobre su pecho. Tuvo que obligarse a respirar profundo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que lo hubieras intentado? —preguntó con evidente incredulidad.

—Ya dije una vez que si alguien podía lograr un “para siempre” eres tú.

¿De qué servía hablar del pasado? El peso de lo que podría haber sido era algo que nunca había llevado bien.

—Ya hace mucho de todo eso —dijo Marius al fin.

—¿En serio? — Courfeyrac había terminado de acercarse y estaba allí, frente a él. Tal vez estaban hablando del presente.

Tal vez aún quedaba algo.

Se quedó quedito cuando su compañero levantó una mano hacia su rostro, siguiendo la línea de su mejilla hasta enterrarse en sus cabellos. Lo miró fijamente, sin terminar de acortar la distancia entre ambos.

—Te dije que me comportaría si tú lo hacías, Pontmercy —le recordó en un susurro.

Poco después se estaban besando.

Despacio, como si necesitaran despertar poco a poco cada uno de los recuerdos, pero cada vez más profundo, como si estuvieran desenterrándolos todos. No tenían prisa, aunque el ansia se despertaba con rapidez dentro de él. Sin embargo, se limitaron a besarse, una y otra vez, hasta que Courfeyrac juntó su frente con la de él mientras respiraba agitado y acunaba su rostro entre las manos.

—Dime que pensarás en quedarte —musitó.

Marius abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su intensa mirada.

—Si consideras la idea de que esto lleve a algo a largo plazo —replicó.

Courfeyrac cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Siempre que tú consideres la posibilidad de que tal vez no llegue a ningún lado.

Ya había aprendido la lección de que así eran las cosas.

—Lo pensaré —replicó antes de besarlo de nuevo.

—————————————————————————————

Cuando se levantó al día siguiente se encontró con que Courfeyrac había hecho el desayuno. Había cocinado realmente, no eran sólo paquetes de galletas abiertos y vasos de jugo de caja. Claro que sabía cocinar, pero no solía hacerlo en horas de la mañana un sábado.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó cuando Courfeyrac le hizo señas para que se sentara a la mesa.

—Estoy en media campaña para convencerte de quedarte —explicó su amigo poniendo un plato ante él—. Así que será como una campaña política: no puedes esperar que una vez que te quedes siga haciendo esto todos los sábados.

Marius lo miró con incredulidad después de tomar asiento.

—Para alguien que trabaja en política eso suena muy mal —señaló.

Courfeyrac se inclinó sobre la mesa para mirarlo a los ojos frente a frente.

—Nosotros somos diferentes —declaró con tranquilidad.

Luego se sentó a comer a su lado. Recién estaban terminando de comer cuando el teléfono de Marius empezó a sonar. Se levantó a buscarlo, lo que le tomó dos llamadas más, hasta que apareció entre los libros que se apilaban en el sofá. No reconoció el número pero contestó.

—¿Marius? ¿Eres tú?

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado.

—¿Cosette?

El sonido de un cubierto cayendo al piso no podía ser coincidencia. No se atrevió a girarse a mirar a Courfeyrac.

—¡Marius! Acabo de regresar al país, estaré por tu ciudad mañana. Tengo muchas ganas de verte…

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tuve que inspirar y expirar dos veces antes de coordinar una respuesta coherente.

—Estarás aquí mañana —repitió sin poder creérselo—. ¿Estás de visita o…?

—Estoy de vuelta para quedarme —declaró Cosette. Podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz—. Supongo que estarás ocupado o no sé si querrás verme pero… Me gustaría.

—Claro que me gustaría —replicó de inmediato, sin pensarlo.

Escuchó que a su espalda, Courfeyrac empezaba a recoger los platos del desayuno.

—Bien —dijo Cosette. Su voz era tan suave y deliciosa como siempre la había recordado—. Te llamaré mañana para ponernos de acuerdo. Me encanta oírte de nuevo.

—A mí también —respondió, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo. La llamada terminó pero tardó unos momentos en bajar el teléfono y dejarlo donde estaba antes.

Se giró para mirar a su compañero, quien estaba lavando trastos en el fregadero. Tragó grueso antes de acercarse.

¿Por qué todo tenía que juntarse?

—Era Cosette —dijo innecesariamente, sabía que él lo había escuchado todo—. Está de vuelta y quiere que nos veamos mañana.

—Lo oí —contestó Courfeyrac girando la cabeza para verlo, hablando con tono ligero—. Eso resuelve las cosas, ¿cierto?

Marius lo miró perplejo. ¿Resolver? A como él lo veía, lo complicaba todo un poco más.

—Si te refieres a lo que hablamos anoche, todavía tengo que pensarlo, esto no…

Su amigo cerró el grifo y se giró para encararlo.

—No tienes nada que pensar. Es Cosette, el amor de tu vida, la chica en torno a la cual organizaste todos tus planes siempre. La chica que cuando terminó contigo te dejó flotando en un limbo porque no sabías qué hacer sin ella. Llevas años tratando de hacerlo y ahora regresó. —Se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros—. No tienes nada que pensar.

Sintió la humedad de las manos mojadas de Courfeyrac entrapar las mangas de su camisa. Era un pensamiento extraño, enfocarse en eso, pero su interior estaba colapsando y no podía lidiar con ello en ese momento.

—Quién está asumiendo cosas ahora —replicó mientras lo miraba con incredulidad. La noche anterior había parecido tan decidido a que se quedara a toda costa y ahora parecía que no le importara nada.

—El único de nosotros dos que ha demostrado que conoce al otro —le contestó con resolución y seguridad—. Vas a ser muy feliz.

Le dio una suave palmada doble en la mejilla y se retiró a su cuarto, dejándolo solo.

—————————————————————————————

Regresó al apartamento hasta bien entrada la noche. Después de la llamada de Cosette había necesitado tiempo para él solo y había decidido salir de allí. Fue a hacer algunos trámites pendientes al colegio profesional y el resto del día se dedicó a vagar por ahí.

No se decidió volver hasta que estuvo decidido a decirle a Courfeyrac que no se quedaría en el apartamento pero que tenían cosas que resolver entre ellos, independientemente del regreso de Cosette. Aunque sí iría a verla al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, al entrar en el apartamento se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Courfeyrac estaba empacando.

Por un momento su mente se quedó en blanco. No entendía nada. Su compañero hablaba por teléfono con rapidez. Logró captar frases sueltas como “no importa en qué clase”, “buscaremos uno al llegar”, “ya casi termino la maleta”, pero no tenían ningún sentido para él.

Cuando colgó, Courfeyrac lo miró pálido y preocupado.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu teléfono?

Tardó un momento en procesar la pregunta, había estado esperando una explicación.

—Lo apagué, necesitaba pensar —replicó mientras observaba el resto de la habitación. Se notaba que Courfeyrac lo había revuelto todo buscando sus cosas—. ¿Dónde vas?

—A la capital —le contestó Courfeyrac rápidamente. Se notaba que estaba acelerado y muy nervioso—. Es que no te has enterado. ¿Qué hice el control? Tienes que ver…

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo y contestó en el primer timbrazo, mientras encontraba el control del televisor y lo encendía. Estaba en un canal de noticias y Marius se quedó helado cuando al fin comprendió lo que pasaba.

_“…el accidente sucedió hace una hora en la entrada de la carretera principal. El conductor, según hemos podido confirmar, responde al nombre de Grantaire y no es un funcionario del gobierno. También hemos podido confirmar que el nivel de alcohol en su sangre era mucho mayor al permitido legalmente. Como resultado de la colisión han resultado heridos el conductor, su pasajero que no era otro que el joven diputado Enjolras y una mujer de 48 años, madre de dos hijas, quien conducía el otro automóvil. Los tres han sido trasladados de urgencia al hospital más cercano. ”_

Marius miró con horror a Courfeyrac, quien acababa de colgar de nuevo.

—¿Sabes algo más? —preguntó con ansiedad. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía que las cosas daban vuelta a su alrededor.

Su amigo negó. Notó que las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Marius se levantó del sillón en el que se había sentado casi sin notarlo, mientras escuchaba las noticias y mirabas las imágenes de los autos despedazados. Tomó a Courfeyrac por ambas muñecas y lo miró a los ojos en un intento vano de tranquilizarlo.

—No mucho —se apresuró a negar mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando si faltaba algo más—. Enjolras tenía una reunión hoy con otros diputados, estamos intentando formar una coalición contra el oficialismo, ya lo sabes. A veces prescindía del chofer y se llevaba a Grantaire con él. Discutir de camino solía afilarlo para esos encuentros.

Soltó una risita nerviosa y su mirada volvió a dirigirse hacia el televisor, donde estaban repitiendo las mismas imágenes. Marius estrechó sus muñecas con un poco más de presión para llamar su atención y que continuara.

—No sé qué pasó —dijo Courfeyrac negando—. No tengo idea de por qué Grantaire estaba tomando o por qué Enjolras lo dejó conducir así. Dicen que un testigo los vio discutir en el auto, no me extraña, pero no lo sé. Están inconscientes los dos en el hospital. Combeferre y yo salimos en el próximo vuelo. Tengo que terminar de empacar y…

Se detuvo de repente. Su mirada había vuelto a desplazarse al televisor pero las imágenes que mostraban ahora eran nuevas. Marius también se giró a mirarlas.

_“Tenemos en exclusiva imágenes que prueban que Enjolras y el conductor, quien el parecer ha sido militante del ABC casi desde sus inicios, mantenían una relación romántica de algún tipo. En estas fotografías se puede apreciar a ambos implicados en una serie de conductas que no dejan lugar a dudas sobre la naturaleza de su relación. Medios informativos…”_

Las fotos parecían ser de algún tipo de investigador privado, considerando que estaban tomadas a través de la ventana de un apartamento. Marius retiró la mirada, no necesitaba ver ese tipo de imágenes de sus amigos.

Courfeyrac había palidecido todavía más y su teléfono había empezado a sonar de nuevo.

Mientras se retiraba a la cocina y caminaba por todo el apartamento hablando de manera acelerada sobre el comunicado que debían redactar y cómo la oposición debía ser la responsable de las fotos, Marius revisó su maleta y se dio cuenta, como había sospechado, de que Courfeyrac no tenía cabeza para eso.

Sacó la mitad del contenido y rápidamente le empacó todo lo necesario, de la manera más ordenada y cuidadosa posible considerando las prisas. Cuando la cuarta llamada seguida de Courfeyrac llegó a su fin, vino hacia él, vio lo que había hecho con su maleta y le dio un estrechísimo abrazo que Marius le devolvió con fuerza.

—Bahorel pasará por mí en unos minutos —le informó cerrando la maleta y revisando que llevaba el pasaporte en la bolsa del abrigo—. Pasó por Combeferre primero y nos marchamos al aeropuerto. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, ya lo sabes.

Le costó un poco recordar a qué se refería su amigo, pero asintió. No era momento para hablarle de sus resoluciones.

—Iré a la sede del partido —declaró Marius en su lugar—. Habrá mucho que hacer.

Courfeyrac asintió distraído. Cuando su teléfono sonó de nuevo no contestó. Vio el nombre de Bahorel en la pantalla, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Marius y tomó la maleta para irse.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en la puerta y se giró para verlo:

—Lo que dije temprano es cierto. No tienes nada que pensar, Marius. Lo sé.

Luego, sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más, se marchó.

La voz del periodista en el televisor, lanzando comentarios estúpidos sobre el derecho de la ciudadanía a conocer la orientación sexual de sus diputados le despertó del estupor. Tenía que movilizarse e ir a la sede del partido de inmediato.

Encendió su teléfono para llamar a Jehan y, tras apagar el televisor cuando estaban pasando una cariñosa foto de Enjolras y Grantaire besándose en el portal de una casa, salió del apartamento.

—————————————————————————————

Marius miró el reloj y comprobó que era ya tarde. Cosette lo mataría al día siguiente cuando recogiera a Fantine si la niña no había dormido lo necesario. Se levantó para recoger la cocina mientras terminaba de contarle las cosas. Luego tendría que irse a dormir, aunque no quisiera. Le dio un paño a su hija para que secara los platos mientras él los iba guardando.

Pero eso no iba a detener a su hija de hacer preguntas.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con ansiedad.

Era curioso ver a alguien preocuparse por lo que había pasado en un caso que había sido de dominio popular por tanto tiempo.

—Los tres sobrevivieron —replicó de inmediato—. La señora estuvo un mes internada pero sobrevivió sin secuelas de mayor importancia a largo plazo. Enjolras tuvo dos meses de reposo, sin poder apoyar los pies en el piso, y un largo periodo de rehabilitación. Quebrarse las piernas no hubiera sido suficiente motivo para que se retirara, pero el escándalo mediático fue atroz: el accidente había sido en un automóvil del gobierno manejado por su pareja, quien no tenía derecho a estar al volante y además estaba tomado. El partido lo convenció de retirarse y tomarse su tiempo para la rehabilitación.

En realidad era innecesario que le dijera que Enjolras había sobrevivido y había regresado a la política. Como si alguien pudiera haberlo alejado demasiado tiempo. Fantine lo sabía de sobra. Todavía era una cara que se encontraba con frecuencia en la prensa y ellos siempre habían votado por él, aunque ahora no contara ni con la mitad del apoyo de antes.

—¿Y Grantaire? —preguntó la niña con marcada preocupación.

Marius suspiró.

—Hubo un proceso judicial. Le crearon un expediente, hubo una indemnización e internamiento de rehabilitación.

La niña frunció el ceño.

—¿También se quebró como Enjolras?

Ojalá hubiera sido algo tan sencillo como soldar un hueso.

—Sí, se quebró un brazo, pero no me refiero a eso —dijo cerrando la puerta del estante de los vasos. Se giró para recostarse al mueble y mirar a su hija a los ojos—, sino al licor.

Fantine frunció el ceño.

—Generalmente ha estado tomando en todo lo que me contaste. ¿Tenía un problema con la bebida?

Marius negó. Se acercó a Fantine y se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador para ver a su hija a la altura de sus ojos. Ése había sido el error que todos habían cometido. El sabor a culpa no lo había abandonado en todo ese tiempo. Después de todo era él quien se solía quedar en la misma mesa que Grantaire viéndole beber. Se habían convencido de que no era más que “un problema con la bebida”, cuando lo pensaban en los términos más graves posibles. Lo sabía manejar, tomaba mucho pero era fuerte… si alguien le hubiera hecho frente antes. Si hubieran intentado ayudar a su amigo en lugar de dejarlo estar…

—No. Eso creíamos todos. Siempre lo veíamos tomar y sabíamos que cuando estaba de malas se le iba la mano… Decíamos que tenía un problema con la bebida. Pero era mucho más grave. Sabes lo que es el alcoholismo, ¿verdad? —Fantine asintió, parecía asustada. Marius la tomó de una mano con calidez—. Grantaire era alcohólico. Su problema no se trataba sólo de tomar mucho en salidas nocturnas y tener predilección por celebrarlo o llorarlo todo con un trago. Necesitaba tomar para estar bien todos los días. Creo que nadie, ni siquiera Enjolras, sabía lo grave que era hasta que sucedió el accidente.

—¿Ni siquiera Enjolras? —repitió Fantine con un marcado tono de duda.

Marius suspiró y la tomó de la otra mano, acercándola. Cierto. Enjolras era el único que había intentado algo pero tal vez no de la mejor forma.

—Era uno de sus principales motivos de discusión. Enjolras insistía en que dejara de tomar y Grantaire fallaba continuamente en sus intentos de hacerlo. Pero al parecer había ingeniado maneras de tomar de una manera más controlada sin que él se diera cuenta y discutieran de nuevo.

—¿El día del accidente no sabía que estaba tomado?

Podía notar que Fantine estaba triste y decepcionada. ¿Tan bien le había transmitido lo que todos sentían por Grantaire? La noticia había sido una bomba para todos. Podía recordar con total claridad esa noche.

—Te dije que solían discutir mucho, ¿verdad? Esa noche discutieron, Grantaire estaba preocupado de que Enjolras estuviera siendo ingenuo con la idea de la alianza de oposición y terminaran emboscándolo de alguna forma. Al parecer lo llevó hasta allá pero no quiso entrar con él a la reunión. En teoría lo había esperado fuera pero al parecer había un bar cerca. Al volver al auto Enjolras estaba tan molesto con él y la reunión de que se negó a hablarle y no fue hasta que estuvo en carretera que notó que algo estaba mal. Empezaron a discutir y… fue el accidente.

Fantine respiró profundo, como si necesitara fuerza para hacer la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Entonces qué pasó con Grantaire?

Marius le hizo señas para que fueran a su cuarto. Habían instalado todas las cosas que Fantine tendría en su cuarto en ese apartamento pero aún había cosas en el suelo y en el piso. Tenían que terminar de acomodarlo para que pudiera dormir allí.

—Grantaire estuvo interno un buen tiempo. No fue un proceso fácil. Creo que ya te expliqué antes que tenía otros problemas aparte del alcohol.

—La autoestima y eso —afirmó Fantine asintiendo y poniéndose a recoger igual que él.

—Sí. Pero al parecer encontró en el arte una buena salida y sus terapeutas lograron aprovechar esa habilidad en su favor. Cuando terminó el proceso se quedó trabajando en centro de rehabilitación, dando talleres de arte para los internos. Dicen que le ha ido bien.

Notó como una sonrisa de alivio se formaba en los labios de Fantine.

—¿Y qué pasó con Enjolras y él? —preguntó tras un momento.

Marius se pasó los dedos entre el pelo. Le habría gustado tener una buena respuesta para eso.

—No sé cómo estarán ahora —admitió—. Grantaire se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo sucedido. Las fracturas de Enjolras y el declive de su carrera política… Sus detractores aprovecharon el incidente para hacerlo pedazos, la homofobia le restó más seguidores de los que hubiéramos estimado posibles, también perdió algunos entre los grupos a favor de las diferencias sexuales por creer que había escondido su orientación sexual para evitar represalias. El partido perdió recursos y apoyos… Grantaire no quería ver a Enjolras y por un tiempo él tampoco quiso verlo. No sé qué pasó después.

Fantine se detuvo en seco y lo miró perpleja. Tenía unas medias en una mano y un cuaderno de dibujo en la otra.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—No tengo mucha más historia con el ABC. La sede del partido se trasladó a la capital: se perdió tanto apoyo que no podía tenerse tanto personal y los que quedaron decidieron que era mejor marcharse allá. Yo no me fui.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Fantine con el mismo tono acusatorio y traicionado que había usado Jehan en su día cuando le había comunicado su decisión.

Marius suspiró.

—————————————————————————————

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó Marius cuando Courfeyrac lo llamó para decirle que ya estaban en el hospital. No eran buenas noticias.

Le había hecho la misma pregunta el resto de la semana, cuando lo llamaba para interesarse por lo que estaba sucediendo. Courfeyrac no volvió a llamarlo por iniciativa propia.

Mientras tanto, se había reencontrado con Cosette. Estaba preciosa, encantadora y llena de historias fabulosas que contar sobre sus trabajos en el extranjero. También estaba llena de proyectos e iba a instalarse en esa ciudad. Había hecho un contacto para trabajar en un nuevo proyecto de un albergue para menores de edad sin padres. Pensaba utilizar unas modalidades innovadoras. Su entusiasmo era contagioso.

Al inicio ninguno había hecho intento de retomar la relación que habían dejado. Cosette parecía estar midiendo en silencio en el estado que se encontraba la vida de Marius y él no sabía en qué estado se encontraba realmente. Sin embargo, cuando Courfeyrac lo llamó al fin, dos semanas después, lo supo.

—No voy a volver —declaró su amigo con resolución. Hablaba con la soltura y tranquilidad habituales en él—. Hay demasiado que hacer, Enjolras estará incapacitado al menos tres meses más la rehabilitación. En realidad, tendremos que luchar desde aquí, debimos hacerlo antes.

—¿Qué? —Marius no podía procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

—Espera —dijo la voz de Courfeyrac. Luego escuchó como si estuviera hablando apartando el teléfono de su oído—. Enjolras, ¿quieres dejar eso quedito? ¡El doctor dijo reposo!

Courfeyrac no iba a volver. Se iba a quedar en la capital.

Nunca había concebido vivir en esa ciudad sin que Courfeyrac estuviera en ella.

—¿Marius? —Su voz lo llamó de nuevo a la conversación cuando volvió a acercarse el teléfono—. Te lo juro, Enjolras es el peor paciente del mundo. Estoy deseando que Joly esté aquí para hacerse cargo. Lo que quería decirte era que voy a dejar el apartamento y podrías quedártelo si quieres.

No. No quería vivir en ese apartamento. Mucho menos sin Courfeyrac.

—Es muy grande —fue lo primero que atinó a decir.

Por un momento hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea y luego escuchó una risita seca, aunque no sabía si se debía a su comentario o algo más.

—Era sólo una idea —dijo Courfeyrac entonces—. No sé si nos veremos de nuevo pero probablemente pase un buen tiempo antes de eso. Cuídate, Marius.

Aquello era una despedida en toda regla.

—Tú también —logró musitar, aún muy perplejo para terminar de procesar lo que sucedía.

—Salúdame a Cosette —fue lo último que dijo Courfeyrac antes de colgar.

Esa fue la última vez que habló con él.

—————————————————————————————

—¡La última vez!

Fantine se dejó caer en la cama. Tenía la expresión de alguien que se aguanta una película muy larga y odia el final.

—¡Pero papá! —Exclamó tras unos momentos—. ¡Tenías tantas cosas que aclarar con él! ¿Y Enjolras? ¿Y Grantaire? ¿No te preocupaban?

Marius bajó la mirada, sintiéndose reprendido. Se acercó para tomar asiento en el borde de la cama de su hija.

—Claro que sí. Todavía trabajé un tiempo en la sede del partido. Jehan estaba al tanto de todo y me informaba. Pero luego, unos tres meses después, cuando trasladaron toda la maquinaria del partido a la capital, no me fui.

—¿Por qué? —repitió la niña arrodillándose en el centro de la cama, sentándose sobre sus propios talones y mirándolo con reproche. Marius la miró con ternura y le acarició la mejilla.

—Porque me quedé con tu madre y su proyecto —explicó con calma—. El ABC se instaló en la capital y seis meses después nosotros nos casamos. Poco a poco perdí el contacto con todos, no podía hacer nada desde acá. Me convertí el abogado del albergue, me dediqué a derecho familiar y llevar casos de adopciones… tú naciste como dos años después.

Fantine se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho.

—¿Pero amabas a mamá?

—Claro que sí —replicó con sinceridad, mientras le acariciaba el pelo —. Siempre quise a tu madre. Cuando nos reencontramos fue sencillo volver a nuestro plan inicial. Una vida juntos. Al final, Courfeyrac tenía razón: esa era la vida que había estado esperando.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Todo había parecido tan claro y sencillo entonces. Tan solo ahora, catorce años después, el inicio en falso, los años de separación previos a la relación, empezaban a hacer mella.

—¿Le contaste sobre Courfeyrac? —preguntó Fantine después de un momento.

Marius la estrechó con más fuerza.

—Por supuesto. No era su tema favorito pero lo comprendió.

Deseó que en ese momento Fantine se quedara dormida. Revivir toda la historia en un día no había sido buena idea, pero tal vez no para ella sino para él. Los recuerdos eran demasiado abrumadores cuando se les dejaba volver todos juntos.

—Me gustaba Courfeyrac —comentó la niña. Se separó de su pecho y se incorporó para verlo a los ojos—. Pero me equivoqué, papá. Me contaste tu historia y aún no entiendo. ¿Por qué si al final de todo estar con mamá era lo que querías ahora ya no?

Por supuesto. Ésa era la pregunta.

—Tu madre y yo pasamos unos años juntos maravillosos —le aseguró, algo intranquilo sobre cómo explicarle aquello—. Pero ahora hemos podido ver que en realidad lo que nos unió fue un plan de vida que hicimos sin siquiera conocernos bien. Cada uno tomó caminos diferentes y en lugar de seguirlos, volvimos al plan original y tratamos de hacerlo funcionar.

—¿Y eso fue malo? —preguntó Fantine dudosa.

Marius abrió mucho los ojos y negó de inmediato.

—¡Claro que no! Nos trajo lo mejor de nuestras vidas —dijo con cariño al tiempo que la señalaba con el dedo índice, tocándola suavemente en la nariz—: tú.

Fantine rió un poco.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces… Nos dimos cuenta de que hace mucho nuestros intereses están separados. El albergue es su pasión y toda su energía está ahí. Yo dejé muchos caminos sin explorar. —Se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando y aquello no tenía sentido. Lo acometió una oleada de frustración—. Es complicado.

La niña frunció los labios, torciéndolos ligeramente hacia la izquierda antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Nunca hablaste con Courfeyrac —señaló finalmente—. Si lo hubieras hecho, tal vez las cosas habrían sido distintas. Tal vez no hubieras vuelto con mamá, ¿verdad?

Marius se encogió de hombros. Se había hecho esa pregunta más veces de las que le gustaría y aún no tenía una respuesta.

Abrazó a su hija con fuerza y tras asegurarle una vez más que no se arrepentía de nada, le acarició el pelo con suavidad hasta que se durmió.


	3. II

Cuando le había pedido a su padre que le contara su historia, Fantine había tenido un objetivo claro. Una vez había visto una película donde una pareja que se estaba separando se veía obligada a recordar su historia en común y eso los hacía cambiar de idea. 

Todavía creía que su plan había sido bueno, pero no había contado con la aparición de Courfeyrac en la historia. Sin embargo, se alegraba de haber convencido a papá de contarle todo eso. ¡Había tantas cosas de las que no tenía idea! 

Quería saber más cosas. Quería conocer a ese Courfeyrac y saber qué había pasado con Enjolras y Grantaire. Y en especial, ¿Qué pensaba su mamá de todo eso? Esa noche le costó conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, al día siguiente no se atrevió a preguntarle mucho más a su padre. 

Por su aspecto parecía algo enfermo. Cuando le preguntó qué le pasaba le había respondido que no había dormido muy bien. Fantine se preguntó si tendría que ver con haberle contado toda su historia y decidió distraerlo el resto del tiempo que pasarían juntos. Insistió en querer helado y salieron a comprar uno al parque. Se quedaron allí caminando y jugando hasta que su mamá vino a recogerla. 

—¡Te amo, papá! —fue lo último que le dijo tras abrazarlo con fuerza y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de subir al carro de su madre. 

Cosette se había preocupado por el aspecto cansado de su aún esposo. Le había preguntado qué le pasaba y su padre había mirado de reojo hacia el auto, aunque Fantine había fingido que no lo notaba. 

—Nada —escuchó replicar a su padre—. Sólo estuve hablando con Fantine sobre algunas cosas del pasado. 

—¿Algo que deba preocuparme? —preguntó su madre tras una pausa. 

No alcanzó a escuchar si su padre le dio alguna respuesta. 

Decidió no hablarle a su madre del tema. No todavía. Sin embargo, esa tarde de vuelta en su casa hizo una búsqueda en Internet en lugar de entrar a la página de juegos como su madre pensaba que hacía. Lo primero que buscó fue la página del ABC y a partir de allí lo encontró todo. Pasó por alto las actualizaciones sobre las actividades del partido que no le interesaban. En su lugar se puso a buscar fotos. Reconoció a Enjolras, único de los personajes de la historia del pasado de su padre al que le había podido poner cara. Casi de inmediato encontró fotos de Combeferre y poco después de Courfeyrac. 

No logró encontrar nada sobre Grantaire más allá de noticias viejas sobre el juicio y el accidente, o referencias a ambos incidentes en artículos sobre Enjolras. 

La mayor parte de artículos la aburrieron. No sabía cómo su padre había trabajado tanto tiempo en política, con lo poco interesante que resultaba. Sin embargo, siguió consultando la página con cierta frecuencia a partir de ese día. Las pocas veces que intentó retomar el tema con su padre no lo había logrado y la verdad es que con el paso de las semanas su ánimo no parecía mejorar. 

Fantine se había propuesto que tenía que hacer algo, por lo que cuando volvió a la página principal del partido y prestó atención a los eventos anunciados, se dio cuenta de que la campaña electoral estaba empezando y había una fecha programada para su ciudad. 

De repente la asaltó una idea. 

Era el momento de hablar con su madre sobre el tema. 

————————————————————————————— 

La llamada de Cosette lo había dejado extrañado y algo preocupado. Necesitaba que fuera a recoger a Fantine a una actividad. Ella podía ir, pero se había presentado una situación en el albergue y prefería quedarse para manejarla. ¿Podría ser un sol y pasar por la niña? Por supuesto, él nunca se negaba a hacer nada por Fantine e implicaba verla antes en la semana de lo que tenía previsto. ¡Un martes en lugar de un viernes! ¿Qué actividad era? 

Ah, un representante del ABC estaba de campaña en la ciudad y parte de su programa incluía una sesión con las jóvenes promesas del mañana. ¿No había oído de eso? Bueno, era una sesión para niños y niñas de primaria donde iban a hablar sobre lo que era una república y las propuestas del partido. No, no era una actividad de la escuela, sino del partido. Sí, Fantine se había enterado y había insistido en ir. 

¿Desde cuándo se interesaba por la política? Desde que su padre había decidido despertar su interés contándole sobre sus experiencias como parte de un partido político, muchas gracias por esa excelente idea. De todas formas, pensándolo bien, era mejor que él la recogiera: la niña podría comentar la actividad mejor con él, ella prefería trabajar con cada una de las personas que podía ayudar en lugar de esperar cambiar el mundo desde un escritorio o la lucha popular. 

No, no recordaba el nombre del representante del partido, pero estaba segura de que no era Enjolras. 

De eso último, Marius había estado seguro desde antes de que ella se lo dijera: a Enjolras nunca se le habían dado bien los niños. 

Una vez que llegó al lugar estuvo seguro de algo más. Cosette le había mentido descaradamente: No había forma de que no supiera que el representante del partido era Courfeyrac. 

Al entrar en el salón escuchó su voz antes de verlo y la reconoció enseguida. Estaba haciendo una broma que hacía a su joven audiencia reír, mientras continuaba contestando una pregunta que alguien había realizado sobre en qué influía el presidente en las leyes. O eso le pareció entender. 

Los padres de familia que habían acudido al evento se encontraban sentados en unas sillas dispuestas al fondo del salón. Marius decidió quedarse cerca de la puerta en lugar de ir a buscar un campo. No tenía el menor interés en llamar la atención del expositor mientras hablaba y realizar algún tipo de interrupción. 

Además, estaba muy ocupado intentando procesar el hecho de que, tantos años después, estaba en el mismo lugar que Courfeyrac. De repente, todas las navidades y cumpleaños sin ningún contacto quemaban en su recuerdo. Había olvidado felicitarlo en su cumpleaños, había estado de viaje con Cosette en ese momento. Luego, cuando lo había recordado, no había juntado el valor para llamarle o enviarle un mensaje. No después de tanto tiempo sin contacto y además habiendo olvidado una fecha así. Para su propio cumpleaños no supo nada de él tampoco. 

Así había seguido la distancia. Courfeyrac no mostró intenciones de comunicarse y Marius estaba demasiado absorto en su relación con Cosette y el trabajo en el albergue. Era como si su época en el partido hubiera quedado en la niebla y cuando se permitía pensar en ella se daba cuenta de que en realidad no le gustaba recordarla. Había muchas historias pendientes y relaciones perdidas en ella para que no fuera doloroso hacerlo. 

Supo cosas sobre Courfeyrac y los demás por un tiempo después del traslado del partido a la capital, pero fue gracias a Jehan. Con el tiempo hasta esa relación había desaparecido. Alguna vez pensó en que podría ceder a la presión de la gente que le preguntaba si no tenía un Facebook o alguna otra red social y encontrar a sus antiguos amigos por allí, pero no encontraba nunca tiempo o ganas. Le daba algo de miedo, si era sincero. ¿Qué les diría? ¿Cómo contactar con Courfeyrac de nuevo después de tanto silencio y todo lo que habían vivido? 

Había terminado por renunciar a todo por su vida con Cosette y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho en su momento. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta del vacío que aquella renuncia le había dejado y cómo su vida se había visto reducida a seguir los planes y sueños de su esposa. No había construido ninguno propio. Su único interés personal, aunque fuera lo más brillante e importante en su vida, era Fantine. Había disfrutado trabajar en el albergue, le había gustado su trabajo y no descartaba continuarlo en algún momento… Pero no había tenido nunca un proyecto propio y era lo que le carcomía ahora. Había tenido intereses, sueños y metas. Pero eso era pasado. 

La pobre Fantine tenía un padre con una temprana crisis de los cuarenta buscando una vida a la que había renunciado hacía mucho tiempo por su tendencia a asumir cosas de los demás y a aferrarse a una vida que había soñado junto a su amor adolescente. 

De alguna manera, eso los había llevado a ese lugar, porque era evidente que el interés de Fantine por aquella actividad no se debía a la política. 

—¡Siguiente pregunta! —Exclamó Courfeyrac—. Esta señorita por ejemplo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

—Fantine Pontmercy, señor. 

La voz de su hija lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Desde la puerta podía mirar a Courfeyrac con claridad. El salón estaba dispuesto con sillas en media luna: los niños y niñas en la parte interna de la luna, los padres detrás. Courfeyrac se desplazaba de un lado a otro de la media luna mirándolos a todos en algún momento. Marius había entrado por una puerta lateral, lo que le daba un buen panorama de ambos lados pero lo dejaba fuera del campo de visión inmediato del expositor. 

Notó como el hombre arqueaba ambas cejas al escuchar el nombre y la miraba con incredulidad un momento, la sonrisa reduciéndose ligeramente en los labios. 

—¿Pontmercy, ah? Lindo apellido —comentó mientras sus ojos vagaban entre el grupo de padres en los asientos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño pero se repuso de inmediato y centró la vista en ella, sonriendo con afabilidad de nuevo—. Bueno, escuchemos tu pregunta. 

—Quería saber más sobre las segundas oportunidades —dijo la niña con tranquilidad. Marius podía ver sólo un lado de su cara pero podía apreciar su sonrisa—. Las personas se equivocan y hacen cosas malas, pero la ley contempla segundas oportunidades, ¿verdad? 

Courfeyrac asintió, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos. 

—Creo que parte de mi auditorio está familiarizado con el caso Valjean, ¿cierto? Retomemos eso. 

Los siguientes diez minutos Marius escuchó sobre la importancia que había tenido el caso de su suegro para dejar en manifiesto debilidades de la ley en cuanto a la libertad condicional, así como algunas de las propuestas del partido para reintegrar a los ex convictos a la sociedad. Sonrió ante la facilidad de Courfeyrac de explicar conceptos tan elaborados y abstractos con claridad y sencillez. 

Dos preguntas después, el joven auditorio estallaba en aplausos y se retiraba a recibir su refrigerio por ser parte de la actividad. Aquel era un evento de inscripción. ¿Cuánto le habría costado a Fantine convencer a su madre de llevarla allí? 

Descubrió con espanto que no había decidido todavía qué iba a hacer. ¿Acercarse a saludar a Courfeyrac? ¿Qué iba a decirle? No podía marcharse sin hacerlo, ¿cierto?

Su hija y Courfeyrac decidieron eso por él. 

—Fantine —llamó el hombre mientras terminaba de apagar el proyector que había utilizado para exponer algunas láminas ilustradas con animales y colores llamativos para conservar la atención del público más pequeño. Su hija acudió rápidamente a su llamado—. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero sí estas emparentada con Eufrasia Valjean, ¿cierto?

Marius pudo escucharlo con claridad. La gente ya había pasado al salón de al lado a comer y su ex compañero de apartamento no se estaba cuidando de hablar particularmente bajo. 

Fantine soltó una risita. 

—Mamá prefiere que le digan Cosette —dijo su hija asintiendo. 

Courfeyrac sonrió al tiempo que cerraba la computadora portátil. 

—Sí, lo recuerdo —comentó, al tiempo que centraba la atención en ella—. Te pareces a ella, en versión morena claro. En eso saliste a tu padre, ¿cierto? ¿Marius Pontmercy? No sé si sabes que lo conozco. 

Su hija se rió al tiempo que asentía. Marius decidió que era momento de hacer notar su presencia. 

—Tuvo suerte de parecerse más a su madre —declaró acercándose no sin cierta reserva. 

Su amigo literalmente saltó al escucharlo. Se giró a verlo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sonrió ampliamente. 

No había ninguna señal de resentimiento en su rostro. 

—Nunca he considerado que estuvieras particularmente mal —comentó con una naturalidad y tranquilidad asombrosa, considerando lo nervioso que Marius se sentía. Ahora además se sonrojó, en especial al notar la mirada de su hija alternándose entre ambos. 

Sonrojado como un adolescente. Vergonzoso. 

—Tienes una hija preciosa —declaró Courfeyrac divertido. Estaba seguro de que había notado su reacción, pero ahora su mirada estaba concentrada en Fantine—. Muy lista también, sus comentarios fueron muy interesantes. 

Su hija se sonrojó de placer. Siempre le habían gustado los halagos, naturalmente. 

—Gracias —dijo la niña educadamente. 

Marius se recordó a sí mismo que debía hacer lo mismo. 

—Gracias, lo es —concordó, acercándose para poner una mano en el hombro de su hija, quien se agarró a su cintura de inmediato. Le acarició el pelo y le dio un beso en la cabeza—. Estamos muy orgullosos de ella. 

—Me imagino —comentó Courfeyrac tras un momento. Una sensación inquieta se removió en la boca del estómago de Marius al notar la manera en que se había quedado observándolos por un momento. Luego miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Cosette? 

—Trabajando —replicó Fantine de inmediato—. Después va a pasar por mí al apartamento de papá, ¿verdad? 

La niña levanto la vista para mirarlo, apoyando la barbilla en su pecho. Marius tuvo que contener una sonrisa ante el descaro de su hija. No pretendía siquiera simular sorpresa de que él pasara a recogerla en lugar de su madre. 

—Cierto —le confirmó. Notó de reojo como Courfeyrac arqueaba una ceja, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta. 

—Es bueno verte de nuevo —comentó en su lugar—. Lástima que no vino ninguno de los otros, les hubiera gustado verte también. Jehan de vez en cuando pregunta cómo estarás. Estoy seguro de que le encantará saber que conocí a Fantine. 

Hablaba con ligereza y tranquilidad, aunque había algo de distancia en la idea de que a todos los demás también le hubiera gustado verle. No hacía de aquel encuentro nada particularmente especial. Tal vez no tenía que pensar que lo era. 

Después de todo, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

—Me gustaría verlos —admitió Marius, decidiendo quedarse en el terreno neutral que Courfeyrac había abierto con su comentario—. ¿Cómo están? 

—Con mucho trabajo, como siempre —respondió Courfeyrac encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Le has contado a Fantine sobre el grupo? 

—Un poco —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. 

Una actriz. Una genial actriz. Marius la miró de reojo y ella le dedicó una sonrisa brillante. 

—Estoy seguro de que mis historias estarían más interesantes —bromeó Courfeyrac, guiñándoles un ojo. 

La niña estrechó con fuerza la cintura de Marius y negó. 

—Papá es muy buen contando historias —le aseguró, levantando ligeramente la barbilla. En otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido feliz por el orgullo en su voz. 

Courfeyrac sonrió y por primera vez en su encuentro, Marius notó un rastro de nostalgia en su expresión. 

—Te creo —replicó tras un momento—. Tu padre siempre ha sido bueno en muchas cosas. Me pregunto si tendrá oportunidad de salir conmigo mientras estoy en la ciudad para contarme historias sobre estos años que no nos hemos visto. 

Su hija no escondió su emoción, o al menos no reprimió el movimiento de estrecharle aún más fuerte por la cintura. Marius le acarició el cabello con suavidad. 

—Supongo que tendrás una agenda algo apretada —dijo con cautela, evadiendo la pregunta no tan velada. 

Su amigo negó de inmediato, con soltura. 

—No tanto. Hoy mismo tengo la noche libre. 

Marius no podía negarle nada a la sonrisa abierta y franca que le dedicó junto a esas palabras. 

————————————————————————————— 

Había funcionado. ¡Había funcionado! Habría salido dando brinquitos del salón de no ser una niña grande ya. Papá venía sólo un paso atrás de ella. Se veía pensativo, agitado e incluso un poco preocupado. Pero no se veía triste. 

Eso era un gran avance. O eso creía. 

Lo único que le preocupaba un poco era que se enojara. No creía, a fin de cuentas papá nunca se enojaba con ella. Se entristecía cuando hacía algo malo y eso la hacía sentir culpable, pero la que ponía los castigos y no los movía por nada era mamá. 

Sin embargo, nunca había hecho algo como lo de ese día y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Al subirse al auto esperó algo intranquila. Su padre se puso el cinturón y se aseguró que ella se lo hubiera puesto también. Luego resopló y apoyó las manos en la manivela. 

—¿Qué estás planeando, Fantine? 

La preocupó un poco que tuviera la mirada fija al frente, aunque probablemente sólo estaba esperando un espacio para salir del parqueo. 

—Quería conocer a Courfeyrac —dijo con tranquilidad. Él la miró de reojo y ella sonrió un poco—. Es muy guapo y simpático, papá. 

—Sí, lo es —masculló su padre. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la rueda. 

La niña se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada. 

—¿Estás enojado? 

Marius sonrió un poco y negó, mirándola. 

—Me emboscaste —le señaló en tono acusatorio, pero sin enojo. 

—Mamá participó —se apresuró a recordarle ella. Era su carta de garantía—. Ella te llamó. 

Su padre rió con incredulidad, miró de nuevo a la calle y encendió el motor. 

—Ya hablaré con ella, sí.

Fantine se removió inquieta en el asiento. Su padre se estaba desviando del tema que le interesaba. 

—¿Vas a ir a la cena? 

La mejor forma de saber algo era preguntarlo directamente. 

En ese momento, Marius arrancó el auto e inició la salida del parqueo. Fantine se mordió el labio de nuevo para contenerse de repetir la pregunta. Finalmente, contestó: 

—Probablemente. 

Courfeyrac le había dado su número (en realidad se lo había anotado en el brazo, como si no pudiera simplemente guardarlo en el teléfono) para que le avisara si iba a poder y a qué hora pasaba a recogerle al hotel. 

Fantine sonrió complacida y se recostó finalmente en el asiento. Su padre la miró de reojo mientras esperaban que el semáforo cambiara a su favor. 

—No sé qué esperas que suceda con esto. Es sólo una cena después de muchos años de no tener contacto ni nada. 

Ella se encogió de hombros. 

—Vale la pena intentarlo —declaró. Sus miradas se encontraron y notó la interrogante en los ojos de su padre.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Fantine? 

Ella le sonrió con calma. 

—Quiero que estés feliz, papá. 

Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que había logrado el efecto contrario y que había un brillo acuoso en los ojos de su padre, pero retiró la mirada para seguir conduciendo antes de que lo comprobara. 

Respiró profundo y empezó a hablar sobre la actividad en sí. Estaba tranquila. Courfeyrac le había caído bien y tenía confianza en que si alguien podía hacer que su papá dejara de verse tan triste todo el tiempo, era él. 

————————————————————————————— 

Courfeyrac estaba particularmente guapo esa noche. Siempre había sido consciente de que su amigo era muy atractivo, su historial de conquistas no se debía únicamente a su brillante personalidad. Sin embargo, ese día en particular, tantos años después, era capaz de apreciar detalles que antes no estaban ahí. 

Los años le habían sentado bien. Tenía el aspecto de un tipo curtido por la vida pero que seguía teniendo la mejor disposición para hacerle frente. Una sonrisa afable y una mirada brillante que no escondían la espuela que tenía en la política y en la vida. Vestía de manera casual pero de todas formas se veía elegante y cómodo a la vez. Lo había encontrado esperándolo en la entrada del hotel, llevaba un abrigo de la mano y tenía un aspecto de total tranquilidad. 

Subió al auto y le preguntó si recordaba la pizzería donde solían pedir para llevar. Le habían dicho que el restaurante aún existía, pero había progresado a tener algún prestigio y se había trasladado a otra parte de la ciudad. Era sólo una idea, si Marius tenía un plan mejor… 

No lo tenía, por supuesto. Si al inicio estaba nervioso pensando de qué iban a hablar y cómo sería pasar tanto tiempo a solas con Courfeyrac de nuevo, pronto tuvo que dejar los nervios de lado. Hablar con él seguía siendo tan sencillo ahora como años atrás, cuando se lo había llevado a su apartamento horas después de conocerse. 

Al inicio se dedicaron a temas bastante neutrales e inofensivos. Marius tenía curiosidad sobre la actividad del ABC y su regreso a hacer campaña a la ciudad, a Courfeyrac no parecía importarle hablar un poco de trabajo. Así llegaron al tema de la actividad de esa mañana, con la que el hombre estaba bastante complacido. 

—Fue idea de Combeferre en realidad —le explicó con una expresión divertida. Seguro que la historia de cómo se había acordado realizar la actividad tenía un trasfondo divertido—. Cuando empezó a explicarle a sus hijos sobre lo que hacíamos en el partido para que supieran manejar en la escuela los comentarios de sus compañeros pensó que sería una buena idea. Dice que se me dan bien los niños, así que me convenció de venir a mí. 

—¿Combeferre tiene hijos? —preguntó Marius totalmente distraído de la historia por ese dato en particular. 

El restaurante era bonito y no demasiado concurrido. Al menos no un martes en la noche. Habían tomado una mesa apartada, al lado de un ventanal que daba a una bonita vista de la ciudad iluminada. El ambiente era acogedor, el olor a pizza inundaba el local abriendo el apetito a todo quien se atreviera a entrar. Ya habían dado cuenta de una y la mitad de otra con la misma facilidad que solían tener cuando vivían juntos. De hecho, Courfeyrac le había pasado los hongos sin siquiera preguntarle si los quería, como en los viejos tiempos. 

—Claro —replicó su amigo negando—. Se me olvida todo lo que no sabes… Dos niñas y un niño de hecho. Se casó hace unos nueve años creo. Las niñas salieron a su madre pero el niño es un pequeño Combeferre, anteojos y todo incluidos. Sólo tiene tres años, pero sigue a su padre por todo lado. 

Se podía hacer a la idea. Sonrió al imaginar al niño detrás de un atareado pero siempre paciente Combeferre. 

—¿Qué pasó con el resto? No volví a saber de nadie. —Odió el tono de su voz al pronunciar esas palabras. Culpa y reproche mezclados siempre sonaban muy mal. 

Courfeyrac estaba atacando otro pedazo de pizza mientras lo observaba. Debió leer las emociones en su rostro. 

—¿Tampoco sabes nada del resto? —preguntó con tranquilidad, como si no hubiera notado su tono—. Feuilly también hizo familia, aunque tuvo que dejar mucho del trabajo del partido: necesitaba un trabajo para sostenerlos. Bahorel tiene un hijo, aunque no vive con la madre y el niño, se llevan bien. Jehan sigue enamorado del amor, Joly y Bossuet siguen juntos… 

Se detuvo y Marius frunció ligeramente el ceño: 

—¿Qué pasó con Enjolras y Grantaire? —se atrevió a preguntar finalmente—. Jehan me había dicho que ambos estaban bien, Grantaire se había instalado en un centro de rehabilitación dando talleres de arte, pero… No se hablaban, hasta donde sé. 

Courfeyrac tomó un buen mordisco de su trozo de pizza. Ladeó la cabeza como si intentara decidir de qué manera responder a aquella pregunta. 

—Ellos siguen siendo Enjolras y Grantaire, como los conociste. Tienen sus épocas. Volvieron a hablarse cuando Grantaire decidió hacer caso a su terapeuta y pedir disculpas a las personas que había hecho algún daño. Considerando que no había aceptado hablar con Enjolras hasta ese momento, su primer encuentro no fue particularmente bueno pero… ya sabes como son. 

Marius lo miró confundido. 

—Entonces están… ¿bien? —preguntó con tono de duda. 

El hombre se encogió de hombros y terminó con el trozo de pizza. 

—Se hablan, salen, Enjolras trata de convencerlo de dejar la residencia en el albergue con la no tan oculta intención de que se vaya a vivir con él, Grantaire desaparece una época… lo típico —explicó con rapidez. No parecía preocuparle particularmente el tema—. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. 

—¿Cómo tú? —preguntó Marius antes de pensar si era sensato empezar a realizar preguntas personales. 

—Como yo —replicó Courfeyrac de inmediato. 

La respuesta, contundente, rápida y sin dudas, con la mirada fija en él, le puso inmediatamente incómodo. Probablemente su amigo lo notó, porque apartó la mirada riendo. 

—O tú, en algunas cosas —comentó con diversión. Sin embargo, un momento después lo miraba de nuevo y Marius podría jurar que había algo parecido a nerviosismo en sus facciones—. Aunque, si entendí bien a tu hija, hay cosas que sí cambian. 

Marius sabía exactamente a qué se refería. La otra pareja que cenaba en el ala del restaurante en la que se encontraban acababa de irse, haciendo de aquella conversación más privada de lo que había esperado, considerando que estaban en un lugar público. 

Respiró profundo. Siempre había sabido que el tema iba a salir. 

—Supongo que te refieres al hecho de que estoy separado de Cosette. 

El tono de su voz se volvió grave, como el que solía usar al exponer un caso en un tribunal de familia. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para ocultar, mucho menos a Courfeyrac, que era un tema particularmente sensible. 

—Entonces es cierto —murmuró Courfeyrac abandonando la postura tranquila y relajada en el asiento para apoyar los antebrazos en la mesa e inclinarse hacia él—. Cuesta creerlo. ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó? 

Se encogió de hombros. No le apetecía nada hablar de ello. Menos con él. 

—Tu hija dijo que eras bueno con las historias —insistió su amigo—. Me gustaría oír esta. 

Marius resopló ante la referencia. 

—Por contarle una historia a Fantine es que estamos aquí —replicó, aún con un deje de incredulidad al pensar en las tramas de su hija para hacerlos reencontrarse.

Courfeyrac arqueó ambas cejas, como si lo acometiera una idea en ese mismo momento. Incredulidad real se reflejó en su rostro. 

—¿Le contaste a tu hija sobre… nosotros? —Hizo una pausa notable antes de la última palabra, cargándola de todo el sentido que podía tener. Marius no tuvo que decir nada para contestarle. Algo en su rostro debió resultar particularmente culpable porque su amigo rió de inmediato—. ¡Cosette y tú son de los padres más liberales que he conocido!

Su declaración le recordó la discusión que le había valido con su esposa aquella dichosa historia. Prefirió no brindar detalles al respecto. 

—Siempre hemos intentado decirle la verdad y no ocultarle cosas —declaró algo a la defensiva. Ambos estaban muy orgullosos de la crianza de Fantine. 

—Y hacerla particularmente abierta a distintos tipos de relaciones —añadió Courfeyrac. Había vuelto a recostarse en la silla, apoyando una mano sobre el mantel de manera casual, aunque tamborileaba con los dedos, como si estuviera nervioso—. Ya tenía la impresión de que te había emboscado en la mañana, pero no me esperaba esto. 

Marius se sonrió. No tenía explicaciones que darle, a él también lo había tomado por sorpresa. 

—Entonces, ¿estás separado o divorciado? —Preguntó Courfeyrac sin esperar una respuesta—. Dios, voy a romperle el corazón al pobre Jehan cuando se lo cuente. 

Sintió una punzada de nostalgia ante la mención del poeta. Sus ojos se dirigieron al dedo ahora desnudo donde había portado su alianza de matrimonio. 

—Divorciado —respondió tras tomarse un momento—. Fue de mutuo acuerdo, así que fue rápido. 

Courfeyrac guardó silencio unos momentos. No estaba comiendo, así que era extraño. Cuando Marius levantó la mirada hacia él notó que de nuevo lo miraba de esa manera fija tan particular. La misma mirada que muchos años atrás le había dedicado en su cama, a la media luz de la noche, la primera vez que le había ayudado a dormir. 

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente, y Marius no estuvo seguro a qué se refería por unos momentos. 

—Gracias. Pero… está bien. —Optó por asumir que se trataba de la expresión educada cuando alguien hablaba sobre una situación como aquella—. Era lo correcto. Aunque adiós al matrimonio, adiós al albergue… 

La incomprensión estaba escrita en el rostro de su amigo con total claridad. 

—Entonces, ¿qué haces ahora? —preguntó, siguiendo al conversación aunque tenía aspecto de estar procesando lo anterior todavía. 

—Estoy buscando trabajo —replicó con sencillez—. Algo debe haber para un abogado especializado en familia y adopciones. Aunque en realidad… me gustaría regresar a mis orígenes. Tenía tantas ideas y sueños de lo que podría hacer en la ciudad por los demás… Ahora no tengo muchos contactos en esa área, pero, algo habrá. 

El ceño de Courfeyrac se frunció ligeramente, al tiempo que su mirada se desviaba hacia la vista de la ciudad iluminada.

—Algo habrá —acordó. 

Cayó un silencio entre ambos que no resultaba cómodo pero tampoco imposible de soportar. Fue roto por una amable mesera que se acercó para retirar los platones ya vacíos de pizza, dejándolos solos con sus bebidas tras negarse ambos a pedir un postre. 

No los molestarían más hasta que pidieran la cuenta. 

—No le tengas en cuenta a ninguno de los chicos que perdieran contacto contigo —dijo finalmente Courfeyrac. Tenía un aspecto particularmente culpable, lo que desorientó a Marius tanto o más que el comentario en sí. Por suerte, parecía tener intención de explicarse—. Los convencí que era lo mejor. Te habías quedado aquí, empezando a vivir la vida que habías soñado siempre, tratando de olvidar los oscuros años sin Cosette… Creí que te haría las cosas más fáciles y pensé que si querías tener contacto, lo harías. 

Marius lo miró con incredulidad, aunque el arrepentimiento en sus facciones era muy real. Recién empezaba a considerar que él no era el único que tenía que pensarse cómo encarar ese reencuentro y cómo hablar de todo lo que estaba pendiente. 

—Tú decidiste que quería quedarme en la ciudad reconstruyendo mis sueños con Cosette —le recordó. 

Courfeyrac arqueó ambas cejas. Al parecer, no era la respuesta que había esperado. 

—No me equivoqué. Era lo que querías entonces. Te habrías pasado la vida arrepentido por no haberlo intentado, lo sabes —le señaló con tono firme y seguro. Frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia él, esta vez con aire acusatorio—. Conocí a Fantine hoy, pero aunque fuera solo un momento me niego a creer que te arrepientes. 

—Claro que no —replicó de inmediato. Le sostuvo la mirada—. Fantine es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. 

—Entonces, no me equivoqué —repitió su amigo. 

—No —acordó Marius, arrepentido de que su comentario hubiera resultado un reproche que visto de esa manera era inmerecido—. Tampoco es tu culpa que perdiera contacto. Me absorbí en Cosette, el matrimonio, el trabajo y… 

—Lo usual —contestó Courfeyrac, cortándolo, como si quisiera evitar el rumbo penitente de sus palabras, restándole hierro al asunto—. Siempre has sido así. Te dejas absorber por lo que te importa. Lo demás se eclipsa. Nadie te lo tomará en cuenta. 

Había algo esperanzador en la implicación de una futura opinión del resto de sus amigos del ABC sobre él. Sin embargo, todos los demás estaban muy lejos. Sólo uno le interesaba en ese momento realmente. Uno con el que aún tenía puntos que aclarar. 

—Además —continuó Marius sin referirse a la interrupción—, creía que no querías saber de mí. 

Por un momento había esperado que lo negara, pero no lo hizo. Se balanceó en las patas traseras de su silla, mirando por la ventana de nuevo. 

—Como dije —contestó tras unos momentos—, pensé que era lo mejor para ti. 

—Para mí —repitió Marius. 

En cierta forma, siempre había sido así. Courfeyrac siempre había intentado ayudarlo, dejarle en la mejor posición posible en las situaciones, darle ventajas y oportunidades. Siempre. Pero también había implicado que tomara decisiones por él. Por ambos.

—Sí —confirmó Courfeyrac, dejando de mecerse y mirando el reloj. 

No. No podía dar la noche por terminada allí. Aún faltaba una pregunta. La más importante. 

—¿Nunca te has preguntado qué hubiera pasado si Cosette no hubiera llamado ese día? 

Haberla pronunciado no significaba que fuera a tener una respuesta. Sin embargo, Courfeyrac no tuvo que pensarse la respuesta. Le daba la impresión de que sí que lo había pensado. 

—Habría llamado otro día —contestó sin dudarlo, encogiéndose de hombros y abandonando el tono serio. Cualquier rastro de tristeza o molestia se borraron de su rostro cuando se puso de pie—. Vamos. Será mejor que paguemos en la caja. Siempre duran demasiado en llevar la cuenta a las mesas. 

Marius tardó un momento en seguirlo. 

Tuvieron que esperar a que una pareja de señoras mayores pagaran su cuenta antes de hacer ellos otro tanto. Courfeyrac no le dio espacio a discutir quién pagaba: insistió en que él lo había invitado. 

Tuvo que resignarse a dar las gracias y esperarle. 

Salieron en silencio al parqueo. Hacía algo de frío, debido a la brisa, pero nada que resultara molesto. El auto de las señoras salió con cierta rapidez, dejándolos solos. Caminaron en silencio hacia el auto, hasta que Courfeyrac decidió hablar de nuevo. 

—Sabes, estamos buscando personas para trabajar en las propuestas para el proyecto de ley de adopción de hijos por parte de parejas del mismo sexo —comentó con calma—. Necesitaremos abogados de familia con experiencia en adopciones… 

Dejó flotar la propuesta no formulada entre ellos. La idea de volver a trabajar con el ABC causó una sensación cálida en su pecho. No se trataba sólo de las personas que había conocido y las amistades que había forjado allí. Si había entrado a trabajar con el ABC en un inicio era por su interés en sus perspectivas. ¿Qué mejor manera de regresar sus orígenes, a sus propios intereses y proyectos?

Sin embargo, la emoción de la propuesta se deshizo enseguida. 

—No puedo —replicó, aunque Courfeyrac no le había hecho la pregunta—. Fantine está aquí, no voy a irme a la Capital. 

Aquella no parecía una razón de peso para su ex compañero de apartamento, quien pateó una piedrecilla del camino, la cual salió rebotando sobre el asfalto. 

—El ABC está en extensión de nuevo. Planeamos reabrir una filial aquí. Con los medios de comunicación de ahora, podrías trabajar desde aquí. 

La idea sonaba bien. Muy bien. Marius empezó a reírse sin intentar evitarlo, a pesar de la mirada extrañada de su amigo. 

—¿No lo ves? —dijo finalmente—. Tantos años sin vernos… Nos reencontramos y me resuelves un problema una vez más. 

Courfeyrac no escondió que la idea lo complacía. 

—Siempre ha sido un placer —replicó con una sonrisa pícara, aunque no por eso menos sincera. 

El calor en sus mejillas le reveló que una vez más se estaba ruborizando. Se preguntaba si en algún momento repetirse que estaba muy mayor para eso haría algún efecto. 

—Sabes lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad? —le dijo desviando la mirada y continuando el camino hacia el auto. 

Escuchó a Courfeyrac resoplar. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Sin embargo, en lugar de continuar bromeando, decidió retomar el tema donde lo habían dejado en el interior del restaurante. 

—No tiene sentido preguntarse por lo que habría pasado si no hubiera sucedido alguna cosa —dijo dándole alcance. 

Siendo sincero, Marius hubiera preferido que utilizara su habilidad para cambiar de temas de otra manera. No quería volver sobre eso. Nunca debió haber preguntado. 

Lo miró de reojo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —acordó Marius. Deseó sentirse un poco menos tenso. 

Tenía muchas ganas de dejarlo en su hotel y poder dar por terminada esa noche. Sin embargo, Courfeyrac parecía tener otros planes. Llegaron junto al auto, pero Courfeyrac no se dirigió a la puerta del pasajero. Lo siguió hasta la del conductor, sin darle más opción que girarse y mirarlo. 

Se encontró entonces de espaldas a la puerta del auto y de frente a su amigo. Pocas veces lo había visto con una expresión tan seria como la que tenía en ese momento. 

—No me arrepiento de lo que hice y tú no te arrepientes de tu vida. No tiene sentido rumiar sobre eso —continuó, acercándose un paso más. 

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por la espalda, junto con una sensación pesada que se depositó sobre la boca de su estómago. Tuvo que obligarse a tragar grueso, aunque sentía los labios resecos. 

Intentó decir su nombre, pero se detuvo sin siquiera emitir algún sonido. 

—Pero podemos decidir qué hacer ahora —añadió Courfeyrac tras un momento. Apoyó una mano en el carro, pasándola por encima de su hombro—. Entre Combeferre y tu hija nos han dado esto. ¿Qué dices, Pontmercy? ¿Te interesa? 

Marius cerró los ojos al escucharlo decir su apellido. Por un momento pensó que su amigo iba a besarlo, pero no lo hizo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo tras un momento, encontrándose con el brillo divertido en los de él. 

Le encantaban sus ojos. 

Nunca le había costado hablar de sus emociones ni de sus pensamientos sobre Cosette. Nunca había sido un problema para él avergonzarse a sí mismo mientras lograba hilar las ideas hasta encontrar la manera de expresar en palabras lo mucho que significaba su antes novia y después esposa. Nunca le había temido a las palabras aunque ellas lo burlaran a veces. 

Pero con Courfeyrac la historia había sido tan diferente. Tanta complicidad y comodidad juntos, tantos momentos geniales, pero también tantas suposiciones y palabras calladas… 

No se arrepentía del pasado. Pero ahora… Ahora sólo tenía que hablar. Hablar de verdad. Ser sincero. Pero tantos años después… sí. Aún quedaba algo por decir.

—Te he extrañado tanto —susurró. 

No pudo decir más. Fue Courfeyrac quien cerró los ojos entonces y él quien se adelantó a besarlo. Despacio, casi como si no pudiera creerlo. Profundo, como si fuera su única oportunidad de llegar más adentro. 

Fuerte, como si no quisiera perderlo. 

————————————————————————————— 

Fantine había alistado su bolso con esmero. En realidad no creía que fuera a necesitar muchas cosas, pero su madre había insistido en que fuera bien preparada y no pensaba permitir que nada arruinara ese día. Era su primera convención política. 

Bueno, era más una actividad familiar que había anunciado Courfeyrac en la actividad del martes. Había dejado caer a su padre en el carro que le gustaría ir, ese mismo día cuando la había recogido, pero no le había dicho que sí. La había llamado dos días después para preguntarle si en serio quería ir y decirle que le pidiera permiso a su madre. 

No lo había visto, pero había escuchado su voz diferente. Tal vez la cena con Courfeyrac había dado resultado. 

Salió corriendo de casa al escuchar llegar el carro de su padre. Marius la recibió con una sonrisa. Como siempre, se había bajado del carro para abrazarla y abrirle la puerta. Nunca fallaba. Saludó con la mano a Cosette, quien se quedó en la puerta para despedirlos. 

Mamá también estaba triste con todo lo del divorcio. Fantine lo sabía. También estaba buscando una manera de ayudarla, aunque mamá fuera más fuerte que papá. 

—¡Qué guapo vas papá! —comentó con entusiasmo. 

Su padre siempre estaba guapo, pero ese día se veía particularmente bien. 

—Tú también vas muy guapa —le replicó su padre—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres pasar el día en un evento político?

Fantine asintió con entusiasmo. En realidad había disfrutado la actividad del martes y esta prometía estar divertida. Courfeyrac la había promocionado bastante bien y probablemente vería a otros niños de los que habían ido a la actividad anterior. 

Su padre no insistió en el punto. En su lugar, empezó a preguntarle por el proyecto que había tenido que presentar en la escuela el día anterior. 

Sin embargo, cuando ya llevaban avanzado el camino, Fantine no pudo contener más la curiosidad. 

—Papá, ¿no me vas a contar nada de la cena del martes? 

Marius la miró de reojo. 

—Sabes que mi vida no es una novela por capítulos, ¿verdad? 

La niña rió, pero no pensaba ceder. 

—Dijiste que estuvo bien, pero… ¿hablaron? ¿Ustedes…? —se detuvo, indecisa de qué quería preguntar realmente. 

Su padre, por suerte, pareció entenderla. 

—Hablamos —le confirmó—. Sobre el pasado, sobre el presente… De hecho, sí hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo sobre ese día. Voy a trabajar de nuevo con el ABC. 

Había un tono especial en su voz al decirlo. Como cuando ella había estado emocionada las vacaciones anteriores de regresar al campamento de verano que había hecho también el verano anterior. ¡Trabajo! ¡Y con el ABC! 

Sonrió al pensarlo, pero después la sonrisa de borró de golpe de su rostro. Recordó lo que eso significaba. 

—Oh. ¿Vas a irte a la capital? —Su voz sonaba decepcionada. ¿Cómo no había pensado que era una posibilidad? 

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y respiró profundo. Sin embargo, las palabras de su padre la tranquilizaron. 

—No —respondió categóricamente—. No me voy a ir a una ciudad donde no estés tú. El ABC va a expandirse aquí de nuevo y trabajaré allí. 

Sintió un gran alivio. De no haber llevado el cinturón de seguridad puesto, habría abrazado a su padre. 

—Pero —añadió— eventualmente tendré que estar viajando a la Capital. Tal vez luego, cuando estés grande y seas la que nos deje a nosotros para irte a la universidad, considere ir a vivir a otro lado. 

Oh, pero para eso faltaba tantísimo tiempo… 

—Si arreglaste las cosas con Courfeyrac, podrás quedarte en su apartamento cuando vayas a la Capital —sugirió con sonrisa de entendida. 

Notó la expresión confusa de su padre al escucharla. Pareció debatirse sobre algo un momento, mientras llegaban al parqueo del edificio donde sería la actividad. Estacionó, pero al apagar el motor, no abrió las puertas. Se soltó el cinturón para mirarla de frente y ella hizo lo mismo. 

—No quiero que te hagas ilusiones o novelas en la cabeza —le dijo con calma, aunque había firmeza en su mirada—. Ha sido genial ver de nuevo a Courfeyrac y nos hemos visto más durante la semana, no sólo ese martes. 

Fantine no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha. ¡Había funcionado! Su padre estaba diferente, ¡podía notarlo! Pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario al ver cómo la observaba. 

—Pero —continuó él tras un momento—, ha pasado mucho tiempo, así que vamos a esperar y ver qué pasa. ¿De acuerdo? Vivimos en ciudades diferentes, tenemos nuestras vidas establecidas y ya aprendí la lección de hacer un plan rígido con alguien. ¿Lo entiendes? 

Notó que aquello era importante para su padre, así que asintió con firmeza y lentitud, para que viera que era muy en serio. 

—Bien —dijo su padre más tranquilo—. Una vez aclarado eso, ¿quieres que invitemos a Courfeyrac a ir a comer con nosotros después del evento? Tengo la impresión de que te gustaría conocerlo mejor. 

¡Por supuesto que quería!

Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al salón principal. Courfeyrac estaba en la tarima desde la que se iba a dirigir el evento. Probablemente los había estado esperando, porque los vio de inmediato y se apresuró a saludarlos con la mano y sonreír ampliamente. 

Fantine le devolvió el saludo, pero su mirada se concentró en la expresión de su padre. 

Estaba radiante de felicidad mirando a Courfeyrac. 

Sonrió complacida. Su padre podía decir que no había un plan, pero ella estaba segura de que no había manera de que aquello terminara mal. Tal vez no siempre sucedía como se planeaba, pero después de conocer toda su historia, quería creer que sí había cosas que eran para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El sábado tendrán el epílogo. Gracias por llegar hasta acá ;)


	4. III Epílogo

Hacía un sol espléndido para un día de campo como aquel. Marius había temido que la lluvia arruinara la celebración pero Cosette había dicho que le parecía poco probable por la época. Courfeyrac había dicho que un día de campo bajo la lluvia sería inolvidable. 

Fantine había dicho que era su cumpleaños y las cosas saldrían bien: quería un día de campo. 

—Es la primera vez que voy a la celebración de la mayoría de edad de alguien en un día de campo —comentó Bahorel, fingiendo aún no estar muy convencido de que aquello fuera una buena idea, a pesar de que llevaba las últimas dos horas jugando fútbol sin parar—. ¡Y sin alcohol! 

—Eso es porque es la primera vez que vas a la celebración de los dieciocho años de la hija de unos amigos —le recordó Bossuet, quien había tenido que abandonar el juego después de doblarse el tobillo. 

Aunque Joly le estaba dando un masaje en la pierna que explicaba aún mejor sus pocas ganas de regresar a la cancha improvisada. 

La expresión de Bahorel se convirtió en horror al comprender lo que significaban las palabras de su amigo. 

—Oh por Dios. ¡Estoy viejo! 

Joly lo miró arqueando ambas cejas. 

—¿No te habías dado cuenta? ¿No estás al tanto de los exámenes que tienes que hacerte ya con más de cuarenta años? Te puedo enviar un cuadro detallado. 

Por supuesto que Fantine tendría su propia celebración de la mayoría de edad con sus amigas. No era una chica de grandes grupos de amigos ni fiestas, pero tenía dos amigas cercanas con quien saldría esa noche. Marius todavía no se había hecho a la idea y las constantes bromas de Courfeyrac sobre las celebraciones de mayoría de edad lo inquietaban. Aún más en la capital. 

Cosette había creado un segundo albergue, delegando la administración del primero en la ciudad natal de Fantine y mudándose así todos a la ciudad en la que vivían desde hacía dos años. Ella no había vuelto a casarse, estaba dedicada en cuerpo y alma al proyecto, en el cual Marius continuaba trabajando de vez en cuando como consultor legal. 

Seguía teniendo una muy buena relación con ella. Valía más una buena amiga que una relación mal fundada. Sabía que podrían haber vivido siempre juntos: se apreciaban, se entendían y se querían. Pero de aquel amor arrebatador y apasionado que habían sentido en el parque donde se habían visto hacia el final de su adolescencia, ya no quedaba nada. 

Fantine había congeniado con todos sus amigos del ABC. La primera vez que había ido a la Capital los había conocido a todos. Ahora, años después, estaban reunidos para celebrar un día de campo por su cumpleaños. 

—Pero, ¿y la falta de alcohol? —Continuó Bahorel intentando evadir las preocupaciones exageradas de Joly—. ¡Mayoría de edad sin alcohol!

—Fantine es mucho mejor amiga que nosotros —replicó Courfeyrac, mientras se acercaba a sentarse al lado de Marius, quien había escuchado todo el intercambio entre sus amigos sentado junto a un árbol, desde donde observaba el juego que acababa de llegar a su fin. Fantine sonrió llegando junto a él. Tenía el rostro enrojecido por el ejercicio, mientras el cabello que se le había soltado del peinado se le pegaba a la cara sudada.

Bahorel torció el gesto, captando la reprimenda. Su mirada se dirigió un par de árboles más allá, donde Grantaire estaba dándole a Enjolras alguno de sus monólogos particulares. Marius alcanzaba a escuchar algo sobre los rituales de paso a lo largo de la historia y como “poder votar en las elecciones” no era lo principal que celebraba un adolescente al llegar a la mayoría de edad. 

No le había extrañado que pudieran hacer un hueco en el calendario tan apretado de Enjolras como para poder acudir a la fiesta. Después de todo, Fantine adoraba a Grantaire y era recíproco. La chica lo había entrevistado una vez para un proyecto del colegio. El pintor había creído que se trataba de algo sobre drogas y luego había descubierto que era un ensayo sobre personas que hacían cosas admirables. 

Para Fantine, su lucha contra el alcoholismo, a pesar de las dos recaídas fuertes que había tenido, valía la pena. Era algo que Marius sabía que el mismo Enjolras le agradecía a su hija haber hecho. Por esa misma razón, estaban ahí en lugar de alguna reunión del congreso y su hija se había negado a que hubiera alcohol en su fiesta. 

Además, ahora que Grantaire al fin había cedido y había dejado el albergue para vivir con Enjolras, les venía bien distraerse. 

La prensa no iba a dejar nunca su relación en paz y estaban soportando lo mejor posible el vendaval mediático. De nuevo. 

—Creo que deberíamos darle a Fantine su regalo —señaló Courfeyrac sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Su hija se había sentado frente a ambos y parecía muy de acuerdo con la idea. Courfeyrac y él llevaban semanas hablándole de su sorpresa de cumpleaños. Había llegado el momento. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una llave con un lazo de regalo atado en la argolla para sostenerla. 

Fantine la miró sin comprender y luego pasó su mirada de uno a otro buscando una explicación. 

—¿No lo adivinas? —Preguntó Courfeyrac con impaciencia—. Te puedo dar una pista: lo que abre no está en esta ciudad.

La comprensión cayó sobre Fantine, quien chilló con alegría antes de abrazarlos a ambos. 

En unos meses se marcharía a empezar la universidad en una ciudad bastante lejos de allí. Tras discutirlo entre ellos y luego con Cosette habían decidido su regalo. El abuelo Gillenormand había muerto unos años atrás, dejando a un sorprendido Marius con una herencia que ya no había esperado recibir. Parte de ese dinero había sido destinado a ese regalo sin ningún reparo una vez que lo habían decidido. 

—¡Tendré apartamento! —Exclamó Fantine con entusiasmo—. ¡Nada de residencias estudiantiles ni dormitorios en común! ¡Ni andar vagando por la ciudad buscando dónde quedarme!

Courfeyrac miró de reojo a Marius ante aquella exclamación. 

—No todo es negativo cuando tienes que vagar buscando un apartamento, ¿verdad, Marius? —preguntó divertido. 

Nunca dejaría de hacer que su cara se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo. 

—Dependiendo del lugar que encuentres —replicó. La expresión feliz de Fantine era suficiente para hacer de aquel el mejor regalo. 

—Tiene salita, cocina, dos habitaciones y un baño—se apresuró a explicar Courfeyrac—. Marius tenía dudas. No sé qué habrá hecho él en la época en que compartía apartamento, pero logré convencerlo de que tener una habitación extra es muy útil. 

Su hija rió y él le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a Courfeyrac, quien se acercó a robarle un beso con descaro. 

Poco después Fantine corría entre los distintos grupos de personas reunidas para su celebración presumiendo de su llave. Escuchó a lo lejos que Grantaire le prometía enviarle un cuadro para que pusiera en la sala.

Estaba orgulloso de su hija. Era una buena chica, estudiaba y siempre estaba buscando cómo ayudar a su madre en el albergue o visitar a Marius al trabajo. En realidad sería bueno para ella alejarse de sus padres. Se sentía todavía algo culpable de que desde niña hubiera estado tan pendiente de Cosette y de él, sería bueno para ella tener tiempo para sí misma. 

Suspiró y se recostó contra el pecho de Courfeyrac. Era un movimiento fluido y natural ya a esas alturas de la vida. Los brazos de él lo rodearon y sus manos se encontraron, entrechocando ambas sortijas. 

No podía imaginar un momento mejor que aquel, viendo a su hija feliz y mayor, mientras su esposo lo abrazaba, durante un día alegre con sus amigos. Seguro que Jehan, apartado como estaba, se encontraba escribiendo un poema al respecto. 

Su esposo. Aún ahora cuando veía los anillos en las manos de ambos le costaba procesarlo. Courfeyrac había empezado a bromear sobre una posible boda como seis meses antes de sorprenderlo un día con un anillo, acompañado de una sonrisa traviesa.

—No es una buena broma —le había dicho él.

—Soy un excelente bromista —había replicado Courfeyrac antes de besarlo. 

No era broma, por supuesto. 

Un beso en la base de su cuello lo devolvió al presente. Sonrió para sí y estrechó más las manos de Courfeyrac, que descansaban sobre su abdomen. 

—No te pongas nostálgico —le susurró Courfeyrac al oído—. No estás tan viejo… Puedo recordártelo cuando quieras… 

Marius rió aunque se apresuró a detener el recorrido de la mano de su esposo que había empezado a deslizarse más de lo debido. Le gustaba provocarlo en público: sonrojarlo era una de sus actividades favoritas. 

—La voy a extrañar mucho —admitió con melancolía. Aunque la verdad estaba orgulloso. Habían cocinado una cena especial el día que Fantine había recibido las noticias de que la habían admitido en la facultad de Psicología. 

No le extrañaba su elección de carrera, ya se perfilaba desde pequeña para aquello. De cualquier forma, su hija iba a lograr lo que quisiera. Estaba seguro. 

—No eres el único —le recordó Courfeyrac estrechándolo un poco más, al tiempo que apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro y se dejaba de juegos—. La pobre va a tener que ponernos límites, en especial a Cosette y a ti. Horario para videollamadas y todo, a ver si la dejan en paz el resto del tiempo. 

De hecho, no le extrañaba que eso fuera a suceder precisamente. 

—Al menos no nos faltará trabajo para distraernos —comentó con resignación. Con los ánimos tan revueltos como estaban con el partido tras la revelación del nuevo estado de la relación de Enjolras y Grantaire, no faltaba trabajo extra aparte de todo lo que intentaban hacer por las leyes del país. 

Por suerte, Enjolras creía que su vida privada no tenía por qué incidir en su trabajo político. Grantaire había intentado convencerlo muchas veces de que aunque así debería ser en realidad afectaba, y mucho. Esa era la razón por la cual se había negado tanto a vivir con él. Ahora que al fin había aceptado todos se habían tomado como algo personal evitar que el partido se viniera abajo confirmando sus peores temores. Ni Enjolras ni él habían estado tan bien como en ese momento y eso lo valía. 

—¿Alguna vez te ha faltado distracción conmigo? —preguntó Courfeyrac con tono juguetón. 

Marius rió. Sabía que lo hacía para mantener el buen humor e impedirle el bache nostálgico de pasar a ser padre de una mayor de edad. 

—Además —continuó Courfeyrac—, no sólo tenemos trabajo por delante. Aún falta definir si vamos a ampliar la familia. 

La idea le hizo sonreír un poco. Courfeyrac nunca había creído en los “para siempre”, así que la petición de matrimonio lo había dejado bastante extrañado en su momento. Luego, su marido le había confesado que había una doble intención en ello: en primer lugar probarle, por si aún lo dudaba, que la idea del “para siempre” con él iba a seguir viva indefinidamente. En segundo lugar, ahora que habían aprobado la ley de adopciones, tenían que estar casados para intentarlo. 

—Maximilian empieza a sospechar que nos interesa —le comentó con suavidad. Notó que Cosette había decidido cortar el pastel y se disponía a repartirlo, pero sospechaba que tendrían un ratito más a solas mientras sus amigos peleaban por su trozo como niños pequeños y Joly se quejaba de lo antihigiénico que resultaba soplar sobre el lustre para apagar las velas. 

—La prensa se dará un festín con que algunos de los impulsores de la ley seamos de los primeros en usarla —comentó Courfeyrac con el entusiasmo que solía demostrar Bahorel ante la perspectiva de una buena pelea en un bar. 

Maximilian era uno de los niños internos en el albergue de Cosette. Habían pasado bastante tiempo con él, con sesiones de fotos, helados e incluso alguna película. Fantine solía referirse a él como su pequeño hermanito y los miraba con esperanza esperando una confirmación. 

Quizá pronto pudieran dársela. 

—Ya veremos —replicó Marius girando la cabeza para ver su esposo a los ojos—. ¿De verdad te ves como padre? 

—Dicen que no se me dan mal los niños y tengo un buen maestro —dijo Courfeyrac mientras lo miraba con cariño. Le dio un beso largo y perezoso, que le dieron ganas de quedarse bajo aquel árbol con él para el resto del día. Luego le dio un par de besos cortos y lo miró con cierta suspicacia—. Pero tengo una condición. 

Marius lo miró sin comprender, expectante. 

—Esta vez, cuando haya que contarle nuestra historia, lo haré yo —declaró Courfeyrac con resolución. 

No había lugar a réplicas. Marius rió antes de besarlo de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Qué extraño fue escribir un fic de Les Miserables con final feliz! Espero que por lo mismo no haya resultado muy extraño. 
> 
> Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron para escribirlo (en especial tú, Nottie!!) y a quienes han leído hasta acá. No hay mucho de esta pareja en español y quería aportar algo. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por darle una oportunidad!


End file.
